The God And The Mortal
by PurpleRageMonster
Summary: Loki notices something and decides to play a game with tony for fun and all because he's the god of mischief and he can do what he likes. How will this game end and will he end up winning and getting something he never thought possible. LokixTony warning: characters a little OOC. pleeease read and review :D Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and i really don't know how to write i just really reeeeeeeeeaally love FROSTIRON so i thought i would write my own story about them. I hope you like it and please review, i realy would love your opinion.**

* * *

Loki was sitting in the library quietly reading to himself. It had been five months since his failed attempt at taking over Midgard and his exhilation here under the care of the people who foiled his plan. He disliked this place, with the petty mortals, but he had taken a liking to the literature of this realm, especially _'Lord of the rings'_. Right now he was reading _'The Hobbit'_ and he liked it.

He was just finishing the page when he heard light footsteps and saw the man of iron coming towards him.

"What do you want." He demanded, not bothering to greet the very man who had ruined his plan to take over this retched realm.

"Well good morning to you too, reindeer games. Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Tony replied with a smirk on his face.

"Like i said, what do you want mortal?" he asked yet again with annoyance clear in his tone.

Tony didn't know why but for some reason he actually liked Loki, he felt like he understood him in a way because he also had _'daddy issues'_ and felt that he could help him. He knew he shouldn't even care about the god because after all the god did throw him out of a window just a few months ago but he just couldn't resist those electric green eyes and that spotless pale skin and that well toned body, oh and those red lips that could-

"Well? Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to answer my question?" Loki asked interrupting tony's thoughts.

"Oh uhm... well .. uh. Oh ya. I just wanted to know if you were going to eat or go outside cause i've not seen you eat or go out in like a month and that can't be healthy.. uhm... ya." Tony replied nervously feeling embarrassed because tony stark doesn't stutter or stare.

Loki could sense tony's nervousness and decided to play with him and see just how far he could push the man.

So he got up and walk ever so slowly towards the mortal until he was a few feet away and could look into his eyes.

"I wonder...why don't you hate me? Cause your teammates do" he asked with genuine interest while also licking his lips which only caused tony to stare even more, but only for a moment before he gathered himself again.

" Well, hey we all make mistakes you know and it's not the first time someone has tried to kill me." Tony replied with a shrug still thinking about how Loki had licked his lips and wondered what that tongue of his could do.

"And did you forgive them too?" Loki inquired while slowly walking over to tony noticing how he kept staring at his lips, now standing only a foot away.

"Uhm...not really" Tony replied noticing just how close Loki was now but not wanting to move.

" So Anthony Stark, what makes me so special?" Loki said seductively, now so close to tony that they could feel each others breath on their faces.

"I, uhmm.. uh...it's-" and he was interrupted by his phone ringing playing ACDC's thunderstruck and then Loki leaned in brushing their cheeks against each others and whispering in his ear

" I think you should get that, don't you Stark?" he said and straightened up to leave a frozen and aroused tony stark wondering what just happened and dreaming of what would have happened if his stupid phone hadn't rang.


	2. I Like You

**A/N this chapter wasn't written so greatly. I'm still new to this writing thing. So pleeease read and review and tell me what you thought of it and thank you to everyone who read my story and liked it, it really means a lot to me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers or Loki or Ironman or any of these characters.**

* * *

Tony was having a bad day, his experiment had just failed, he couldn't figure out how to get his suit space worthy and on top of that he couldn't stop thinking of what had happened between him and Loki in the library a few days ago. The God didn't even seem to have been affected at all by it.

He decided that he would go hang out by the lounge and see if Capsicle and Legolas would wanna hang out, but when he got to the lounge he saw something he wasn't expecting.

Loki was lying on the couch with black sweat pants hanging loosely on his butt, so loosely that you could see his grey Calvin Klein underwear. But what caught Tony's eye was the fact that Loki was shirtless. His perfectly toned and lean pale chest in plain view. Steve and Clint were there as well and looked quite awkward as they didn't really appreciate the view like Tony did.

"Uuuhm. Yo, could you put on a shirt" Tony finally asked.

"Don't like the view?" Loki replied with that smirk that made Tony feel dizzy. _'Ohhh, yes I do.'_ He thought but decided against saying it out loud.

"Well, here in my mansion we have this thing we do when we're around people. It's called being fully clothed. I don't know what you do in Asgard but that's what we do here you see." He said, waving his hands towards Clint and Steve who still stood there awkwardly waiting for Loki to put on a Goddamn shirt.

"oh... Well if it'll get captain and hawk over there to stop staring then yes I will" Loki said as a green shirt magically appeared on him.

"you see, much better" he said as he noticed Clint and Steve visually relax and settle on the couch to watch TV. So he walked forward and decided to settle in on the couch Loki just happened to be sitting on.

They decided to watch the horror movie the _'woman in black'_ and when it was finished, Steve and Clint decided to leave and left Tony and Loki sitting alone in the lounge.

Tony felt awkward as he realised just how close Loki was to him, he hated awkward silences, they were the worst. He usually had something to say to break them but for some reason, being around Loki, his mind was blank.

"So, Stark is there any particular reason you're still here?" Loki broke the silence

"What, you don't like my company Reindeer games" Tony said while putting a hand up to his chest acting as if he was wounded by the god's words.

"Oh, trust me. I _like _you" he said slowly adding emphasis to the like.

Tony suddenly felt nervous, wondering what the god meant by that and how to respond. He came up with blank and the awkward silence was back.

"Well who doesn't? With my charm and good looks, even you gods aren't immune to it" he finally replied with full confidence and a cocky smile on his face.

Loki laughed a genuine laugh that Tony didn't think the god was capable of. He thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and he would do anything to hear it again. Just then he realised they had shifted closer and now they were so close they were touching. Tony shivered at the contact and Loki noticed.

"So, Stark-"

"It's Tony"

"Ok then, _Tony_" Loki purred seductively while leaning in to whisper in tony's ear "You never did tell me why I was so special"

Tony could feel his pants getting tight at the thought of their previous conversation and he shifted around trying to hide it. "Uhm well it's cause... um.. well..y'know" he tried to say as Loki started caressing his cheek.

"yes, go on" Loki ran his thumb along Tony's jawline.

"Well, you know. You're Thor's brother and if he believes that you can change then I do" Tony came up with a good excuse and he PROMISES he _didn't_ squeek the sentence out, because Tony Stark _doesn't squeek_

"Oh yes my_ 'brother'_. The one who exiled me to this retched realm" Loki replied with a bit of bitterness as he pulled away from Tony.

He almost whined at the loss of contact.

"You should give this _realm_ and your _brother_ a chance, they're not that bad. And you may end up making new friends and liking it here"

"mmmm" loki moved closer to tony. Their faces so close they were breathing the same air "maybe i will" he whispered on Tony's lips as he rose from the seat leaving the room.

_'DAMN! I'm sooo screwed_' Tony thought as he lay on the couch dozing off and it was no surprise that the sexy god with the electric green eyes plagued his dreams.

* * *

Loki was starting to enjoy his little game and was growing quite fond of Anthony stark. _'And his beautiful chocolatey eyes'_ he thought _'wait!what!? when did I notice this?'_

Loki decided not to dwell on this anymore, he just let it slide as an observation anyone would make, but deep down it was something else.

Loki went to sleep that night with a smile on his face thinking of what his next move in his little game will be.

_'This is going to be quite fun'_

* * *

**_So this is chapter 2. okay?bad? Anyways, thanks for reading and pleeease click that button, i know you want to :P i'd really appreciate it :D_**


	3. Flirt

Tony was tired! Damn, today was like the longest day ever. Stupid Doom and his doombots thinking that he can take over the world. You know, that guy should just give up or die or something because it was getting old. He was now lying on the couch sporting a few bruises_, 'that's going to hurt in the morning'_ Grey's anatomy was on Tv and at first he didn't like the show cause when pepper was around she used to force him to watch it but now he didn't mind it so much, he could watch it without having the urge to gag at every sentence.

Interrupting his thoughts. The rest of the avengers minus Thor (because he was in Asgard), walked in the room and seated themselves on the chairs and couches

"What's up Cap" Tony asked

"Well I'm tryna figure out this um.. cellphone you gave me. I can't seem to get—"

"Ok, nevermind Capsicle, already lost interest" He sighed

"Well okay" Steve said just as Loki walked in looking as sexy as ever.

He was wearing his leather pants that showed all the right parts and had a green V neck that complemented his eyes and made them look a ton brighter if that was even possible. Loki looked like the god he was and tony found himself wishing he could just rip those clothes off, run his hands all over his lean body. Cover his mouth with his own...

Tony had gotten so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't realised that Loki had called his name and was asking something.

"What?" He asked

"What the hell are you watching?" Loki smirked as if he knew what Tony had thought about before, but he couldn't. Could He?

"Oh, Grey's Anatomy. Care to join me _Sweetcheeks_?"

"Oh, no thank you_ darling_. That is a sorry excuse for entertainment. I don't understand how you can even bear to watch it"

"Who said anything about watching the Tv, _babe?_ I am quite bored and wouldn't mind playing around for a bit. Hmmm?" He said as he waggled his eyebrows and offered his best smile

"Tempting but I'll have to decline, maybe another time _honey_." and with that Loki left the room leaving tony and a bunch of confused avengers. As entertaining as playing with Tony was and confusing the avengers was, he was quite engulfed in his book and needed to finish it.

Tony wasn't sure why he had started flirting with Loki but it was fun and he found his heart beating faster as Loki flirted back and honestly, found that he was wishing that Loki would accept his offer. But no such luck...

* * *

"Uhm, Tony. What was that?" Steve asked, quite confused about what just happened between Tony and the God Of Mischief

"What was what?"

"You know what."

"Actually I don't" Tony sat up to look at all the avengers staring at him curiously.

There were a few moments of silence and Tony was just about to break it because he despised awkward silences when-

"Oh for christ's sake! You and Loki were shamelessly flirting. And really, _Sweetcheeks?_ WTF!" Clint blurted out after a while.

"Oh, that. That was nothing. You know me, the playboy, genius, philanthropist. Hey Natasha, _you _wanna _entertain _me?" Tony winked as Natasha shot him a threatning look.

"Ok then can you please explain this to us." Steve said as he pointed to the screen.

"Jarvis, can you please show the footage of and Mr. Laufeyson from a few days ago"

_"As you wish Captain Rogers" _

Then the Tv flicked off then on again as footage from that day in the library was playing on the screen. Tony remembered that day very well, he had thought about it several times but now watching the video he realised just how close they were standing that day and noticed his big boner that was against Loki's thigh, how hadn't he noticed that. Then it was over but just as it finished. Jarvis decided to play a video of the day in the living room where Loki had said he 'liked' him.

Tony still didn't know what he had meant by that and if he was serious or just playing a game with him...Was Loki gay? But he had seen him hooking up with a few women in his stay here. Was he Bi? Or was he Straight? Wait!why was he even thinking of this, he did _not_ care what Loki was. Loki was a crazy psycho who tried to take over the earth and not to mention threw him out the window...but he'd let go of that ages ago and how could someone resist those EYES and that smirk with those beautiful pale pink lips and that deep seductive voice he had and that smooth skin that he would just love to run his hands all over...

"Tony!" Bruce's shouting snapped tony out of his thinking and as he came to he realised he had a raging hard on.

He jumped trying to cover it up but realised it was pointless.

He cleared his throat. "Uhm,yeah?"

"So you still going to tell us there's nothing going on between you and Loki?" Steve asked

"Yes, because there is nothing. What are you implying here Capsicle?"

"I'm just asking. Cause from what we just watched there's something else"

"There's nothing!" Tony was getting annoyed now, he didn't need this shit.

"Yeah, sure. We can totally see that from the hard on you got just from watching him on the screen." Natasha spoke up pointing out the thing everyone else didn't want to. Steve blushed, Bruce remained quiet looking quite awkward and Clint kept a straight face

"My Gosh! I'm a guy, it happens. And this,"he said pointing downwards towards the bulge in his pants."has nothing to do with Loki" Tony was now frustrated, he didn't even understand his own feelings and the rest of his team was already on his case.

"We just want you to be careful and we don't care if you're gay—"

"What The Fuck?! Who said I was gay? And just—" he was at a loss for words. Tony stark was _never_ at a loss for words..

"Ugh, I need a drink" and Tony left the room and headed for a bar

His thoughts were running wild._'Was there more between him and Loki, did he feel something? Was he gay? Are they right? UGHHH...' _Right now all he needed a drink and to forget about his _stupid_ emotions.


	4. Hangover

**A/N So yeah here is the fourth chapter. I was kind of struggling with this. didn't really know what to write but hey, here it is. I hope you like it :D and please please with loki on top review :) it would mean the world to me. I really want to know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own avengers or any of the characters**

* * *

_'Shit'_

Tony woke up with the biggest hangover ever,_ 'damn my head hurts'...'what happened last night and where the fuck are my pants?'_ This was by far the worst hangover he'd ever gotten. Even worse than when he snuck into one of his dad's parties when he was 14 and raided the bar. '_What happened?...'_

Then it all came back to him..._FUCK!_ Last night he was so pissed after that stupid talk with his so-called friends and them calling him gay. So he had practically gone to a strip club to prove that he was NOT gay and that he didn't give a shit for Loki. He was so wasted and he wasn't even into the club, at some point in the night, he ended up in a gay bar. He didn't know why but he was there and... _'Oh,Shit!'_ He had picked up a some guy and slept with him. Tony moved around in the bed when his hand landed on something warm and it was breathing. He pulled the covers down to show a guy with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes,but he couldn't help thinking that this man was not nearly as sexy as loki...UGGH!this was a HUGE problem

He could just see the headlines now –_'playboy genius likes it from behind'_

_'womaniser now moving on to playing boys' – 'Tony Stark's playing for the other team'_

_'Stark's getting down and dirty with the boys' ..._

Pepper was not gonna be happy about this. He was gonna need to start thinking of excellent apologies but now he needed an aspirin and lots of water, today was gonna be a loong day.

* * *

He had gotten rid of the guy and they had managed the press and made up some shit story about being drunk and his eyes were messed up or something like that. He really didn't care cause now the press was handled and so the story was gone and he could still be his playboy, genius, philanthropist self. He really needed to sleep.

But he wouldn't be getting any because pepper was pissed, confused and concerned but mainly she was pissed

"what the fuck Tony?!" she was pacing so fast Tony was getting dizzy"i know you do stupid things and you don't give a shit about the press but a Gay bar?"

"what the hell were you doing there and then you decide to bring a guy home?" she was confused, this was all confusing. She thought Tony was straight. He had seemed straight when they were together. Was she just a cover up?This hurt her more than she would've liked.

"chill pep. It's not that bad. I had a bad day, got drunk and you know shit happened" Tony really didn't want to know why he did it but deep down he knew the answer.

"wow, that's your explanation!" she was furious, she wanted answers.

She took a few breaths and calmed down and asked the question that had run through her head all day. "Tony, are you gay? ...was I...just a c-cover up?" Tony was shocked, that's why she was pissed... He needed to fix this now

"Oh my gosh! Pep! Is that what you think? Oh I'm sorry. No you weren't a cover up. When we were together I actually really liked you, it was real" Pepper relaxed but he still hadn't answered her other question.

"so are you gay?"

Tony didn't know what to say because he had never been attracted to men until Loki came. Then it changed but he didn't like other men like he liked Loki. So was he only gay when it came to Loki? Or bi? Or straight? He didn't know!

"Pep, I wish I could give you an answer but I don't even know" he had a tired and resigned look on his face.

"...ok Tony just, i hope you're okay"

"ya... see ya later peps" he hugged her and left the room in search of the reason for his issues and his identity crisis, he needed to figure this out and get answers. This was getting tiring, he hadn't slept in weeks and not from nightmares but his thoughts that ran wild and kept leading to that sexy god of mischief.

Tony had reached loki's bedroom door, he was hoping he was in here or else he'd have to search the entire building.

_Knock Knock_...

The door flew open and Tony's smile dropped when Loki wasn't the one who opened the door.

A tall woman with wavy brown hair, blue eyes and a beautiful body stood in the doorway looking at him with curious eyes.

Tony couldn't think. He felt a tightness in his chest and he felt hurt, he wanted to kick the woman out for even touching Loki...Tony was fucking jealous!

* * *

**Yup, thanks for reading, and reviews please :)**


	5. Are You Gay?

**A/N hope you enjoy thanks for reading :D oh and just to clear things up. Loki has a limited amount of powers, he can change his clothes and he can heal himself but he can't do anything else. Tony and Pepper dated before but broke up and decided to be friends and Thor's still in Asgard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers or any of the characters**

* * *

"Hi. Do you need anything?" she asked

"uhm," he coughed trying to hide his anger. "Is Loki here?"

"yeah, he just went in for a shower, I think he should be done in a few minutes. Do you wanna wait for him to come out" she gestured to the couch and he went in and sat down getting comfortable even though he felt weird and awkward being here now.

"thanks"

They sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the shower run and staring at each other, then they heard the shower stop and the door opened to show a half-naked Loki with soaked hair and only a towel resting on his hips. Tony couldn't stop staring and hoped he wasn't drooling.

"Hello Stark..." Loki hadn't expected Tony to be here. Especially now when he had _company_. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was gonna have fun anyway.

"ya, hey Loks." It was silent for a while and again it was that awkward silence Tony hated. They seemed to happen a lot when he was with Loki.

"so, Stark. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Loki said as he broke the silence.

"I was kind of hoping I could talk to you" Tony was feeling nervous. "_alone" _he glared at the brunette, hoping she would get the not so subtle message and leave

"uh, well I'll be going then. Thank you for the evening Loki, I had a blast" she said as she winked and left a fuming Tony and half naked Loki in the room.

Tony was taking deep breaths to calm himself down and prevent himself from lashing out at Loki and sounding like a jealous boyfriend.

"stark, so what is the reason for your visit" Loki had finished drying his hair and looked as beautiful as ever. His hair always seemed to be perfect.

"can't I just come by and visit to see how you're doing?" he replied

"yes, you can but you never do and you seem to have a lot on your mind " the same pair of sweatpants Loki had worn the other day suddenly appeared on Loki and he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"reindeer games, didn't we talk about wearing shirts in the house?" Tony said teasing Loki

"You said around people, and I do what I want" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "and you and i both know you like the view"

"haha, a little cocky are we?"

"oh, I assure you. My 'cocky' is anything but little" Loki walked towards tony. "I could show you if you like and I assure you the view is just as beautiful as my chest"

_I bet it is_. "ahaha, uhm" Tony coughed trying to cover up his nervousness and how he was not opposed to that idea at all.

"Didn't you have something to ask or talk about when you came here?" Loki asked with a smile. And Tony almost forgot why he came in the first place.

"ya. It's just that... uh, that" he didn't know how to approach the subject. You don't just go up to a guy and say _'hey, are you gay and have you been hitting on me for the past few weeks and I reeealy wanna get in your pants'_ that would be a interesting scene

"yes?" loki urged as he hept moving forward which forced Tony to step back.

" So who was the girl earlier on?" Tony asked trying to start the conversation.

" Oh! that was Michaela, lovely girl really but she sure knows how to have fun" Tony's face darkened at this and Loki could see the jealousy in his eyes and smirked at this. "Why? Are you jealous Stark?" Loki now had Tony trapped against the wall

" Phssst, me? Tony Stark jealous? Never!Don't flatter yourself reindeer games." Tony was feeling nervous now. " Do you know how many girls i've had in bed? Countless, and they were ssmokin!" Tony said with his overconfident attitude back in place.

Loki laughed at this. Tony smiled, because he loved hearing Loki laugh

"I've been told i'm insatiable" Tony added.

" I'm sure I could change that" Loki said in a whisper against his cheek and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Are you gay?" Tony blurted out and blushed as soon as the words left his mouth he just couldn't wait anymore, _'very subtle Tony'_

Loki's one eyebrow rose at this. "Why you wanna know?"

_'because you're so fucking sexy and you're so close i wanna jump you'_ "Eh, just wanna know, no specific reason. So... are you gay, bisexual or straight?"

"you tell me..." Tony was about to ask what he meant when Loki dipped his head down and pressed their lips together. Tony felt the world spin and he felt weak at the knees. The kiss was gentle and short but amazing! and Tony almost whined when Loki pulled away because he missed the feel of his lips on his.

Loki stepped back and winked as he left Tony in his room with a dazed expression on his face. He could still feel the warmth of Loki's lips on his mouth.

He had just kissed the god of mischief! And he liked it! He wanted more.

Tony Stark wanted Loki Laufeyson, and goddammit. He was gonna get him, because Tony Stark always gets what he wants.

* * *

**Tada! chapter five is done. Two updates in one day :D awesome! So pleeeease press that button down there and tell me, good?bad?awesome?sucky?funny?... And like thanks for reading guys. thanks alot alot.**


	6. Want

**Sorry for the short chapter, i kind of had writers block and didn't know what to write. i hope this is okay. And thanx to everyone who favourited/followed and reviewed it means alot and you're the bestest in the world :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers or any of the characters.**

* * *

Loki was smiling! He had never been in such a good mood before, the look on stark's face was priceless. Yes! This game had been worth it and he hated to admit it but that kiss was amazing. He wondered what stark was doing right now... oh well it didn't really matter. He had had fun playing with the mortal, but he couldn't help but feel like he wanted more, he wanted to do more than just kiss him. He shook the silly thought out of his head. _'I am a god, that silly mortal doesn't even deserve me' _he thought.

Just as he was walking by stark's room he was pushed inside and standing in front of him was a very cocky stark with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"...so, I figured from that kiss and that girl this morning. You must be bisexual right?"

"Very smart guess but I don't like putting labels on myself" Loki replied wondering if that was the only reason he was dragged into this room

"So you hit on anything that walks on two legs" Tony joked

"Only if it catches my eye"

"And do I catch your eye" Tony asked a bit nervously, hoping the answer would be yes

"Not so confident anymore, are we stark?" Loki teased

"Ohh I'm always confident, step into my bed and I'll show you just how confident I can be." Tony took a step forward

"Ha-ha, for a mortal you are quite appealing." Loki said in a husky tone that sent shivers down Tony's spine and he could feel all his blood rushing down as Loki took a step forward. "But don't flatter yourself and think that you can take ALL this" He indicated towards himself

"Oh, I can take it, I always get what I want" They were now a few inches apart

"And I do what I want" Loki replied as he locked eyes with the mortal

"Well come on and _do_ me" tony smirked just before he leaned up and captured the god's lips with his own, Loki responded immediately and asked for entrance and tony was more than glad to give it to him.

Tony wanted to continue forever but apparently his need for oxygen was too important (curse his humanity). One thought kept running through his mind...

"Bed" was all Loki needed to hear before he took him that afternoon.

* * *

**And there it is, totally looove frostiron. please review :D **


	7. One-Night Stands

**A/N this chapter i didn't really know how to write it. I know where I want it to go it's just hard to do so please if anyone can help me out. It would be awesome. well i hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the avengers yada yada yada...**

* * *

Tony woke up feeling great. He had had one of the greatest nights of his life last night, his first night with a man. Loki was like a god in bed, oh wait he was a god! He had been waiting and longing for last night to happen forever.

He looked to his right and saw Loki and realised he was still asleep, he took this opportunity to study Loki's features: the pale pink thin lips, the perfectly straight nose, the soft and spotless skin, the perfect jaw line all in all the god was fucking sexy, so sexy in fact that it should be a crime.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare Stark?" Tony was pulled out of his thoughts by the groggy god next to him.

"Good morning to you too... Really, back to stark are we? Because last night you proved more than capable of saying my name" he said with a smirk

"That was a moment of weakness; trust me it won't happen again"

"Mmm, sure. I thought they were more like cries of passion"

"Alright well this sure was...entertaining but I must be leaving" Loki got out of bed and started dressing.

"Awww, leaving so soon princess? Thought we could go shower." Tony wiggled his brows suggestively

"I'd rather not"

"Ohhh... you're the cuddling type. Wanna cuddle with Starky?" Tony teased

"You know—"

"BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU" Loki was interrupted by Thor's loud yelling, must've just gotten back from Asgard.

"Oh shit! Your brother cannot find you here with me, like THIS!" Tony was freaking out. "If he sees THIS, he'll probably beat me up saying I defiled his brother and what not!"

"He's NOT my brother" Loki hissed. "And It's not the first time I've seduced a man into bed" Loki winked just as he was about to leave Tony's room

"What? You didn't seduce me! I'm Tony stark, if anything, _I_ seduced _you_."

Loki swayed his hips seductively as he walked up to Tony who was still in bed and leaned over him as he ran a hand over Tony's naked body and stopped just short of Tony's already half-hard cock.

"Hmph, yeah...I think your body disagrees. And I'm the god of mischief, so I think it's agreeable that I did the seducing." and with that he left the room in search of his idiot brother.

"Dude! You can't just leave me like this!" Tony growled in frustration as he realised he was just going to have to take care of his problem by himself.

"Jarvis."

_'Morning sir, I trust your night was enjoyable.'_

"Yeah yeah, cut it with the pleasantries," he needed to take care of his problem now. "I need a cold shower now."

_'Yes sir, shall I erase all video evidence of last night's events from the recordings?'_

"Yeah, thanks Jarvis."

_'Not a problem sir'_

"BROTHER!" Loki winced at the word. When was this fool ever gonna get it in his thick skull that they were not brothers!

"What do you want" Loki hissed

"Uhm... where were you just now, I had been searching this building everywhere and still couldn't locate you. Not even in your quarters or the library." Thor sounded concerned but Loki didn't care

"Are you tracking my every movement now? I'm not a child, _brother"_ Loki spat the word out with distaste

"I was just concerned for you" Thor had that stupid kicked puppy look on his face.

"So is there a reason you came to see me. Did the All-Father deem me unworthy of Midgard and find worse ways to torture me and you come to deliver the great news?"

"Loki, no." Thor sighed, why did his brother have to be so difficult? " I came to see how you're doing and wanted to know if you would like to join me and lady Jane for dinner tonight, she just arrived" Thor said with a huge smile on his face

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Well I thought you would want to come because you must certainly be getting bored of this place, and certainly the man of iron must be getting quite tiresome and annoying."

"Oh, I assure you. He drains my energy in more than one way and he's quite pleasing if I may say so myself." Loki said with a smirk

"What do you mean by such?" Thor was an idiot sometimes

"Oh nothing... So this dinner , what time will we be leaving." Loki decided to change the subject, no need to discuss the subject further.

"ALRIGHT, I SHALL SEE YOU AT SEVEN THEN. GOODBYE BROTHER!" and Thor was off.

"Not your brother" Loki hissed to himself.

"Talking to ourselves again are we? I thought we were getting less insane." Tony walked into the kitchen where Thor and Loki had just been talking

"So now you're ignoring me. Whatever I can always talk on and on and on..."

"Yes Stark, what would you like?" Loki replied

"Mmm, I don't know. How about you naked in my bed and screaming out my name. Cause you know it's not cool leaving a guy with a hard on all alone."

"Not my fault you can't control yourself." Loki said with a smile

"So what you say, wanna go again. Eh?" tony suggested

"I'm a god, I don't just jump into bed with mortals" Loki replied

"Oh but you did last night, if you don't remember. I could refresh your memory a bit" Tony walked over to Loki and put his arms around his neck.

"So needy...and don't be so sure there will be a repeat of last night. I'm sure you're aware of how these go, uhm 'one night stands' as you call them go, because from what I hear. You're quite known for them. " Loki disentangled himself from the billionaire's arms. "Goodbye, stark"

"Where you going?"

"I need to replenish my energy and prepare for a long night"

"Oh, why wait till tonight when we can go right now?" Tony grabbed Loki's ass

"Stark, I've got a dinner with Thor and his lady Jane tonight. One-track minded..." Loki sighed.

"Mhm, okay, bye reindeer games"

What was Tony going to do now that Loki wasn't here? Wait, since when was his schedule focused on Loki, he had only slept with the man once. But it was soooo great... Whatever, he's had one night stands before, this shouldn't be any different. _'Agh might as well go to the workshop'_

* * *

**R&R :D**


	8. A Kind OfFondness?

**A/N here's the next chapter, it focuses more on Loki and nothing on tony. Thanks for reading and reviewing and a special thanks to JDluvaSQEE for helping with the idea. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers or any of the characters...**

* * *

Ugh! Why in Odin's name did he agree to such a thing? Oh yes, it was to get his dufus of a step-brother to go. Now...he was second guessing his choice. Jane was a lovely woman, she was not as stupid as most mortals and far smarter than Thor. What Thor did to get her, was beyond him. Right now Thor was being annoying beyond reason and was going on and on and on and on about his many glorious adventures on Asgard. Was that all Thor was capable of thinking of?

"So me, Loki, Sif and the warriors three..." Thor started again with yet another story he didn't care to hear.

Loki drifted off into his own thoughts and his mind was plagued with thoughts of none other than the great tony stark. He was really good in bed the previous night, not many could please him like that. _'Probably got practice from all those ladies he brings in'_ Loki felt disgusted. But why? 'It's not like I actually care about him. Phfft' he can do what he likes. But inside, Loki felt something painful, like he'd been betrayed...Stark wasn't his. Was this jealousy? _'No! I am a god. I don't feel such for mere mortals.'_

But Stark, there was this constant pull towards him. He admits, yes, Stark is quite handsome ; his tanned skin, toned body, that mess of brown locks, his thick lashes, the pink lips... but what got Loki's attention were his chocolate brown eyes that could convey so much emotion it was astounding. He was also witty and good with words, not many could go head to head with silvertounge but Stark could, and his mind was so fascinating, so smart and yet he doesn't believe in magic. Anyway he shouldn't be thinking like this, it was just one night and it wouldn't happen again and even if they had sex, what would come after that what would they do? Nothing. Because who could love a monster anyway. He was—

"Loki"

"Loki!"

"LOKI!" Loki snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his named being shouted, he hadn't realised Thor was calling him.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You've barely touched your meal or even insulted me. I'm worried." Thor was actually worried, Loki might not think so but to Thor they were still brothers and he wanted him to find peace and happiness like he had with Jane.

"Yes I'm all right, just a bit tired and I did not have much of an appetite tonight." Loki lied smoothly, it was natural. "Will we be leaving soon?"

"Yes. I shall be right back. I just need to visit the men's." Thor stood and left for the bathroom.

There was silence as both Loki and Jane waited for Thor's return.

"So who is it?" Jane asked

"Huh?" Loki knew what she refereed to but played dumb

"I know you were lying to Thor. You were thinking of someone, who was it?" she elaborated. "If you don't mind me asking." She added.

Loki had been right. Jane was indeed very smart and observant. Not many people could read him.

"There was no one. What made you think so?" Loki decided to keep lying

"Well... the look on your face."

"Oh. And what was this face?" Loki was intrigued, had he been so obvious?

"You weren't hiding it very well. Your eyes were dazed and I could see this...fondness in your eyes. Clearly you have feelings for this person. I'd love to know who this person that has managed to be worthy of your interest is."

"Great observations, but one problem is that. I don't care for people, I don't need them" Loki said in a monotone voice, knowing she wouldn't believe him.

"We both know that is not true, it's what you may tell everyone and yourself and they may believe you but the one person even you the 'god of lies' can't lie to is yourself." She said just as Thor walked up announcing that they will be departing

The drive back to Stark tower was quiet with the faint sound of the radio playing in the background as Loki was lost in his own thoughts. He thought of what Jane had said and he tried to analyse and decipher his feelings for the mortal stark. But it was all futile, because he was a monster and really who could be crazy enough to fall for a monster, at first sight of his true form stark would run and hide and the fact is. Monsters don't do emotions and, they can't love.

Loki was in the elevator and as he got off and was now walking towards his room he thought

'How had his little game turned into this?'

Maybe he hadn't won the game because this is more than a little flirting and seduction. There was no point in mulling over the subject anymore because stark didn't feel anything and so neither did he, this would all pass.

* * *

**Review please :D**


	9. Movies

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the avengers or anything...**

* * *

Shield meetings were a waste of time and who in the world wakes up before 12:00 pm! On a Saturday! Well he was late anyway, so who gives a fuck.

Tony walked into shield HQ to find the meeting had already begun without him.

"Stark. How lovely of you to join us." Fury said giving Tony a one-eyed glare. Yeesh! For a man with one eye he could sure give a scary glare.

"It is, isn't it?" Tony seated himself by Clint and Bruce. "So I miss anything, Nicky?"

"Stark..." Fury said in warning. "Nothing you'd care about anyway."

"Well alright, then I'll be leaving now. Stark out!" Tony said as he got up from his chair about to leave the room

"Wait, we've still got to discuss one more thing."

"What is it? I've got shit to do." He really didn't but he didn't feel like being here.

"It's about Loki, I need an update. Is he good, no problems?" Everyone turned to Tony waiting for an answer, they were all still a bit uneasy about the Loki thing.

"Why don't you ask point break over there. I'm not his brother." He said pointing at Thor who stood in the corner and watched as he started fidgeting uneasily.

"My brother does not speak with me much. He still despises me somewhat, so I don't know." Thor said with a sigh and sadness in his eyes. Tony felt sorry for him, what did he do to make Loki hate him so much? He would have to find out later.

"So, it still doesn't mean I know anything about him. We live on different floors and I'm not one to have heart to heart chats."

"Yes, but you and him seem to have gotten _quite close_...he's actually talked to you in past month. So any progress?" Did fury know about what happened the other night? No, he can't! Can he? _'Oh Shit Oh Shit Oh Shit'_

"Well as far as I can tell, he's good. Not insane and threatening to kill anyone. I'd say he's cool." Tony said trying not to show the panic he was feeling inside.

"Okay, you can get out of my face now." Fury said and turned his back to him.

"Bye Nicky!" Tony left but was still close enough to hear the irritated growl from fury.

He had managed to keep calm this whole meeting but inside he was panicking and also sad about the fact that he hadn't seen Loki for weeks. He was always reading or watching TV and Tony didn't know how to approach him.

"What are you hiding Tony?" Tony was snapped out of his thoughts by Bruce's question

"What do you mean?" Tony played dumb, he had a feeling what Bruce was asking but he really didn't want to talk about the fact that he had sex with a man and it was Loki, and it was the best ever and how he missed him and his mean comments and his seductive purr...

"You know what I mean; you're hiding something about Loki. I could see it on your face." So he hadn't hid it well enough, if Bruce could see it. Then had the others seen it too?

"I'm fine Brucie, don't worry about me." Tony smiled reassuringly

"Yeah, just...Don't do something you'll regret" Bruce left him alone to his thoughts.

On the ride home Tony thought about everything. He decided that he was going to get Loki to do something because staying in his room all day really couldn't be good for his sanity and he was supposed to be keeping an eye on Loki right? He would go to him later.

It was 17:00 when he finally decided to go to Loki

"Yo Princess!" he yelled as he knocked on Loki's door. "Come out come out!"

He heard feet shuffling on the other side of the door and the door swung open to reveal Loki in a pair of sweat pants, green t-shirt and messy hair. He looked _good_

"Stark, what you want now?"

"Well, I was wondering since you've only been here a few months. I should introduce you to a midgardian thing, they're called movies and I was hoping we could watch one now." Tony replied hopefully

"I know what movies are, I'm not as stupid as Thor"

"So that's a yes. I was thinking we could watch Harry Potter, I'm sure you'll like it. Especially Snape cause you both got that evil green thing going on."

"Very well." Loki agreed knowing that he would end up going anyway, Tony was stubborn like that.

"Okay come on Reindeer games, let's get going." Tony beamed as he grabbed Loki by the arm and dragged him down the hall holding hands.

They got to the kitchen and started making microwave popcorn and Tony realised he was still holding hands with Loki. He let go and felt a blush on his face.

No! Tony stark did not blush! He was acting like a teenage girl, for Christ sakes!

They had gotten a blanket, a huge bowl of popcorn and dimmed the lights and were seated on the couch. Loki was wrapped up in the blanket and Tony had the popcorn and the movie was about to start.

"Hey you know it's rude to hog the blanket. How come you get it?" Tony wined, sounding like a child.

"Because I like." Loki wiggled in the blanket, teasing Tony even more.

Tony had had enough and reached over to Loki, grabbing the blanket and ended up pulling Loki on top of him. Tony froze as he looked at Loki and felt their bodies so close together. He couldn't breathe...

Loki used the moment and snatched the blanket from Tony.

"No way, that's unfair!" Tony pouted

"Fine! Come here." Loki gestured next to him and moved the blanket so they could both share it.

Tony was shocked but slowly moved next to the god. He was soooo comfy and cool. Tony snuggled in closer and cuddled with Loki. Tony felt the god tense momentarily then relax.

"Annoying mortals..." Loki sighed and rolled his eyes

"Jarvis, start the movie"

_'Yes, sir.'_

The movie went on in silence and for once Tony didn't mind because it was a comfortable silence and it just felt right to be in Loki's arms. Tony occasionally said the lines as they were said on screen and Loki seemed to be enjoying the movie and just as Tony had suspected. He liked Snape.

"Seriously stark, how many times have you watched this movie?" Loki said as Tony quoted yet another line from the movie

"Like a million, how can you not like this movie?"

"I admit it is good. But I am nothing like the Snape character even though I do find him intriguing."

"What do you mean you're not like him? You could be twins!"

"Except I'm way better looking." Loki pointed out

"Yeah. Way sexier..." Tony replied as he looked into Loki's eyes. Damn! They were so goddamn green! And hypnotising. It was silent for a while as they just stared into each others' eyes.

Tony couldn't do this anymore. He was obviously attracted to Loki and he couldn't deny it anymore. So Tony leaned up and pulled Loki's head down and brought their lips together. Tony felt dizzy, his world spun and his stomach did flips (He was being such a girl). Tony deepened the kiss and earned a moan from the god. He wanted to hear that sound again and feel him writhing beneath him and hear him screaming out his name. They parted for breath and started towards the bedroom.

_'Sir, I'm guessing I should turn off the movie now?'_ Jarvis asked

"Shut up Jarvis" Tony murmured against the others lips, Loki chuckled. They made it to Tony's bedroom and were already down to only their underwear.

"Lock the door Jarvis and make sure no one disturbs us." Tony said and was grateful that the AI didn't comment.


	10. Feelings

**A/N hey so here's a longish chapter that i hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers or anything**

* * *

"Do you make it a habit to stare at your bed partners in the morning. Stark?" Loki groaned. Tony hadn't realised he'd been staring, but it tended to happen a lot with Loki.

"Only you princess." Tony replied as he pecked loki's lips.

"What is up with you and these nicknames stark?" Loki asked.

"Well they suit you don't they? And I would stop using my nicknames if you call me tony."

"Stark"

"tony." He corrected

"Anthony."

"No, no. Toe-Knee."

"Goodbye stark." Loki was about to get out of bed.

"Loki. What is this?" tony asked a bit nervously. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject. He usually slept with women, and one time with a man (but he was so drunk he didn't even remember him and it was all Loki's fault anyway) and he always made it clear that he wasn't interested in any type of relationship with them. But Loki was different.

"What do you mean this?" Loki feigned ignorance.

"You know what I mean. This is the second time we've slept together and we both know I don't usually do this. So...what is this?" tony asked again

"I don't know. It's two people sharing a bed after having sex for the second time." Loki said and he was really starting to annoy tony.

"Seriously!? I'm trying to have a serious conversation over here, because I'm confused not sure what we're doing here." Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Loki was now laying down next to him, propped up on one elbow watching him intently.

"Now who's staring" tony said, trying to lighten the mood between them.

"You are an interesting mortal." Loki stated as if it was a new revelation.

"I think what you're trying to say is that you think I'm extremely sexy" tony joked and this made Loki chuckle. And not the insane one but the real one that tony loved to hear. For a while they just lay there thinking and enjoying the others presence.

"I really don't know what this is." Loki spoke and tony hadn't expected to hear that and he was about to comment when Jarvis announced

_'A Morning sir, its Sunday morning 9:30 and 24 degrees Celsius and the forecast for today says it should be a cloudless day. Sorry for the interruption but miss pots is here and is threatening to come and get you herself sir' _

Tony groaned in frustration

"Meet me at 12:00pm and we'll go and get some coffee. Okay?" tony didn't wait for a reply as he rolled out of bed and put on a pair of sweats before going to pepper.

"Hey peps, how you doing?" tony said as he entered the lounge. She took in his appearance.

"Have a good night did we?" pepper teased

"A VERY good night" tony replied and was unable to stop the grin that spread across his face.

"wow, was she that good?" tony was about to say it wasn't a she but he didn't know if he should talk about it cause pepper might figure it out and that might cause problems because he didn't even know what they were. So he didn't bother correcting her.

"Jealous peps?" tony winked

"You wish!" pepper laughed and then she saw the time and realised she had a meeting to attend.

"Got to go and run your company. Talk to you later." He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she left.

Tony returned to his bedroom after grabbing his morning coffee (he loved coffee) and was a little sad to find his bed empty. Oh well, this gave him time to think about what he would say later.

So tony took a long shower and headed towards his lab. He always thought best there.

He didn't realise that it was almost time for his coffee 'date' with Loki until Jarvis reminded him.

_'Sir, you might want to get ready for your meeting with . Its 11:50'_

"Oh yeah. Shit! Thanks jarv." Tony rushed to get changed. He looked like shit and smelt like motor oil. He needed another shower.

Tony changed into jeans and his favorite Black Sabbath t-shirt. When he got up to the penthouse, he found Loki watching the second harry potter movie. And couldn't help but comment. "I knew you'd like the movie."

"Well I didn't really have time to finish it last night. I was quite preoccupied." Loki smirked and shot a playful glare at tony.

"Yeah. I'm not sorry for that but we can watch the rest of the movies some other time. Now let's go out." Tony gestured towards the elevator.

"Are you sure you want to be seen in public with the guy who destroyed half of your city?"

"You scared princess?" tony teased. "Don't worry, you can hold my hand." Tony was just joking but was surprised when the god intertwined their fingers with a seductive smirk on his face.

_'That evil thing. Does he know what that does to me?'_

"Anyway. I don't care what the public thinks of me." Tony said. They went down the elevator holding hands but as soon as they exited the building Loki let go. Tony was a bit sad about it but let it go.

They walked into the coffee shop and every eye turned to them, tony just smiled at them.

"Get us a table and I'll get us our coffees" tony suggested.

"Alright but I'd rather have tea, if that's alright with you."

"Hmmm, I should've known you were a tea kind of guy. Okay"

Tony got their drinks and made his way to the table Loki had chosen in the corner. Out of the view of the rest of the shop.

"The corner huh?" tony gave Loki his tea and took the seat opposite of him.

"I like it here." Loki stated simply. "So you wanted to talk?"

"Uh yeah. So just hear me out okay? I'm not good at this crap." Tony took a breath as he thought of what he was about to say and Loki put his tea down, indicating that he was all ears.

"So we both know that I'm a known playboy. I sleep around with a lot of women and stuff. I don't do emotions. I've never slept with someone more than once except with pepper but that was different and I've never slept with a man, while sober at least. This is a new area for me. I know you're a god and all and I'm a mortal who knows nothing, you remind me of that fact daily, and you like to play games. I get that, but I feel like this thing between us, is more than just a game. I honestly don't know what to feel but all I know is that I think I like you. So what I'm trying to say is...is this more than just sex? Can we be more?" tony finished and waited for Loki's reply.

"Well that was a lot" was all Loki said as he picked up his tea and took a sip.

"Oh, okay I get it. It's cool if you don't want more and stuff, it's just a game. We can forget about this, yeah I don't mind...uhm I'm kind of tired let's go..." tony rambled and turned away, trying to hide the pain he felt inside. He just wanted to get away from Loki, _NOW._

"Stark"

"No it's cool Loks, really. No need to explain yourself." Tony felt so humiliated! This is what he gets for being upfront with his emotions!?

"Tony" Loki grabbed his hand and tony paused.

"Did you just call me tony?" tony turned to face him again.

"It was the only way to get you to stop and turn to me. Now, you need to listen to what I'm saying. You didn't give me time to finish." Loki waited to see if tony would listen and tony nodded his head signalling that he could go on.

"Like I was saying...that was a lot, and yes. You're right about me, I'm a god and you're a mortal. I do love games, this whole thing. It is a game." Tony's eyes saddened at this statement. "But, you're also right about the fact that it's more than just a game now. I'm also unsure of what to feel but I have grown quite fond of you. I usually don't dwell on such feelings but with you, it's different. And to answer your questions; yes and I'd like it to be." Loki stopped and leaned back in his seat waiting for the genius to process this new information. Loki watched as a smile slowly crept up on to the mortals face.

"So who won this game?" tony asked, Loki hadn't expected the change of subject but figured it was too emotional for the mortal so he let it go.

"Oh, I did of course. I did manage to get you into bed."

"If I remember correctly. I got you into bed."

"That's what you think." Loki winked and took a sip of his now cold tea. He winced at the taste and put it down.

"Okay, soooo do you want to go out some time?" tony asked a bit nervously

"Antony stark, are you asking me out on a date?" Loki teased

"Well ya I guess so. I'm really new to this. When I was going out with pepper, I didn't really have to ask her out." Tony said and he got an idea. "Actually how about instead of going out, we watch the rest of the harry potter movies?"

"Tempting offer but you know what happened last time and I don't put out on first dates, I'd like to salvage the last of my virtue."

"You're such a prude! But okay, so that's a yes. Then let's get out of here." Tony reached out to grab Loki's hand but he pulled back. Tony frowned, a bit confused.

"Uhm stark, could we keep this a secret for now. And no it's not that I'm ashamed to be seen holding hands with you, it's just that your friends might be a bit judge-mental and I don't want everyone to know until we've established what this is."Loki explained and tony took time to think about what Loki had just said and realised that Loki was right.

"Okay. Then let's go. We've got 6 movies to watch." Tony stood up and gestured for Loki to follow, they walked out and tony could feel all eyes on them. Well they could stare all they wanted; he didn't care because it wasn't any of their business.

When they got home and entered the penthouse. Tony couldn't keep it in anymore; he pushed Loki up against the wall and claimed his lips with his own. Loki moaned in appreciation and broke the kiss. Tony whined out loud.

"Tut tut tut. Remember the rule. No sex on first dates."

"Oh FINE! But it's not like we haven't already had sex!"

Loki laughed at his frustration and went off to make the popcorn. When he came back, he found tony seated on the couch waiting for him.

Loki sat down on the other end of the couch and almost immediately, tony was attached to his side cuddling him. Loki tried to hide the smile but failed as he couldn't help it. Tony was just so adorable!

They sat like that for two movies and at some point during the fifth movie, they had shifted and tony now lay on top of Loki with his head on his shoulder. It just felt right to be in his arms.

Tony loved how Loki smelt and his hair was the softest thing he's ever felt. Tony leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Loki's lips but it soon turned really deep and tony was fully on top of Loki. Their moans being heard over the movie. Unfortunately that was the moment that pepper decided to walk in.

"What the hell tony!?" Pepper couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_'Oh Fuck!'_

* * *

**Ohhh, what's pepper gonna say., and to think, they wanted to keep it a secret. so it's a kinda cliff hanger but don't worry i've actually already written the next chapter so update should be really soon like tomorrow maybe. so please review, i really want to hear what you think. reviews are love :D  
**


	11. Pepper

**A/N i'm sorry for the latish update, i know i said i'd update the next day but i had quite the busy week. but anyway, here's the next chapter, sorry it's so short but the next chapters will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own the avengers or any of the characters...**

* * *

"Oh shit peps, this is not what it looks like." Tony tried to explain

"Oh really? Because this looks like you're _playing tonsil hockey with Loki _on the couch. Please, correct me if I'm wrong." Pepper replied

"Ok, this is exactly what it looks like." Tony confessed

"**What the hell Tony!** Like I know you do stupid shit, I've seen you do a lot of stupid shit! God...but this!?" pepper pointed to where Tony was still lying on Loki and he jumped off landing on the carpet with a thud. "This is insane. Don't you remember that he tried to enslave all mankind and tried to kill you?!" pepper was in shock

"I'm going to leave now." Loki stood up and walked away.

"Goodbye stark...Miss Potts." Tony wanted to stop him from leaving but he was already at the elevator and maybe it would be better if he did this alone. Tony sighed.

"Of course I remember that peps. He threw me out a window for Christ sakes! But we all know that he wasn't in his right mind, he was under the control of the chitauri and the tessaract. You don't blame Clint for what he did when he was under mind control. So why you blaming Loki?" Tony ran a hand through his hair in frustration; he had already had this conversation with himself in the beginning when Loki had to move into the stark tower.

"He's a murderer Tony!"

"_And me?!_ I also killed or did you just forget about that hmm? Loks is just a guy who's had a shitty life. He just didn't have someone to help him get through it. Like I had you." Tony's tone softened. "I could easily have been like him. Just give him a chance pep?" Tony pleaded. Pepper sighed and thought about what Tony had said, maybe he had a point. Maybe all Loki needed and still needs is a friend, someone to show him that he wasn't alone and that people care. She would try, for Tony, to see what he saw in him.

"So was he the girl that had you on such a high the other day?" pepper asked, changing the subject

"Well I wouldn't say he was a girl but yes, it was him." Tony smiled at the memory of having Loki in bed with him.

"I really didn't know you swung both ways. I thought it was only that one time when you were drunk."

"Well neither did I and I don't think I do. I think it's just Loki." Tony stated

"So you actually like him." Pepper realised

"I think so. It just feels right when I'm with him, we agreed to date. This was our first date which you so rudely interrupted."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Pepper said with fake sympathy. "Well I'm glad for you, I've never seen you defend someone that wasn't yourself like that before, you really do care. I hope it works out and I'll try with the Loki thing." Pepper reached out and hugged Tony.

"Uh peps. Could you keep this a secret cause Loki doesn't want people to know yet. He is afraid that people will react like what you did and he wants us to figure out what this is first." Tony said as he pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah sure. But you may need to be a bit more careful cause if I caught you. Don't you think a bunch of superheroes will find out?"

"Yeah good point pep. I've got to go find Loki now, see ya." He kissed her cheek and said goodbye.

He found Loki in the library reading shakesphere's _the tempest._

"Hey sweetcheeks." Loki looked up. "No need to worry about peps no more. She won't tell anyone and I think we may have actually got her blessing." Loki's eyebrow rose in questioning.

"How did you manage to do that?" Tony moved to sit next to Loki

"I can be quite persuasive." Loki felt Tony's hand slide up his thigh nearing his crotch.

"Uh uh uh. I still don't put out on first dates." Loki stood up and planted a quick kiss to Tony's lips and left before he gave into the shorter man's puppy dog eyes.

"night stark!"

_'Evil little prude.'_

* * *

**Review :)**


	12. What's wrong?

**Disclaimer: i don't own the avengers or anything**

* * *

It had been a month since their first date which was interrupted by pepper but Tony was honestly really happy, probably happier than he'd ever been. Loki was amazing really and Tony couldn't get enough of him.

It was kind of hard to avoid the other avengers when they asked him if he wanted to hang out when he'd already made plans with Loki. He had a feeling that they suspected something was up but no one had said anything so he figured his secret was still a secret. And he really wanted the world to know that Loki was his and only his and he really didn't like having to lie about his relationship so much, he understood why it was a secret but it was really hard.

Tony was getting frustrated in more than one way. Loki had said they would wait until they knew what they were. They had even been waiting on the sex, just kisses. Tony didn't mind it, especially when you get to kiss _'silvertounge'_. He really enjoyed being with Loki, they understood each other and Tony was sure that he liked him now. He was sure as hell now.

He wanted to stop sneaking around now; it was time to tell his friends and the world.

With this decision made, Tony walked to Loki's room where he knew he'd be. He was going to knock but thought better of it. No point in doing that, it's not like he hasn't seen him naked already. When Tony walked into the room he found Loki lying on his bed with a book on his chest. He had fallen asleep while reading a book. His face looked so peaceful in his sleep. Tony could just sit there and watch him forever.

"Yes, stark." Loki had woken up

"Seriously Loks? We have been dating for a month now and you still insist on calling me by my surname?" Tony complained

"Anthony, I know you didn't come here just to complain about my lack of use of your first name. What's wrong?" Loki sat up and asked. Tony sighed

"What's wrong Loks is that I don't get to show you off. We can't even go out on proper dates, I can't tell my friends about my relationship or how amazing you are and the world doesn't get to see you like pepper and I get to. Caring and sweet and not insane. The fact that I have to keep you, us a secret is killing me. And I know we agreed to keep this a secret but I don't care anymore, they can either accept us or just piss off, and now I'm sure of us. I know what I feel for you, I like you and I want the world to know it because I want this thing between us to work. So can we not keep this a secret anymore?" Tony took a deep breath in and slumped down onto Loki's bed and leaned onto him as he waited for his response.

"Well, it seems like you've put a lot of thought into this and it's been on your mind for a while hasn't it?" Tony nodded

"I agree with you and I am very fond of you too." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you just say I like you too? Like normal people?"

"I'm not normal." Loki smirked. "And we won't keep this a secret anymore." Tony smiled excitedly and kissed Loki.

"So when shall we inform your friends of our relationship?" Loki asked as he pulled Tony closer so they could cuddle

"I want it to be special." Tony said. "I want to show them that I really do like you and I'm not playing around here." Tony started thinking of all the things he could do.

"We could just have sex in shield HQ on one of the meeting tables." Loki suggested playfully

"Really?" Tony really wanted that, he hadn't had sex for the whole month and the idea of table sex sounded awesome.

"No"

"You don't just do that to someone who hasn't had sex in a whole month. Now I 'm craving some table sex. Jarv?" Tony frowned

_'Yes sir.'_

"Could you put hot and steamy table sex on my to do list for when Loki stops being such a prude."

_'So I take it. Not under near events.'_ Jarvis replied and Loki tried to stop his laugh but failed.

"Just shut up jarv." Tony rolled his eyes. "When is the next party?"

_'4__th__ of July sir, which is a week and a half away. You invited all the avengers to come and get as you say, wasted.'_

"Haha, yeah. That's perfect ." Tony was already formulating a plan in his mind.

"Are you planning on telling them then?" Loki asked

"Yeah. I've got the perfect plan. I'll be the one to tell them. I've got to go now, stuff to plan." Loki was worried Tony would do something stupid. "Don't worry. You'll love it." Tony pecked Loki on the cheek and jumped off the bed and left Loki alone so he could go back to sleep.

Right now, he had some cliché romantic stuff to plan and he needed a bit of help. He dialled pepper's number and she answered after the first ring.

**_"Hey Tony. What's up?"_** pepper greeted

"Hi peps. Do you know a place where I could buy a piano?" Tony asked as he made his way to his workshop

**_"Uhm yeah...why? Tony what are you planning?"_** pepper was confused, what would he want with a piano?

"Nothing bad peps. Calm down and I'll explain everything." Tony smiled as he sat down in his workshop and drew up some plans.


	13. Stay

**Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers or anything**

* * *

It had been a week and a few days and it was finally time for the party. Tony had been spending so much time working on his plan on how to break the news to everyone that Loki hadn't seen him, and honestly, he missed him.

Loki was starting to get really curious about what he was doing but Tony had told him to be patient and to trust him. Both those things were something that Loki really wasn't used to, he never waited and had a hard time trusting people but something in him told him that he could trust the mortal and that it would be worth the wait, so he did.

So he spent most of his time reading, watching TV or talking to lady potts. She was quite smart and sassy; he could see why she and Tony were friends. He truly did enjoy her company, even though not knowing what Tony had in mind was killing him.

_'Sir. It's 16:27 and some of the guests are arriving. I would suggest that you change into something else.'_ Loki looked down and saw that he was only wearing a pair of worn out grey sweats.

"Oh. Thank you Jarvis. That would be a wise thing to do." Loki walked down the steps to his room. Not taking the elevator because he didn't feel like being in an elevator with avengers while only wearing a pair of pants, that might be a bit awkward and they're bound to ask questions.

So when he got to his room, he put on his leather pants, a long sleeve black button down shirt and his boots. He was too tired to use magic and he needed to move around a bit.

He heard a knock on his door, two short raps. It could only be Anthony.

"Enter."

"Hey sweetcheeks. You ready?" Tony walked up to Loki.

"I suppose so, shall we go." Loki leaned down and kissed Tony hard, making the man moan out loud.

"Keep that up and we'll never leave." Tony joked when they pulled apart for air

"Now, that would be terrible!" Loki playfully nipped Tony's ear.

"Uhnn, nope. We have got to go. We have some important news to tell them remember?" Tony pulled away and offered Loki his hand.

"Very well." Loki took the offered hand. They walked up to the penthouse hand in hand, but as soon as they got up they had to let go but they stayed close enough that their hands would occasionally brush against each other.

"Yo! You ready to get _wasted!"_ Tony shouted excitedly with a cheer and downed his scotch. Everyone just stared and rolled their eyes, "Party poopers!"

The next few hours went by smoothly, most of the time Loki talked to pepper and Jane while Tony chatted with his science bro and mocked Steve about still being a virgin. The usual really.

Around 20:00 Tony decided it was time to put his plan to action before everyone was too drunk to pay attention, so he stood on the table so everyone could see him and started.

"Hey, people! Legolas, stop flirting with Natasha and listen." That earned him a scary glare from both assassins that said '_we're gonna kill you in your sleep'_ but he continued anyway. "I've got something very important to say so listen here."

While he was talking, two men had carried a piano in and were setting up a mic.

"Okay, I don't usually do this but, this is for Loki." Tony sat down at the piano and smiled at Loki. Everyone else in the room turned to glare at him except pepper, Jane and Thor. Pepper was extremely excited and Jane and Thor gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged and smiled back at Tony reassuringly.

Tony turned to the piano and started playing a song. Loki recognised the song; he had heard it on the radio the other day. It wasn't that bad.

_"All along it was a fever  
a cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air and said, 'Show me something,'  
He said, 'If you dare come a little closer.'"_

Everyone stared in disbelief as they heard Tony sing. His voice was beautiful!

_"Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know."_

He took a deep breath and found Loki's eyes with his own and held the stare for the next part of the song.

_"Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay."_

Then, everyone realised what he was doing. Tony was serenading Loki. Everyone except pepper who looked so happy stared at Tony in disbelief.

_"It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay."

Tony held Loki's gaze again for the next part and put his emotions into it. Everyone else just fidgeted nervously, this was kind of weird.

_"Oh the reason I hold on  
Oh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

Now I know how I feel about you."

Loki smiled at the change of lyrics; everyone else noticed it too and listened closely.

_It's something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes my breath away.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
Please tell me you'll stay, oh."_

Tony stopped playing and stood up to face the shocked avengers, happy pepper and Loki and Jane who was looking at Loki knowingly.

Did she know? Well it didn't matter anyway because everyone knew now.

"Ok so. If you're stupid and still don't realise what's going on. I'll tell you. Loki and I are dating; actually we've been dating for about a month. We decided to tell you tonight. The only other person who knew was pepper, and I actually like him." It was silent for a while, as everyone stared between Loki, who sat on the couch looking bored and Tony who now stood behind the couch by Loki waiting patiently for their reaction.

"He's mind controlling him." Clint said, breaking the silence. Tony was about to argue but Loki stopped him and stood up.

"I expected you wouldn't trust me and you would think that because of what I did to you months ago. You all know that I can't do that because of my limited amount of powers and the tessaract was the thing that controlled you, and do remember that it also controlled me so I know how you feel but that doesn't matter because I can tell you still hate me, and I don't expect you to ever like me. But because I know you need it, I will let you torture me because I know that's what you want and believe is right and it might help you get over your hate for me." Loki said and sat down again with that blank face that held no emotions. Tony hated it when he did that, he wanted him to be able to show his emotions instead of hiding them.

"No! You will not do that. I don't care about your stupid feelings Barton but you will not harm him." Tony objected.

"It was his idea, and he deserves it. Look at the lives he's taken, he should have been tortured from the beginning for all the shit he's caused, you can't tell me you actually like that." Clint argued back and pointing at Loki.

__"Oh, and who are we to judge? Huh? We've taken many lives, they may not have all been innocent but they were human beings too and we've also taken innocent lives but you aren't being tortured by shield are you. I'm pretty sure they even give you a gold medal. So what, you don't get in trouble just because they were 'bad guys' and we're the 'good guys'? So you can just forget about the innocent lives taken. And you! Clint! Your reason for not being tortured is cause you were under mind control right? Well so was he!" Tony pointed to Loki. "so just because he controlled you, he should be punished and not you. Well we are all guilty here. You guys don't judge me for the millions of lives I took with my missiles, you don't judge Bruce when he hulks out and hurts people, you don't judge Steve for the people he killed when he was in war, you don't judge Natasha for the people she killed in her past and we don't judge you for the people you killed when you were under mind control. So why blame Loki for what he did when under mind control hmm? Just because you need a scapegoat and cause he was against us. And you don't get to judge him when you don't even know him, the real Loki." Tony finished his loud outburst and sat back down on the couch next to Loki and took his hand in his. Loki rubbed circles in his hand trying calming him down.

Everyone just stared at Tony and Loki. Thinking about his outburst, it was quiet for a while. Tony didn't care cause he needed time to calm down and having Loki near him was comforting.

"I'm sorry," Clint said and shocked everyone. "I really shouldn't have judged so quickly. I'm not saying Loki and I will be best buds but I will try not to want to shoot his eye out and gut him alive." Clint smirked.

"Uh yeah thanks." Tony said awkwardly

Everyone had just been standing there quietly. He had expected a worse reaction, this was okay. He thought Thor would skin him alive- _oh shit Thor!_ Tony looked around for him and found him standing by Jane looking deceptively calm about the situation. Then he looked up and Tony saw that he was ...smiling?

"Brother!" Tony felt Loki wince at the term. "I'm so happy for you! Son of Howard is a great man."

"I don't need your blessing." Loki hissed back. "But thank you Thor." He said in a kinder tone, Tony could feel the happy radiating off of Thor at that comment.

"Ok chilled, I thought you guys would take this a lot worse. This is unexpected." Tony said

"Not much of a surprise with how you two are always so close and trying to discretely look at each other without everyone else noticing, I guessed something was going on but didn't think it was an actual relationship." Natasha shrugged

"And I'm like your best bro. I knew you were hiding something to do with Loki. I'm happy for you bro, you seem happier." Bruce said simply

"And I kind of knew Loki liked someone before he did. I'm just glad it's someone I know, so I can beat the crap out of you if you hurt him. I've actually grown to like him." Jane said and Loki chuckled smiling at her.

"I'm happy for you Tony." Steve said and Tony smiled, happy that everyone was okay with it. "But, I think we should tell Fury." Tony's smile dropped at Steve's statement.

"What?! No, why?" Fury didn't need to know about his relationship.

"Anthony, the captain is right." Everyone turned to stare at Loki. "He needs to know, this is something he needs to know cause technically I'm still somewhat under their watch and he'll find out eventually if the paparazzi follow you as much as I think." Loki explained

"okay." Tony sighed, and everyone just stared in disbelief, Tony was stubborn and never changed his mind so easily. "Jarvis, call fury." He grumbled

_'Already on it. You're connected sir.' _

"Nicky I know you're there." Fury's face popped up on the TV and he growled at the nickname.

"What do you want stark?"

"Calm down fury. Just called to inform you that Loki and I are in a relationship. Okay bye." Jarvis ended the call and fury's face disappeared from the screen before he could say something.

__"Anthony..." Loki said

"You said we had to tell him, I did. And I spared us a pointless argument with him that we were gonna win anyway."

"He'll send coulson." Clint said.

"Let him." Tony stood up. "Let's go, we still have some unfinished business to attend to." Tony turned to face the rest of the room. "And you guys know where the door is. Ciao."

Tony pulled Loki up and dragged him off towards the elevator. They had some long awaited table sex to do.

* * *

**please review and i will update alot faster :D**


	14. Coming Out

**A/N here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers or anything.**

* * *

Tony dragged Loki to the library where tables were everywhere. Perfect.

As soon as the door was locked and Jarvis had disabled the cameras, Loki was pushed up against the wall and Tony was all over him. Tony was busy placing kisses down Loki's collarbone when Loki asked

"Uh, Tony? What are we doing in the library?"

"What does it look like, sweetcheeks? Were about to have sex." Tony stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"In the library? Don't you think that's a bit odd? Considering that we both have perfectly good beds not too far away from here?"

"Well if I remember correctly, you owe me some hot and steamy table sex." Tony moved back an inch, "it's a shame, we can't do it in shield HQ." Tony ripped Loki's shirt off breaking all the buttons and smirked. "Oops."

"You'll regret doing that later." Loki flipped Tony onto the table straddling him and didn't waste a moment before shutting Tony up with a steamy kiss.

You could hear the moans echoing throughout the empty library.

"Oh god..." Tony sighed exhaustedly

"Yes?" Tony rolled his eyes which only made Loki laugh.

"That...was AMAZING." Tony shouted from the couch they were now lying on.

"I know I am." Loki smirked.

"Oh whatever. You cocky prude."

"Oh, but if I remember correctly you loved my cocky."

"okay." Tony sighed in resignation. "Did you like my song?" Tony asked hopefully

Loki leaned up to Tony who was lying on him and kissed him softly.

"Yes, I did. Who knew Anthony stark could sing?"

"What can I say. I'm a man of many talents." Tony smiled and looked around the library. "Wow, this place is a mess. And you ripped one of my favourite AC/DC shirts." Tony pouted as he picked up his ripped up shirt.

"I did say you'd regret ripping mine. And I only have a limited amount of shirts." Tony realised he was right, and then he had an idea.

"Hey! I could take you shopping!" Tony said excitedly jumping off of Loki and standing up.

"I'd rather not." Loki sat up straight and put on his leather pants. Tony noticed and frowned.

"Are you going?"

"What? No. I'm just putting on pants. Can't really walk around the house naked." Loki turned to look at Loki.

"Awww, do we have to leave now?" Tony whined

"Well, I need a shower. I don't know about you but I don't like feeling sticky and smelling weird." Loki said gesturing towards himself. "If you want, you could join me." And Loki walked out the library swaying his hips seductively.

"Wait Up!" Tony hurriedly put on his pants and ran to catch up with Loki.

Tony and Loki came out of the shower both looking refreshed after having helped each other in more than one way.

"So Loki? I was wondering since we're out and all. Would like to go out with me?" Tony asked Loki

"Uhm. What about the public? Aren't you the playboy who sleeps with Women?" Loki asked

"Well, I say screw them and my reputation. I'm going out on a date with a man I actually like." Tony walked over to Loki and hugged him from behind.

"Anthony stark. I'd love to." Loki turned and kissed Tony but their kiss was interrupted when fury's voice came through the speakers.

'_Tony. Get to shield now and bring Loki with you or I'll send a whole squad to get you.' _The speakers cut off and fury was gone.

'_Sorry sir. Shield had hacked my system; it seems they're getting better.'_ Jarvis apologised.

"It's alright jarv." Tony murmured into Loki's neck.

"It seems we need to go." Clothes suddenly appeared on Loki's skin and the towel was gone.

"Yup. Meet you in the lounge?" Tony stepped back

"Mmm" Tony left to get changed.

They walked into shield holding hands and Tony didn't care about the stares he got. He was with Loki and they better accept it dammit! Tony could feel Loki was uncomfortable under everyone's eyes even though he was pretty good at hiding it. Tony rubbed calm circles on Loki's hand with his thumb and felt the god relax a bit.

They entered fury's office and found all the avengers, pepper, fury and coulson there. Clearly waiting for them.

"Fury."

"Stark" the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Fury spotted their joined hands. "What is this?"

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the one who called us to this meeting this morning."

"Don't be smart with me stark. You know what I'm talking about, what are you doing with Loki?" fury was annoyed.

"Well, I'm holding hands with him." Fury glared at him. "Because, we're dating. Actually I think you could actually call him my boyfriend." Tony smirked, fury didn't scare him.

"Boyfriend! What the hell stark?! Do I need to remind you that he tried to take over Manhattan and threw you out a window?" Fury was really living up to his name.

"Good times, eh?" Tony joked to Loki.

"Anthony, I don't think now is the time to joke around." Loki was serious; he didn't have much magic to protect himself if fury lost it.

"No Loki. I think it is, because if Nicky over there thinks that he can break us up just because of your past. Then this whole meeting is a joke." Tony turned to fury looking serious.

"What is wrong with you?! You're more fucked up than I thought." fury's outburst made everyone flinch

"No!" Loki said quietly. "There's nothing wrong with Anthony, in fact you're the 'fucked up' one here." Tony smiled at Loki's swearing, he even managed to make swearing sound royal. "I could give you some sappy speech about Tony and how I care but I'm not one for those and it's not like you'll listen so why don't we let all the people in the room vote and decide whether Tony and I can be together or not." Loki spoke up

"What? No! They don't get to decide whether we date or not?" Tony argued. "What happened to the guy who said, 'I do what I want.'?"

"I'm still doing what i want, but fury will not listen to me if I say that and he'll find a way to break us apart." Loki reasoned. "So what you say, director fury."

Fury smirked. "I say let's do this" Everyone stared, looking shocked. Not believing that he would leave the decision up to them.

"Alright, let's start then." Loki stepped forward from next to Tony. "Lady Potts, what do you say?"

"You can call me pepper and you know I already like you so I say. Yes, you may date Tony." Pepper smiled to Loki who smiled back.

"Thank you. Miss Romanov?"

"Yeah, date Tony." She shrugged her shoulders and fury stared at her with complete shock.

"Thank you. Barton?" fury smiled, he knew Clint would be against this.

"Ya." Fury stared in horror.

"Thank you. Coulson? And it's good to see you alive." Loki smiled.

"It's good to be alive, but no." Loki shrugged, he had expected that.

"I understand. Director Fury?" there was no point in asking really

Fury scoffed "No."

"Okay. Thor?"

"OF COURSE BROTHER!" Thor boomed, making everyone flinch. Did he know how loud his voice was?

"Alright. Bruce?" Loki asked

"yup." There was no point in going on cause they'd already won but Loki went on just to prove a point.

"Thank you. And captain?" everyone turned to Steve wondering what he'd say because he was the one who proposed telling fury.

"Uh, you guys look really happy so. Uhm ya." Steve smiled

"Alright Nicky. You lost." Tony said smiling at his teammates. They were awesome.

"Ughh" fury groaned, what the hell had just happened? "If he blows up the world. It'll be on all of you." He said pointing to all the avengers. Tony took that as a cue to leave and dragged Loki off with a quick bye.

When they got in the car Tony turned to Loki and kissed him with all the emotion he was feeling.

"Thank you." He whispered

"I did nothing really. It was all your friends."

"Not just mine, they're yours too. Pepper likes you, Clint is trying, and Thor already loves you and Bruce and Natasha. They can be your friends too." Tony said.

"Mmm" Tony could tell Loki didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject.

"So how about we go on that date? How's lunch? It's time I show off my sexy boyfriend."

"Boyfriend huh?" Loki smiled

"yup." Tony turned forward and pulled the blind down. "Hey happy, take us to the nicest restraint in town"

"Yes, sir." Happy did a u-turn and drove away.

They arrived at the restraint and Tony was both shocked and glad that no one had recognised Loki and that they just left Tony alone. He guessed that upper class people didn't care much for other rich people .They were seated in the corner because Tony remembered how much Loki loved the corner and he wanted to have a quiet place where they could have their date, alone and in peace. A waitress came over to their table and Tony thought that he recognised her from somewhere but he couldn't put a name to the face.

"Hi." She smiled up at Loki and he smiled back but not as bright. Then a flicker of recognition ran across his face.

"Michaela, hello. How are you?" Ohhh. That's where Tony recognised her from; she was the chick that slept with his boyfriend. Okay they weren't together then, but still...

"Yes, Michaela how is it?" Tony asked making his presence known and trying not to sound jealous, because he wasn't.

"Oh, hi." Michaela smiled but not as big as when she'd seen Loki.

"Michaela, you know Anthony stark." Loki indicated towards Tony who sat opposite him.

"His boyfriend." Tony added just for good measure.

"Oh? So you swing both ways? I would never have thought from the way you were in bed. He's like a god in bed isn't he?" Loki laughed and Tony smirked at how correct her statement was. "Well, you're a lucky man Mr. stark. I would've kept him all to myself but sadly I wasn't the one for him."

She then asked them both for their orders and then left to make their food, promising it won't take long.

"Were you jealous Anthony?" Loki asked teasing him.

"Did you really say no to her?" Tony asked as if he hadn't heard the others question.

"Yes. I'm not really one for relationships." Loki said nonchalantly

"Then what makes me so special." Tony wanted to know because he couldn't believe Loki chose him over her. She was beautiful, funny and kind of cool and he was damaged and broken goods.

"I already told you I don't do emotions but for you I will." Loki looked Tony in the eye. "You know that song you sang for us was perfect... Because that's exactly how I feel. There's just something about you that makes me trust you, want you, feel like I need you. I don't know what it is yet but I want this relationship to work."

Loki said and looked into Tony's eyes. They were full of so many emotions, he couldn't even describe them all.

Happiness, hope, trust, contempt and need. Loki was overwhelmed, Tony was just so beautiful and he didn't know it.

"Why don't we go, I can't just sit here and wait till we get home to have you." Loki said and Tony smiled at how Loki had called the tower, his tower, no their tower home.

Tony stood up, took Loki's hand and kissed him right there, where everyone could see. He didn't really care.

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and were met by a flash of cameras, lots of questions and shady reporters everywhere. Where had they come from?

They pushed their way through and ignored all the questions, stepping into the car and happy drove them home where they had the best sex ever.

* * *

**Tom Hiddleston is like the sexiest ever! And thanks for reading please review, i would really like to know what you think.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: i don't own the avengers or anything.**

* * *

Loki woke up first for a change and found himself huddled in Tony's arms. He felt safe an warm there and he could hear the soft electronic hum of his arc reactor along with the soft glow it emitted. Loki could feel Tony's breath down his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"good morning beautiful." Tony greeted Loki. "how'd you sleep?" Loki turned and planted a kiss on Tony's forehed.

"Lovely."

"me too. Jarvis?"

'Morning sirs. It's 9:23, Monday morning and the weather is overcast.'

"Any appointments?" Tony mumbled barely audible

'No sir' Tony smiled and pulled Loki closer to his body. Hugging him tight and not wanting to let him go, ever.

"Great cause now I have the whole day free to do whatever you want. What you want to do first?" Tony's stomach grumbled.

"Mmm, how about a shower then breakfast?" Loki suggested, Tony nodded and they both went off into the shower.

They were in the kitchen and Tony was starving.

"Oh, there's one problem. I can't cook so we can go out for breakfast or I can get happy to get us breakfast."

Loki shook his head. "No, it'll be fine. I shall cook, frigga taught me how when I was a child and I'm sure your food won't be too difficult to learn." Loki walked around the kitchen, grabbing pots, pans and the utensils and occasionally asking Jarvis where things were because Tony was hopeless in the kitchen.

Tony stared as Loki moved around the kitchen with such grace. It was beautiful really. Loki had managed to make omelettes, pancakes and bacon.

"Oh my gosh Loks! This is flipping amazing!" Tony exclaimed as he ate his food. Loki just smiled at the mortal; he ate almost as bad as Thor.

Clint, Natasha and Bruce smelt the food and rushed towards the kitchen to find Tony stuffing his mouth and Loki looking amused as hell.

"Oooh. Who cooked breakfast, smells so good!" Clint rushed to the table and grabbed a plate and piled on pancakes, bacon and an omelette.

"Loki." Clint stopped and stared. Loki burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Don't worry Barton; it's not poisonous or anything." Loki smirked. Natasha and Bruce just rolled their eyes and dished their own food.

"Mmm, Loki this is good." Natasha moaned appreciatively and everyone dug in. They ate in silence until they heard the elevator and Phil walked into the kitchen.

"Phil! You've got to have this food. Loki cooks like a beast." Clint exclaimed

"I'm sure but that's not why I came. Have any of you seen the news of late?" Phil asked and everyone shook their heads. "Well I think you should." They all left to go to the lounge

"Jarvis, TV." The TV turned on and they were faced with a picture of Tony and Loki kissing at the restaurant and them holding hands and them on their date etc. Where the hell did they get all these pictures?

A reporter appeared on the screen. 'It seems that stark is now dating a man but not just any man. It is Loki, the man who destroyed half of Manhattan. Is this a joke?'

Tony changed the channel and there they were again. 'what type of hero does this? I think that maybe he's being forced.'

Then the next channel. 'Obviously Tony stark is just using him then he'll put him to jail.'

Next one. 'Riots are starting around the stark tower protesting against this relationship.'

Next one 'what type of government do we have that allows such?'

Tony had had enough and he turned off the tv. "well that was interesting." Tony turned to everyone else in the room

"fix this." Was all phil said

"I could try but you know they never listen and I think I've given enough speeches already." Tony sighed. "why don't we have a press conference?" Tony suggested and phil nodded

"but, Loki will speak." Tony continued and everyone stared at him in shock. "they need to hear what he has to say and they may listen to him because they're so used to me." Tony reasoned

"I don't mind." Loki said

"okay, miss. Potts will schedule one for this afternoon. You should prepare him." Phil said as he looked towards Tony and he nodded. Then everyone left and Tony and Loki were left alone.

"okay reindeer games. Let me teach you the basics." Tony smiled and gestured for the couch beside them.

Loki stood behind the podium and stage out of view with Tony. He was kind of nervous which was ridiculous because he was a god, they were mortals and he was like the definition of confidence. It's not like he hadn't spoken in front of many before. It was the job of a prince so this shouldn't be so different. But it was, he was afraid of being judged and he had never had to defend a relationship in public before and he didn't know how to go about it.

Tony could feel Loki's nervousness radiating off of him. He turned him towards him and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll be great and I'll be right here if you need me."

Loki squeezed Tony's hand as he stepped up on stage and he was back to his usual confident self. The murmurs stopped and everyone focused on Loki.

"hello, as you all know I am Loki and I am in a relationship with Anthony stark. I've been told I'm here to answer your questions and I will do so as honestly as I can." Loki sounded so royal and powerful. "so any questions." All hands in the room went up and Loki sighed, he had expected as much.

"you." He pointed to a man in the back with the green tie.

"how do we know you won't attack us all later on?"

"honestly you don't, and I don't either. All I know is that I don't want to, I didn't want to do it in the beginning anyway." Loki sighed . "you."

"why should we trust you?"

"thats a decision for you to make, I don't know why because I know just how insane I can be and I'm not sure if anyone should trust me anyway...you."

"how long has this been going on?"

"me and Anthony? About a month."

"how can you two even be together, aren't there rules against it?"

"its never been done before so I wouldn't know and we already discussed this with the government. You?"

"how can you live with yourself? Knowing that you killed so many and now you're dating the man who fought against you and tried to protect those you harmed." The reporter asked and everyone silenced, Tony started fidgeting. This question was good.

"I could say that I don't care or that I'm a god and you're just petty mortals and keep being me but I'll be honest. I know that I'm a monster and that I hurt many and ruined lives even though I was not in full control of my mind it still wasn't right. You may or may not believe me but I feel guilt every day, to think that I turned into the monster that I never wanted to be. So there's your answer, it hurts, I wont say I'm sorry because it wasn't entirely my fault and words mean nothing but understand this ; I would not have killed if I could have avoided it." Loki finished his speech, everyone stayed silent, wondering if what he said was that he was sorry or that he wasn't.

"so you're saying you're not sorry?" a reporter shouted. "iron man must be messed up if he's with you."

"there's nothing wrong with Anthony stark but as for why he would want to be with a monster like me, that's something I don't know. And sorry would mean nothing to you so why say it?" Loki argued.

"you killed my wife" a man from the back shouted and all hell broke loose. There were loud shouts and noises.

"you killed my husband"

"...my son"

"my house."

"daughter..." Loki had had enough.

"then what will you have me do!? Huh?" Loki lost his composure and everyone silenced and looked towards him. "would you have me tortured, put in jail? Killed?" Loki questioned.

"ask and I'll do it. If it'll suffice and put you at ease because we all know sorry won't do a thing. So tell me what will you have me do?" Loki said a little calmer. A young lady raised her hand and he nodded towards her.

"from what I know, you don't give in or submit to anything. You do what you want." Loki smirked because this was true. "but why now?" the lady asked.

"Because of him." Loki sighed and stepped away from the podium and headed to Tony who stood there with hope and pride in his eyes and embraced him as soon as he could and had the biggest smile on his face.

"thank you." Tony said as they walked out the building hand in hand, and they knew that there'd be a lot of negotiation to do about Loki, shield would not be happy.


	16. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: i don't own the avengers or anything**

* * *

Tony couldn't believe that Loki would do this for him. He would give in and leave his pride for him, them. He cared that much, Tony really didn't know what to think. All he knew was that making a deal with the 'petty mortals' was not going to be easy.

Right now they were making their way to the meeting to discuss what Loki would have to do and the terms of the agreement. Just out of the room, Tony stopped Loki. He had to ask this question before the meeting.

"Are you sure about this?" Tony asked

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this? You don't have to please the public just so they may accept us, you know I don't care about their opinion." Tony had to know

"I know, I'm doing it because of you." Loki explained

"But you don't need to do it for me. I know how much you hate giving in; you're the proudest and most big headed god I know." Tony said

"Haha, you only know two." Loki laughed. "I'm doing it for you because I know you don't like it." Loki said seriously

"I don't like what?" Tony was confused

"What I did, all the lives I took, the damage I caused. It bothers you and so I am doing this for YOU." Loki elaborated and Tony was silent again. "Now come on, let's go." Loki grabbed Tony's hand and they walked into the meeting together.

The meeting was long and quite pointless, they had argued over what Loki would do but everyone knew that arguing against them would be pointless because Loki didn't have to do anything, he had volunteered. In the end they finally reached an agreement; Loki would help shield with their understanding of magic and provide information on other villains that the avengers may encounter but if he goes insane again they had the right to capture him and do what they will and Asgard would not be allowed to do anything about it.

They finally got home and Tony collapsed on the couch and Loki sat lifted his feet and sat down and let Tony's feet rest on his lap. Tony was exhausted. Loki removed Tony's shoes and gave his feet a massage, Tony moaned in appreciation. Loki was really good at this.

"Thanks, you're amazing."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"You know the normal response would be. 'Thanks, no problem.' Or 'you're not so bad yourself.' Or 'it's a pleasure.'"

"Well. No one ever said I was normal." Loki retorted

"That's very true." Tony relaxed. "And thanks."

"You already said that." Loki said

"Not for the foot massage but for doing what you did. No one has ever done something like that for me." Tony sat up and looked at Loki

"Ya, please don't get all overemotional on me." Loki joked and Tony chuckled.

"Me? I'm Tony stark, I don't think the word even exists in my vocabulary." Tony stated and stared at Loki, admired his lean frame, his grace, his cheekbones and then his lips...he would never get tired of the view.

"You're starting again stark." Loki said

"Stark again? I thought we were now on a first name basis." Tony replied

"I say what I want."

"Well I can make you say my name." Tony leaned closer to him. "If you want I can refresh your memory on just why were on a first name basis." Tony was now straddling Loki.

"You can try." Tony kissed Loki. Loki's tongue moved to explore Tony's mouth and hit all the spots he knew Tony loved. They were now lying on the couch, Tony on top of Loki and Tony rubbed his own erection against Loki's, showing him how much he wanted him. They hadn't heard the elevator or Clint walked in but soon became aware.

"The hell guys? PDA!" Clint turned his back to them muttering something about crazy people and will never sit on that couch ever again...

Loki and Tony burst into laughter at his reaction and Tony got off of Loki so they could sit next to each other.

"This is my house; you shouldn't have just barged in like that." Tony teased and Loki just laughed more.

"Yeesh! You guys are like a bunch of horny teenagers. Are you guys ever not doing it?" Clint turned around

"Uh no. do you see this guy?" Tony indicated to Loki. "Cause if you could have him, I'm sure you'd be doing it all the time. Trust me; he's like a god in bed."

"I am a god." Loki stated simply, "so nothing less is expected."

"Uhm, as fun as talking about your sex life is. That's not why I came." Clint said

"Awww, what a shame. I was about to ask if you would want a threesome sometime, a spy a god and a genius in bed. Fun right? What you say?" Tony joked and both Loki and Tony couldn't keep hold in their laughter at the look on Clint's face.

Clint just stood there frozen.

"It was a joke Clint, relax. What did you come here for?" Tony spoke seriously trying not to laugh at all.

"I just came here to ask, cause I heard that, uhm Loki... since we're trying to be friends and all." Clint stuttered

"Full sentences Barton." Loki suggested

"I heard you're pretty good with knives and combat so I wanted to ask if you wanted to come and train with me and Natasha since we're trying to be friends." Clint said once he regained the ability to speak properly.

Loki turned to Tony who nodded eagerly, he really wanted Loki to make friends and feel welcome.

"Of course Barton." Loki got up and Tony stood up to whisper in his ear.

"We'll continue this later." Loki smirked and walked away with Clint towards the training room.

* * *

**Robert Downey Jnr is super hot! please review :D**


	17. Anthony

**Disclaimer: i don't own the avengers or anything.**

* * *

Loki walked into the training room and found Natasha waiting patiently for him and Clint.

"Miss Romanov." Loki looked around the room at the variety of equipment and the boxing ring and the firing range, the many weapons. It was quite extravagant.

"You know Loki, you are dating one of my teammates so don't you think we should be on a first name basis?" Natasha replied giving him a half of a half smile.

"Okay then Natasha." Loki smiled back. "What are we going to do?" he asked as he put down his water and magically changed into a pair of sweats and wife beater.

"Well, we could spar for a bit if you like." Natasha suggested, smirking. "That's if you're man enough to take me on." Clint snorted in the background as he set up his bow by the shooting range.

"I think I can handle it." Loki said

"You sure Loki? She's pretty good. Even I was scared in the beginning." Clint joked and Natasha just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll be alright." Loki walked up and stepped into the ring. "Shall we?"

Natasha put down all he weapons and walked up into the ring a few feet away from Loki and got into her fighting stance.

"Ready when you are, princess." Clint laughed at Tony's other nickname for him and Loki snorts.

Loki made the first move as he lunged for Natasha, she's fast and she dodges him. She goes for a jab and Loki blocks it and returns with one of his own. They go on and on like this with punches and kicks and the other avoiding them and only a few actually making contact. Clint just watches as Loki goes toe to toe with Natasha, they're both fast. Loki really could fight, he was agile and strong for such a thin guy, Clint was kind of impressed, 'toughest princess I've ever seen.'

They've been going on for a while when Clint goes and trains with his bow because he can't just sit there and watch, who knows how long they'll be.

"You're good. Didn't think you could fight." Natasha remarked as the fight slows down

"Well, I had to learn cause you can't always rely on magic." Loki replied catching his breath.

"Yeah, makes sense." Natasha said. And they go back to fighting again. This time, not as rough they've calmed down a bit and are just playing around.

"So how long have you known Barton?" Loki asked trying to make conversation because even though he was fighting Natasha at the moment he was kind of bored.

"Why ask when you already know the answer?" Natasha replied, remembering the conversation she had with him when he was in a cell trying to rile her up. It had almost worked though but she tried not to think of the reasons why.

"Well not really, I've forgotten most of it; I wasn't really in my right mind when I acquired all that information." Loki shrugged, trying to suppress a shudder at the memory of how it felt being under mind control. "I don't really remember much of your relationship."

"Relationship?" Natasha raised a brow in questioning

"Well, if you don't mind." Loki asked as he blocked a punch to the abdomen

"Go on. Cause there's nothing to hide." Natasha ducked to avoid a kick

"It's just that, from what I've seen there's something between you two. You clearly care for each other but none of you is willing to admit it." Loki said as he dodged a jab from Natasha.

"Of course we care about each other. We're partners and have to watch each other's backs." Natasha replied a bit out of breath from sparring with Loki. 'How long have we been sparring.'

"Yes, understood. But you have a deeper connection." Loki went on

"Yeah, after you save each other's lives, you tend to be close." Natasha ducked another one of Loki's kicks

"But you're closer than that and you know it." Loki countered

"Maybe we are, but what does it matter."

"It matters. If you lo—"Loki was cut off with a kick to his abdomen

"Love is for children." Natasha commented as she stopped fighting him and went and grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat.

"Well then, why not be children?" Loki grabbed his water and took a sip as he asked the question

"Do you love Tony?" Natasha asked suddenly, Loki almost choked on his water at the sudden question.

"What?" he barely managed to get out through his fit of coughs.

"You heard me." Natasha answered

"Do you love Barton?" Loki countered with a smirk

"Love is for children." Natasha repeated

"So why don't we all be children?" Loki said again. "And it takes strength to be in love, to give someone your heart out of your own free will and trust that they won't break it, and to know that you would risk anything for that person because you can't live without them. That's not for children." Loki continued

"Only a child would do that." Natasha stated simply

"But love does that. It makes you trust like a child. So are you a child, Natasha?" Loki asked as they stepped out of the ring to sit down on the mats

"Are you?" she countered again lying down on her back on the mats.

They sit there for a while as they both contemplate what the other has said and think about their own emotions, if they could be children and love like that. Loki has never really loved before, he thought he loved family but they didn't love him back clearly so he didn't love them either. Well maybe except Frigga, she was the one person he might actually trust. Everyone he loved always ended up leaving him or rejecting him and making him miserable, he didn't know if he could let Tony have that power over him and he didn't know if he knew how to love anymore.

"I don't know yet. But I think I can maybe be for him." Loki replied honestly, effectively breaking the silence that had been surrounding them for the past few minutes

"Well you both already act childish so it shouldn't be that hard." Natasha teased. "As for me, I don't know either. I'm not the most emotional person." Loki quirked up an eyebrow as if to say _'no shit Sherlock'_

"Look who you're talking to." Loki said instead

"Oh that's a load of bull." Loki raised another eyebrow and Natasha raised one in return. "We all know you're one of the most emotional people ever. No offence but you went on a rampage because daddy picked favourites. I think that's pretty emotional and quite a drama queen if you ask me" Natasha stated and Loki just laughed

"I suppose you're right. But still, I'm good with anger, hate and frustration but not love and stuff." Loki replied and it was quiet for a while as they sat there and relaxed.

"Wow. Our first actual conversation and the thing we talk about is love?" Natasha said

"Yes, that is rather odd. But I never was one for small talk anyway." Loki shrugged

Loki and Natasha talked and Loki told her about Asgard and him and Tony and the stupid things they'd done and she talked about ridiculous missions she has been forced to go on...

"-and he walked in to be debriefed in his boxers only." Loki laughed his ass off.

"You can't be serious?" Loki managed to say

"It really happened! You should have seen fury's face. It was priceless!" Natasha was also laughing a bit now. Loki had never seen the assassin show so much emotion before, it was refreshing.

"That's funny but I bet I could top it." Loki said seriously as he recalled the memory.

"Really? Tell me." Natasha asked eagerly

"Thor in a dress walking the halls of Odin's house" Loki said seriously and Natasha burst out laughing. ", Blond hair flailing around as he skipped with Mjonir in his hand singing songs." Loki continued and Natasha couldn't hold a straight face

"Oh my gosh! I've got to see that." Natasha said calming down as Clint walked up

"You've got to see what?" he asked as he looked at Loki and Natasha sitting down having a chat and Natasha who was red from laughing so much _'Natasha, laughing?'_

"Oh, Loki just told me about Thor in a dress." Natasha said as she stands up and Loki does the same.

"Wow! Yeah, we've got to see that." Clint laughed picturing it in his head

Loki then realised that he was supposed to have been training with Natasha but had spent the entire afternoon talking to her. It was nice, he really didn't mind and she seemed to understand him. Maybe he had misjudged Anthony's friends.

"So Loki, you want to go out with us for dinner or something?" Clint asked as he packed up his things and Natasha moved to stand next to him.

"I would love to but I need to check with Anthony first." Loki said

"I'm sure he won't mind. Jarvis?" Clint called out

'Yes sir. I have informed him and he said it would be great. ' Jarvis replied

"Tell him to meet us at 6:30pm." Clint said

'Yes sir.'

"Alright, I shall go and find Anthony. Thank you for training today Barton and Natasha." Natasha nodded towards him

"Well, I guess you could call me Clint and no problem really." Clint smiled and Loki left to go and find Tony.

Loki knocked on the door to Tony's workshop. He knew he'd be here. Tony was too busy with his work that he didn't hear it.

'Sir, is at the door requesting permission to enter.' Jarvis switched off the music. Tony turned around and saw Loki.

"Hey, babe. How was training?" Tony asked as Loki entered and walked up to him, taking in his surroundings. "Like my workshop?"

"Good. and I see why you spend all your time in here." Loki said

"Yeah, but come on. You can't just say 'good', did you kick Clint's butt? And Natasha?" Tony asked as he spun around in his chair. And gestured for Loki to elaborate.

"Well, I sparred and talked with Natasha. Didn't do anything with Clint but we agreed to have pizza. Oh and you're coming with us." Loki said

"Okay" Tony shrugged as he realized he wouldn't get any more information out of him. "Wait, how come you call them by their first names and not me?"

"Because they asked" Loki stated simply

"I asked you." Tony pouted. "And I sleep with you, shouldn't I get extra points for that?"

"Nope, and you like it when I call you Anthony." Loki smirked

"I don't, I would like it if you called me Tony." Tony argued

"Mmm, Anthony." Loki said seductively as he walked towards where Tony was sitting

"Tony sounds better."

"Annnthony." Loki stretched out his name as he bent over his chair.

"Tony." Tony said back as he tried to hide his erection that he was getting

"Anthony." Loki whispered in his ear

"Uhhh, tt-o-nny." He stuttered out

"Aaaannthonyy." Loki whispered seductively again

"Mmm." Tony couldn't hide his obvious arousal anymore and Loki smirked at the sight of Tony all hot and bothered.

"Okay darling. Let's go and change, we're going out with Natasha and Clint. Wouldn't want you to come in your pants now would we?" Loki stood up straight and pulled Tony off his chair

"That was just mean." Tony frowned, making him look like a child

"You asked for it, Anth—"Loki was cut off mid sentence when Tony pulled him into a kiss and shoved him against the metal table. Loki moaned as Tony rubbed his obvious erection against him and Loki felt his own coming. He pulled away slightly

"As much as I want to do this, we've got to go." Loki reasoned and Tony whined. "But don't think I've forgotten about our unfinished business." Loki took Tony's hand in his and they walked out the workshop and to Tony's room so he could change.

Pizza with Natasha and Clint really wasn't that bad. Loki had spent most of the night telling embarrassing stories about Thor in Asgard and Tony kept mocking Clint and groping Loki under the table. This ended up with them leaving early and Clint making yet another comment about them being children and Natasha smirking at Loki because of their earlier conversation.

But the bad part was when they stepped out the restaurant and we're attacked by the paparazzi, Loki hated the bright lights, it was ridiculous really, you'd think that they would have left them alone already but no. Tony got really pissed but managed not to take it out on the reporters. They managed to get into the car eventually and had happy drive them all back to the tower. Clint and Natasha could crash in the guest bedrooms.

Now Loki and Tony are lying in bed and Tony was tracing lines down Loki's back. Memorizing every bit of his back

"Hey, do you want to go on holiday?" Tony asked out of the blue and Loki grunted in question which made Tony repeat his earlier question. "I said, do you want to go on a holiday?"

"Why?" Loki replied, somewhat confused because he was a bit drowsy and couldn't really concentrate but he was trying his best so he listened.

"Well, I thought we could you know just go for a while. It'll be fun, just you and me alone without annoying paparazzi or shield." Tony reasoned

"Mmm, sounds great." Loki mumbled into the pillow. "Where shall we go then?"

"Anywhere we want, I am a billionaire you know." Tony smirked as he started to massage Loki's back. "Do you want the place to be hot or cold?"

"Cold." Loki always liked the cold, whether it was because of his true jotun form or just because of how beautiful the snow looked he wasn't sure.

"Okay, we could go to Greenland or Switzerland or even Antarctica." Tony suggested

"Greenland?" Loki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How is that place cold, it sounds warm to me." Tony chuckled at Loki's question, he sometimes forgot that Loki was a god and wasn't from here.

"I know, it's weird right. Trust me it's cold there." Tony said

"Very well, Greenland it is. When shall we be leaving?" Loki yawned out and Tony thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"How about tomorrow?" Tony started sucking on Loki's neck.

"Mmm, lovely." Loki turned around and kissed Tony goodnight and cuddled up close before he dozed off to sleep and Tony thinks about how great this feels. Being with him.

* * *

**Alright! 4 chapters in one day! i think that deserves some reviews :P **


	18. Monster

**A/N so i've got most of this story down so i'll try and do daily updates and thanks to everyone who reviews and follows/favourites this story. it is really awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers or anything.**

* * *

Loki woke up to an empty bed. That was weird; Tony was never up before him unless he had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. Loki pulled the covers down and stepped out of bed a bit groggily and magicked up some pants and headed for the lab but stopped when he hears a familiar voice call his name.

He walked to the source of the voice and found Tony in the bathroom drying himself after a shower.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early? Nightmares again?" Loki asked still a bit sleepy but still sounded concerned.

"Oh no. I was just up early because I needed to get the staff to prepare the stuff for our trip." Tony reassured. "And come to think about it, I haven't had a nightmare since we started sleeping together." He added as an afterthought.

"Are you trying to say that you can't sleep without me?" Loki teased clearly having woken up a bit more.

"You're quite full of yourself aren't you?" Tony replied but thought that Loki was right, because he slept a lot better with him there.

"It comes with the whole being a god thing."

"No, I think it's just a Loki thing." Tony said and Loki shrugged.

"Maybe, so what time are we leaving, I'm guessing soon?" Loki walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Yeah in a few minutes actually." Tony pulled on a pair of tight black jeans that he knew Loki loved because of the way they showed his ass and put on a red button down with it. "Okay lets go."

Loki was now wearing his green long sleeve and loose black jeans which made him look so casual especially with his hair wild and unruly as it was, just the way Tony liked it.

They walked to the elevator together and passed Clint and Natasha in the hallway.

"Where you guys going?" Clint asked

"Greenland." Tony answered and Clint and Natasha both stared at him confused. "Loki and I are going on a little holiday; don't know how long it'll be though." Tony explained

"Oh, cool have fun." Clint smiled and Natasha nodded

"Try not to miss me too much." Tony winked and heard Clint snort just before he left with Loki.

Happy had driven them to Tony's private jet. The ride was silent but not an uncomfortable or awkward one but the one where Tony and Loki could just sit there and sit for days. They were now seated in the jet right next to each other, flying smoothly.

Tony thought about how this (him and Loki.) had come to happen, well he had kind of started it by kissing him first but Loki also had that coming since he was so seductive and no one could really resist the god for long. Life was good, but he was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. How long would this relationship last?

Loki could almost hear the gears turning in Tony's head as he sat next to him. Loki opened his eyes and turned to Tony with a questioning look on his face.

"What are you thinking about darling?" Loki asked

"Darling? Mmm, I like it." Tony smiled as he ignored the question Loki had just asked

"Darling? What's wrong?" Loki asked

"I'm just thinking that's all." Tony shrugged

"About what?" Loki asked sincerely

"Life." Tony answered vaguely

"You know you can talk to me. Whatever it is." Loki squeezed Tony's hand

"it's just that, I neither of us expected this to happen but now that it has I'm really happy and it feels great but something bad always happens and I just want to stay here with you and I don't know what will happen." Tony sighed, feeling vulnerable

"Yeah you're right but no matter what happens, I'm glad this happened anyway." Loki smiled as he spoke honestly

"Me too." Tony leaned on Loki and listened to his steady heartbeat as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They had slept most of the flight and were woken up by one of the flight attendants saying that they were landing in a few moments and should get ready to leave. They got out of the plane and Loki stopped to look at the view before his eyes. It was beautiful.

"See, I told you it's cold." Tony said as he tightened his scarf around his neck and huddled closer to Loki who didn't seem to be affected by the cold.

"It's beautiful." Was all Loki said

"Well, wait till you see the cottage." Tony beamed as he dragged Loki to the car.

The drive to the cottage was short and sweet. Loki didn't say much as he gazed outside the window of the car looking at the scenery. Tony loved the mesmerized look on Loki's face. Wait! Loved? Since when did he love Loki? Did he love Loki? No, it couldn't be. '_I just really like him.'_ Tony reasoned in his head as he dared take a peek at Loki who was oblivious to Tony's inner thoughts. Tony released a sigh as he continued to drive.

They arrived at the cottage, it was big but not big enough to be a mansion and not small enough to be a simple cottage. It was wooden and covered in snow, surrounded by the forest. They walked inside and Loki loved the inside even more, it had a cosy feel to it, an automatic fireplace, wooden floors, and a small kitchen that Loki found stocked with food, brown couches in the lounge by the TV. Loki continued in and found the bathroom which had the same colour scheme as the rest of the house and then he made it to the master bedroom, there was a king sized bed with soft cream sheets and duvets with large pillows. The room had brown carpeting and a bathroom as well.

While he was still looking at the room, he felt strong and familiar arms wrap around his torso.

"Want to break this baby in." Loki didn't need to ask what because he automatically knew. Because he could feel the arms start to wander around in places. They were now on his thighs and were sliding up very slowly, nearing his crotch

"Do you really need to ask?" Loki replied as he turned around in Tony's arms and pulled him onto the bed, landing on top of him.

"Aren't we needy?" Tony teased as he pulled Loki closer to him.

"Very." Loki didn't let Tony reply as he attacked Tony's mouth with a ferocious kiss.

Tony and Loki had fallen asleep for a bit after that and cuddled even closer because of the cold. Loki really enjoyed the feeling of Tony's body pressed to his. It was comforting.

Loki opened his eyes hazily and as soon as he did, he noticed that outside, little bits of snow were falling from the sky. He jumped straight out of bed and managed to wake Tony up and he magicked some clothes on.

"Hmp, where you going?" Tony mumbled as he sat up on the bed sleepily.

"Outside. It's snowing!" Loki loved the snow; it was the best thing ever.

"So?" Tony asked

"It's snow. Come on Anthony, let's go have some fun." Loki coaxed Tony out of bed and gave him his clothes to put on

"Really? Do I have to?" Tony whined

"Yes you do. It's snow!" Loki shouted again, getting more excited every second. Tony had never seen the god like this, he looked so adorable and Tony found it to be good enough reason to go outside. Even if it was flipping cold and who knows what time of the day.

"Okay okay." Tony said as he put on his pants, long sleeve, jacket, coat, scarf, gloves and beanie.

"That's a lot of clothing." Loki commented

"It's cold Loks." Tony said as a explanation and Loki shrugs. Before Tony knew it, he was being dragged by the arm outside and Loki was beaming like a child on Christmas day as he watched the snow and every once in a while he caught a snow flake. Then Tony came up with a brilliant idea.

Tony bent down as he made a perfect snowball in his hand. He looked toward Loki who was busy spinning around in the snow. He looked so adorable. Tony smirked as his snowball hit Loki in the back of the head and Loki yelps.

Loki turned to face Tony and the look on his face was priceless. Tony couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and that only made the god angrier but before Tony can dodge it, another snowball flew through the air and hit him and this time Loki was the one laughing. They continued their fight as they threw snowballs at each other behaving like children.

At one point Tony decided snowballs were getting boring and tackled Loki to the ground and they landed with a thump, Tony smirked down at Loki just before he claimed his lips with his own. Then Loki flipped them over, always wanting to be the dominant one. They rolled around in the snow with their mouths locked together. Not wanting to separate. When they separated Tony was on top of him smirking but it soon disappeared when he saw Loki's skin and eyes change colour, Loki noticed and looked at his hands with horror.

Without even thinking, Loki shoved Tony off and ran off into the cabin and locked himself in the bathroom. Why? Why? Why? Why did this have to happen? Now Tony would realise he was a monster. Loki froze when he heard footsteps walking towards him and stop by the door.

"Loki?" Tony asked but was met by no reply.

"Loki? You in there?" Tony tried again and still no response.

"Please come out Loki. So we can talk about you being blue." Tony pleaded.

"Nothing to talk about, I'm a monster." Tony finally got a reply.

"Monster? No, you're not. Now can you please come out so we can talk about this?" Tony asked again and he smiled as he heard the door unlock and watched as Loki stepped out with his head bowed down. Looking like a child who expected to be punished or shouted at.

Loki was now back to his normal pale and green eyed form. Tony sighed and beckoned him towards the bed.

Loki sat down, still not looking up to face him. "So explain how you turned blue." Tony said and Loki took a deep breath in as he thought of how to say this.

"I'm not Thor's actual brother. I'm adopted, I am actually from joutenheim. Odin took me from them when I was ac child and raised me in Asgard. I found out about it and was angry at Odin because as children we had been taught and raised to believe that the jotun were the monsters and I was one. That's when I got insane and tried to destroy joutenheim, my kingdom because I am the prince there too. I killed my father after helping them invade Asgard to mess up Thor's coronation. Then Thor and I fought, I fell off the bifrost and fell into the chitauri's hands and that's when I got mind controlled and that's when I invaded earth." Loki summarized and he still wouldn't look up at Tony.

"So, I am a monster. A frost giant, I was never going to be king of Asgard. I was an outsider and now I have no home." Loki said his voice void of emotion.

"What? You have a home here." Tony said. "With me." He added and Loki looked up with an expression between shock and anger and sadness.

"Are you so stupid?" Loki finally asked and Tony looked at him with an expression that said '_I'm a genius bitch!'_

"What?" Tony settled on asking

"I said are you so fucking stupid that you would still be here with me?! A monster, I am a frost giant, heartless and cruel monsters!" Loki snapped and Tony was shocked for a bit.

"You aren't a monster." Tony said and Tony stopped Loki before he argued again.

"you aren't a monster, the fact that you're hurt and angry right now shows that you have a heart and you're mean and tricky but not cruel because then why are you with me?" Tony reasoned

"I could be using you, manipulating you. Planning the destruction of you all, you don't know and you shouldn't trust me. It's in my nature to be a monster." Loki whispered sadly and Tony felt his heart ache, did this beautiful man really believe he was a monster?

"Yes you could be, you could also kill me in my sleep, you could also still be locked in the bathroom, you could still be in the tower right now but you're not. I trust you because if you were gonna do something, you had many options and you could've done it already and I've seen the real you, the one who loves to read, loves to cuddle, loves the snow, is happy. I know who you are and I'm not running, I'm not saying you're a monster or chasing you away, you're doing that yourself. I think you're beautiful in both forms and smart and amazing. So you may think I'm stupid for still wanting you but I think I'm being smart because whoever would let you go because of this is stupid." Tony finished his speech and Loki searched his eyes for any trace of a lie or trickery but found nothing but sincerity and genuine care.

"You're an idiot." Loki said in resignation.

"But I'm your idiot." Tony smiled knowing he had convinced the man.

"A monster's idiot." Loki replied.

"Yes, you're my monster." Tony said as he pulled Loki to him and placed him on his lap. "All mine." Tony said as he kissed Loki on the forehead making him hum in contempt.

"All yours." Loki agreed and they both lay down on the bed cuddling closer and holding each other close like if they loosened their grip they'd lose the other. A few minutes passed before someone spoke.

"Hey, Loks." Tony said as he lifted his head up from the crook of Loki's neck.

"Hmmmm." Loki mumbled

"Could you maybe show me it again?" Tony asked shyly, he didn't want to scare Loki away

"Show you what?" Loki asked as he lifted his head even though he knew what it was.

"Your jotun form." Tony said carefully and watched Loki's face to see what he was feeling but it was blank and emotionless, his mask back in place. It was a while before Loki spoke.

"Why?" Loki asked

"Because I want to see, I want to know as much about you as I can." Tony replied hopefully and Loki just looked at him before he sighed in resignation because he couldn't resist Tony especially when he used his puppy dog eyes and he should show him it anyway, they were in a relationship.

Loki slid off the bed and walked to the front of the bed so Tony could see from where he was now seated on the edge of the bed.

"It might get really cold in here and don't touch me." Loki said and Tony nodded enthusiastically.

Loki's skin started turning blue slowly and his eyes turned red. The room had gotten a bit colder but not as bad as outside, but what Tony was focused on was the beautiful blue god that stood in the middle of the room looking down as if ashamed of himself.

Tony stood up and cupped Loki's cold cheek in his hand forgetting the no touch rule. Loki pulled back immediately and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"I told you not to touch!" Loki said a bit angry and Tony shrugged.

"Oh, sorry." Tony said not sure why it was such a big deal.

"Wait, didn't you get frostbite?" Loki asked as he looked at Tony's hand and Tony shook his head in the negative. "Oh, because in Asgard when they touch a frost giant's skin they get frostbite immediately." Loki explained

"I guess I'm special." Tony said with a cocky smirk.

"No, I think it's cause I allowed you to touch me or because I've got some asgardian in me." Loki thought out loud.

While Loki thought Tony moved closer and took this time to observe the jotun's form and the markings on his skin and his perfect body. It was unfair! Loki could even make blue look beautiful.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Tony said out loud

"No..."Loki stopped himself when he got a look from Tony that told him not to argue because he wasn't a monster. "Of course I do." Loki said confidently

"See, there's my overly-confident god." Tony said as he pulled Loki to him

"Says the narcissist." Loki replied with a smirk and Tony wanted to kiss that smirk away. So he did, first the kiss was tentative and Tony relished the feeling of Loki's cool jotun lips on his then Tony dared to go deeper and he gasped when Loki's cool tongue entered his. It felt amazing; it was still the same Loki kissing, just a tiny bit colder.

They had moved to the bed and lay beside each other again.

"Hey, before I get another shock and you freak out again. Is there anything else I don't know?' Tony asked looking at Loki

"There's a lot you don't know." Loki answered and Tony sighed.

"I mean, is there anything I don't know that I might need to know?" Tony explained

"Uhhh." Loki said as he thought of important things about himself. "I was married before." He said

"What? Really!" Tony said only a bit shocked. "Guy or girl?" Tony asked after the shock of it wore off.

"Woman." Loki answered. "Her name was sigyn." Loki elaborated

"Okay, cool. Anything else?" Tony asked and Loki stuck his tongue out in thought making him look like the most adorable child ever.

"Oh! I've got four children." Loki said nonchalantly and Tony nearly choked on air.

Loki had children!? Oh my gosh!

"Uhm, wha?" Tony asked even though he was sure he had heard right.

"I've got four children." Loki repeated again as he looked to the ceiling looking at the cracks and marks.

He had four children!? FOUR!

"Ohkay, go on." Tony said trying to be calm

"Their names are fehnir, hela, jorgumond and slepnir." Loki replied and Tony listened intently because he needed to know this if they were taking this relationship seriously.

They didn't have sex that night because Loki spent the rest of the night telling Tony about his children and what had happened to them, where they were. He also spoke about his wife and everything else. Tony had calmed down a lot more when he saw how much Loki cared for his children and how Loki was willing to share stuff with him, he felt really privileged.

Tony lay awake in bed as he thought about everything and watched his boyfriend sleep. '_Boyfriend.'_ That word sounded weird for Tony, he had never used the word girlfriend except for pepper and never dreamt of having a boyfriend but he was happy Loki was his boyfriend. Tony was snapped out of his Loki haze when he saw Loki start to shake and whine in his sleep, he tried waking him but he wouldn't. Loki was having a nightmare, Tony knew all about those but he couldn't wake him. so Tony cuddled up closer and held Loki trying to calm him and sang some random tune or lullaby, he wasn't sure but he sang something trying to calm the god down.

_It's been a long time Loki._

'_Thanos?' Loki asked _

_Yes, hello._

'_What do you want? I don't work for you anymore.' _

_Oh I know that and I'm coming to get my revenge_

'_For what?'_

_You failed me_

'_I did what you asked. It's your army that failed you.' Loki argued_

_Was sleeping with the enemy one of the things I asked you to do?_

'_Leave that out of this. Now what are you doing here?' _

_I've come to warn you or at least tell you of my plans, you failed us and now we're coming for you. You better run and your new friends aren't going to help you, I'm going to destroy their petty realm once and for all and when I'm done I will capture you and torture you slowly in the best way you know how._

'_You'll never.' _

_Ahahaha, we'll see._

Loki woke with a startle and flipped Tony over thinking it was Thanos who had captured him. He looked around then realised he was in the cabin in Greenland with Tony. Oh! He looked around and found Tony lying on the floor rubbing his head.

Loki stood up and walked to Tony.

"Sorry." He said as he pulled him up and sat down on the edge of the bed trying to forget his dream, or not dream. Threat?

"Uh, it's okay." Tony said a bit fuzzy after being flipped onto the floor, he then looked at Loki who looked wrecked and freaked out. What had he dreamt of?

"You okay?" Tony asked sitting next to him

"Yeah." Loki tried to give a reassuring smile but it ended up looking like a grimace

"Come on, you can tell me. Nothing you say now can make me run away." Tony coaxed and Loki debated over whether to tell Tony or not because it would be so easy to lie.

"Thanos." was all Loki said and Tony looked confused.

"What?" Tony asked

"No, it's a who." Loki corrected and Tony signalled for him to go on and explain. "He's the leader of the chitauri and he is a extraordinary being with amazing power and an amazing brain. He's incredibly threatening and I was under his orders more or less to attack Midgard." Loki explained and Tony nodded in understanding.

"So you dreamt of him?" Tony asked and Loki shook his head in the negative.

"One of his abilities is telepathy and he spoke to me in my sleep." Loki explained

"What'd he say?"

"He's coming for revenge." Loki said

* * *

**Thanks for reading R&R**


	19. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don not own the avengers or anything**

* * *

Tony had packed all their bags and was loading it into the car. Loki had explained everything and Tony realised this Thanos guy was a real threat and he needed to tell the team so he had called pepper to tell her to make sure the jet was ready and set up a team meeting. Loki had been unsure about telling others but eventually gave in, so here they were. Packing and just about to drive to the runway so they could get back home.

Loki was sad to leave because he loved the snow but they had to, he knew he wouldn't be safe and that he would be hunted down and tortured but he didn't expect to be friends with the people who took him down and in a relationship with one. He had expected to be captured and be tortured and no one caring, but not this. He didn't want to drag people into this but he guessed it would have happened anyway because the avengers would have had to protect the earth anyway.

They had gotten to the runway and were now getting ready to take off. They had rushed to get back, Tony saying he needed to alert everyone else quickly because he would not let Thanos kill him. Loki had just followed, happy to let Tony do what he wanted. He thought it was cute how protective Tony could be, for a man who is said to be heartless, he sure shows a lot of it.

Loki then dozed off, letting the hum of the plane and Tony's warmth lull him to sleep.

They were now entering the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarier and headed to the meeting. They had stopped at the tower to drop off their bags and check on things then bought burgers from burger king before they had gotten there.

They entered the meeting room and found that everyone was there already. They all looked relaxed except coulson who looked emotionless and fury and hill who just looked pissed and impatient as if they had lives to go to.

"hey lover boys!' Clint shouted and Tony and Loki both rolled their eyes at him.

"Birdie." Tony said and Loki chuckled and Clint's weak glare.

"Hey guys. Good to have you back." Bruce said and Tony smiled at him

"Yeah, I know. Life must've sucked without my awesomeness." Tony said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Not sorry to break this up but why the hell did you call an urgent meeting?" fury asked in an annoyed tone and Tony put his hands up in surrender.

"Chill fury. I don't call meetings for nothing." Tony assured

"Then enlighten me on this important thing." Fury replied still annoyed.

Tony turned to Loki who stood in the far corner of the room, watching them.

"And why is your boy toy here?" fury asked sounding more annoyed. "He's not an avenger." Loki snorted and everyone turned to him.

"No offence but I wouldn't want to be one." Loki replied

"And he's not my 'boy toy', he's my boyfriend." Tony clarified.

"Whatever." Fury shrugged, not really caring and Tony was about to say something when Steve spoke up.

"So, Tony what was this important thing you needed to tell us?" Steve said stopping the fight before it started.

"Oh yeah. I'd rather Loki tell you." Tony pointed to Loki. "That's why he's here." Tony shot a glare to fury who was unfazed

Everyone turned to Loki who had a bored expression on his face as he stood in the corner watching the meeting; he then sighed as he pushed up and away from the wall and moved forward a bit.

"Thanos." Loki started and everyone noticed Thor visibly tense and shudder at the same time. "You mortals won't know of him but he is the eternal one. One of the most powerful beings in the universe, Thor could tell you the whole story." Loki said as he thought about how to put it.

"Okay, so Thanos used his telepathy to come to me in my dreams and he says he will get his revenge on you all and me because I failed him and you guys beat him, he will be bringing an entire army. What you faced when I attacked was only the front line, so you will need allies." Loki summarised and sat down on a chair beside Natasha.

"So you called a meeting to tell us that your boyfriend is being hunted by an evil guy and you want us to protect him." fury said uninterested

"Nicky—" Tony started but Loki stopped him as he stood up

"Understand this fury, he doesn't just want me. He doesn't even want to kill me, he wants to torture and use me but I can't say the same for you and your realm. Thanos is in love with death, he courts it so when I say Thanos is coming for revenge I mean that he will destroy your realm and all of you in it just for fun and because YOU stopped his previous plans so if I were you, I would take this very seriously because you have no idea what he is capable of." Loki said in a low threatening voice that sent shivers down almost everyone's spines.

"Aye, Loki is right. Thanos is a being that should be feared; even the all-father fears him. Bori was the only one able to stop him, so it shall be near impossible to stop him." Thor spoke up and you could hear the fear in his voice when he said Thanos.

"Oh, this guy sounds like the chizz." Clint said and Natasha elbowed him telling him to shut up. "Just saying, if two gods are afraid of him then damn this guy is bad." Clint commented

"I am not afraid of anything." Loki argued as he held his head up high.

"Sure." Natasha said disbelievingly

"I just respect his power and know when someone is out of my league." Loki continued and both Natasha and Clint rolled their eyes.

"Okay sure." Bruce said disbelievingly. "So, if this is the real deal then what are we going to do about it?" Bruce asked focusing on the serious stuff

"You aren't seriously going to believe Loki are you?" agent hill spoke up and before Loki could reply he froze and everyone watched as his eyes glowed blue.

_Your allies don't seem to trust you, young prince._

'_I don't need them to.' Loki said_

_Oh but you will, because then how will you attempt to protect yourself? Surely Asgard won't help you._

'_Of course not but right now you're just helping my case.'_

_Yes, I love a challenge and I hope these mortals shall provide a good one._

'_Yes they will, they may actually beat you.' _

_Wishful thinking_

'_Perhaps.'_

_Well, prepare for your loss little prince._

Loki snapped back to reality and fell ungracefully onto his chair. Tony was next to him in an instant and all eyes were on him, even coulson looked a bit shocked.

"I trust Loki, because that looked like some serious telepathy shit right there." Clint responded to agent hill's question and everyone nodded in agreement.

"What did he say?" fury asked and Loki smirked in response, regaining his energy.

"Oh not much really. Just that he loves a challenge and that you should prepare for battle." Loki said disinterested.

"Then we'll give him one." Steve said in his most leaderly voice and Tony almost snorted but managed to hold it in.

"That would take many warriors for Thanos is not one to be trifled with." Thor said and Loki nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we call on our hero friends?" Clint suggested and for once it wasn't a stupid idea.

"That, isn't a stupid idea. Well done Clint." Tony congratulated

"But who could we ask?" Steve asked

"What about our freaky four?" Tony suggested

"Fantastic Tony." Steve corrected

"Thanks capsicle, I know I am." Tony said with a smug smile which made Loki elbow him lightly in the ribs.

"No, they're called the fantastic four and they're busy dealing with some doom business." Bruce said

"How about the x-men?" Natasha suggested

"Yes, I'm sure we could call Xavier and have him help. Coulson?" fury said as he turned to Phil

"Yes sir. I'll get right to it." Phil said as he made his way to leave but Tony stopped him.

"No agent. It's cool; Loki and I can go and talk to Charlie." Tony said and fury scowled

"I don't think you should do that." Agent hill said

"Well it doesn't matter what you think." Tony said, getting a little annoyed with agent hill.

"Anthony is right, if I go. I can explain exactly what is going on and what we will need." Loki said in a somewhat placating tone that surprised Tony just a bit but at least Loki was on his side.

"Stark is right." Fury said after a moment of thought and hill looked astonished.

"You can't be serious sir. You're going to trust the man who invaded the earth just a few months ago and tried to kill agent coulson!" agent hill exclaimed in disbelief.

"Actually, I didn't try and kill ." Loki said

"What the hell! You stabbed him in the chest!" she shouted in response and everyone in the room except fury, Phil, Tony and Loki flinched at the memory.

"Yes, I stabbed him but I didn't try to kill him because believe me. If I wanted him dead, he would be." Loki said in a nonchalant tone and everyone looked at him strangely.

"It is true, my brother never misses a target and if he wants you dead, trust me, you will be dead." Thor said backing up his brother.

"It's great and lovely to know that Loki didn't want me dead and all but can we get back to the main topic now?" Phil said from his position next to fury.

"Yes, stark and Loki will be going to Xavier's to get help." Fury announced. "End of story." He said as he looked towards agent hill who was still fuming with anger.

"Okay, meeting over." Tony said to everyone in the room as he grabbed Loki's hand and headed for the door. "Bye. Don't miss us too much." He smirked as he walked out the conference room with Loki by his side.

Tony turned to Loki with a small smile. "This is going to be a long few months isn't it?" he asked as they stepped off the hellicarrier and walked towards the car.

"Indeed."

* * *

**R&R**


	20. X-mansion pt1

**A/N okay, I've put a bit of x-men in this because i just love them and all especially cherik. **

**so what you need to know is that, charles is not in a wheelchair. Eric never shot him.  
the time line is all messed up because raven, Charles and eric are around late forties, the usual x-men are around eighteenish except for storm and logan who are in their thirties. The school is somewhat established and charles and Eric are in a relationship.**

**But please read anyway.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers or anything**

* * *

They had packed Tony's bags and hurried to get to the jet so they could get to Xavier's sooner, Loki was a bit uneasy since he didn't know of the people who they were going to ask for help from but let it go and let himself enjoy the trip.

They had arrived there at around four pm and Loki had to admit that they place was quite extravagant and beautiful.

They walked up onto the school grounds, which looked more like an old mansion though, getting a few stares and lots of whispers but Loki and Tony didn't care because they were used to being talked about.

"Wow, didn't think anyone could have a bigger house than you." Loki commented as they made their way up to the front door.

"Yeah, Charles' parents liked the big things and it's not really a house. It's a school." Tony said as they reached the door. He lifted his hand and rang the doorbell. They stood side by side in front of the door, waiting patiently and Tony tapped his fingers on Loki's hand during the wait because he didn't really like to be idle.

The door was opened by a beautiful African American woman with shocking white hair and hypnotising grey eyes.

"Tony, how nice it is to see you again." She smiled as she reached out to hug him.

"'Ro, hey." Tony replied as he stepped back to stand next to Loki. Storm turned and looked towards Loki smiling genuinely.

"And this must be the guy we've been seeing so much of on the news. It's nice to meet you though, I'm ororo Munroe but you can call me either storm or 'Ro. whichever you like." she stuck out her hand for a shake.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too." He paused and took her hand and bought it up for a kiss. "Storm." He let her hand go and stood up straight offering her a slight smile. Storm blushed at the gesture.

"Quite a gentleman you've got yourself there Tony." She gestured inside. "Come in."

All of them walked inside and storm shut the door behind them thinking that Tony's boyfriend wasn't too bad and Tony would have a hard time keeping all the young girl's eyes off him because he was even more handsome than on TV.

"So, is there a specific reason you're here?" storm asked as they sat down in the living room

"Yes, I need to see Charlie." Tony said and storm chuckled at the nickname.

"You know he hates it when you call him that." Storm said

"Anthony knows everyone dislikes the nicknames he gives them but that doesn't stop him from using them." Loki shrugged

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience." Storm said and Loki nodded

"Yeah, reindeer games over here know a lot about that." Tony mocked and Loki rolled his eyes making storm laugh

"sadly." Loki said and storm sighed as she heard someone shout her name

"Haha, shame. Charles is in his private library. I'm sure you remember the way, I've got to save some kid before they hurt themselves more." Storm stood up as she said goodbye.

"Well, let's go." Tony pulled Loki up and they walked out into the hall towards Charle's floor. As they walked down the hall they passed some of the dorms and Tony saw that every girls eyes practically devoured Loki right on the spot he heard things like:

'Ohhh, who's the hot guy?'

'He's practically sex on legs.'

'I wonder if his mutant ability is being extremely good looking because he's got that down.'

Tony didn't like the stares and comments but Loki seemed completely oblivious as he walked as confidently as ever without a care in the world. Loki was all his, he wouldn't fall for these girls. Tony took Loki's hand in his possessively and pulled him closer as a growl threatened to leave his mouth. Tony was being possessive and he knew it, but he didn't want to share Loki.

Tony turned only to see a proud smirk on Loki's face. 'He knows what he's doing and he doesn't even bother to try stopping it!'

They finally arrived at charles' floor and Tony knocked on the door. It opened almost instantly.

"Charlie! How's it?" Tony smiled and Charles rolled his eyes.

"Tony. It's alright, come on in." Charles gestured inside

Tony and Loki stepped inside and found that Charles hadn't been alone but had been playing chess with a friend.

"Eric?" Loki said somewhat surprised to find him here.

"Loki?" Eric turned and saw Loki standing beside Charles and Tony . "It's been a long time."

Loki laughed as he shook Eric's hand and gave him a hug.

Charles and Tony just stood there watching the scene and wondered how these two knew each other.

"Uhm if you don't mind Loks. How do you know Eric?" Loki and Eric both looked to each other and Eric gestured for him to explain.

"well Eric and I met many years ago, we were in a bar and I had just had a bad day with Thor and his idiot friends so I had travelled to Midgard and Eric had been having a hard time figuring out things. We got drunk and talked a little too much; we found out that we both didn't care much for mortals. I found about his abilities and he in turn a little about me." Loki gave them a brief summary

Tony and Charles nodded in understanding.

"So, what are you doing here Eric?" Loki asked confused

"You know when we met and as you said I was figuring things out. I had left this place after we had a huge battle and I had solved my problems but Charles and I had a falling out of some sorts, we had different ideas. Charles wanted peace with the humans and I wanted war. So I left saying I needed space and time to think and that's when you found me. But as you can see, I came back and we reached a compromise." Eric smiled lovingly towards Charles.

"That's lovely."

"How about you?" Eric asked as he walked over to Charles and wrapped his arms around him

Tony and Loki both looked at each other and had a silent conversation with their eyes, asking what they should say and how to approach the conversation.

Just as Loki was about to start explaining, the door opened and a blue raven walked in and stopped as she spotted Loki.

"Mmm, so this is tall dark and unbelievably sexy." Raven smirked. "The rumours are true. You are like sex on legs." Raven flirted and Tony tensed

"More like sexy all around but thank you for the compliment." Loki smiled seductively. "Hello, my name's Loki." He took her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"Chivalry soooo isn't dead." Raven said a bit flustered, most people were repelled by her blue form. It was nice to get attention especially from someone so attractive.

Loki stood up straight but remained by raven's side.

"So anyway, Raven that's Loki and Loki that's raven." Charles introduced

"Raven." Loki purred seductively. "It's lovely to meet you." Loki said with a bit of his British accent coming out in his voice and Tony was about to burst because Loki was purposefully flirting with her, right in front of him!

"Thank you. Most people are kind of freaked by my blue; it's nice to know someone who isn't." Raven said with a bit of sadness creeping into her voice.

"Raven." Charles said

"No it's fine Charles. I was just saying it's nice to meet a human who isn't freaked." Raven shrugged and Loki looked kind of offended by being called a human. Tony couldn't help but laugh at his face, it was hilarious. Clearly he was the only one who found it funny because raven, Charles and Eric all looked confused and Loki was glaring daggers at him.

"Ok, sorry princess." Tony lifted his hands up in surrender but the use of the nickname only intensified the glare more. "Okay okay, it's just that...ugh, Loks can you show them?"

Loki glared at him and Tony knew that Loki still hated his jotun form but it was just this once.

"Come on. Pleeease!?" Tony asked with puppy dog eyes and Loki rolled his eyes.

"no." He said plainly and Tony pouted.

"Pwetty please please please please, with me on top?" Tony begged and Loki couldn't help the small smile on his face and Tony knew he had won.

Everyone else besides Tony and Loki were confused at this point. Loki walked into the middle of the room and sighed in resignation knowing that it wouldn't really matter anymore.

The next thing, Loki's pale white skin was turning blue and bright emerald eyes turned blood red and the temperature in the room dropped about ten degrees and everyone was staring at a blue Loki who still looked just as good.

"Wooh. So you're blue? Are you a shape shifter like me too? A mutant?" raven asked hopefully

"Oh no darling." Tony nearly growled at the nickname, Loki must have noticed because he sent a mischievous smirk towards him, so this was his payback.

"You never told me you were blue Loki?" Eric spoke up

"Didn't come up." Loki shrugged but he hadn't known then so he couldn't have said.

"If you don't mind answering. What are you then, if you're not mutant? Because I find it fascinating how I cannot read your mind." Charles inquired curiously

"You really don't watch the news do you?" Tony asked incredulously

"We've been quite busy so we may have missed some important things." Tony snorted

"Yeah, you missed the big alien invasion and all. Nothing much." Tony said sarcastically

Raven, Charles and Eric's eyebrows shot up at this and Loki coughed a bit uncomfortably.

"Ahahaha yeah, good times." Loki said with a smile

"Okay, how does this relate to sex on legs over there?" Raven pointed to Loki who had just finished changing back to his normal form.

"Oh yes, I suppose I shall have to explain. Won't I?" they all nodded. "Can I sit? It's quite the story and it'll also explain why we're here." Loki asked and Charles nodded and they all sat down. Raven jumped next to Loki who just smirked so Tony had to sit on the opposite couch, pouting.

"Alright, so. I'm not human, I'm actually a god and that explains why your abilities won't work on me." Loki looked to Charles. "A prince of Asgard, you may have read about us in your Norse myths. I am the god of mischief, fire and am a trickster and if you want, silvertounge. But as I recently learned I am not completely asgardian, my so-called father took me when I was a child from the other realm joutenheim and I am a prince there too. Probably king now, since that I killed my biological father." Loki shrugged and surprisingly the people in the room didn't stare at him horrified, he guessed they had their own issues.

"So when I found out about my heritage I was quite upset and managed to get my step-brother banished to your realm, he had his huge battle which in turn got him the girl and his hammer back, textbook fairytale really. That was great and all but when we battled he broke the bifrost to save joutenheim from being destroyed but I fell into space for what seemed a millennium and thought I'd die but I landed on your planet, earth, with these beings called the chitauri and the person who provided me with them used me and put me under the control of the tessaract so I would do his work for him. While under its control, I invaded your realm and led the army to war against your planet but Anthony and his team managed to take me down and when the green monster smashed me around I gained control of my mind again." Loki sighed and took a deep breath finding the correct words for what he wanted to say.

"Now I'm sort of helping S.H.I.E.L.D with their missions but a few nights ago I had this dream and Thanos, the powerful being that was in charge of the chitauri and gave them to me was in it. He blames me for the failure of his invasion on your planet and also your realm so he is going to come and attack you. Honestly, you should be scared. He is extremely powerful and emotionless. He will not stop at anything until he gets his revenge on me and everyone else in this realm." Loki finished and leaned back onto the couch nonchalantly.

"Loki, you have one hell of a life." Eric said laughing a bit.

"So you're the dangerous type. I like it." Raven said as she brushed her hand down Loki's arms.

Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"Princess." Tony said through his teeth in a low growl, making everyone turn to him.

"Yes, stark." Loki teased letting go of the fact that Tony had called him princess. "You need something?" Loki asked mockingly and Tony counted to ten in his head calming himself down.

Eric burst out laughing understanding what was going on because he knew Loki could be a flirt but raven and Charles looked even more confused.

"Would you like to go outside and talk a bit?" Tony asked trying to be calm but it still sounded a bit like a hiss.

"I'm quite alright, Stark. We could just speak here." Loki said with a mischievous smirk as he put his arm around raven, pulling her closer to him and she really didn't mind at all.

"Okay then. Get your arms off of her!" Tony growled and raven was a bit shocked at the ferociousness behind it but then Charles understood what was going on and chuckled quietly with Eric.

"Why? What's wrong stark." Loki feigned ignorance

"Okay I get it. It's revenge for me making you turn jotun, you win! Okay now stop flirting with her." Tony said a bit annoyed because Loki just pulled raven closer to his chest.

"uhm, what's going on?" raven asked a bit confused and Tony couldn't take it, so he stood up, yanked Loki up by the arm and kissed him hard right in front of raven, making sure she could see it clearly and get the point.

The kiss lasted a while as it got deeper but Tony remembered they were being watched and stopped it.

"You're so annoying." Tony said with a smirk, a bit breathless after the kiss.

"Okay, so what the hell is going on here?" raven asked completely confused and a bit shocked.

"Oh sorry darling, I'm kind of in a relationship with star—." Loki said

"Tony." Tony cut in.

"Anthony here, But you really are beautiful and don't forget it." Loki smiled charmingly.

"Damn! Why are the hot ones always gay?" Raven sighed

"No. Not gay." Loki said "I don't like to put labels on myself. I go for whatever catches my attention, and you my darling, are quite a sight." Loki said seductively

"Uh uh. Not again. You can't just flirt blindly with people." Tony scolded "not everyone likes it."

"Oh don't worry I like it and he can flirt all he wants." Raven smirked

"And you're just jealous darling. I could flirt with you if you like." Loki said

"Please, me? Tony Stark, jealous? Never." Tony tried to play it cool but he knew that Loki was right

"Tony, we all know you're jealous. You might as well confess." Charles said teasing Tony

"Yes, might as well." Eric said. "If I we're with Loki I'd be jealous too you know. Just look at him." Eric said and Charles slapped him on the arm. "What you know he's good looking too, you're just too scared to admit it." Eric said to Charles

"Oh, you flatter me so." Loki pretended to be embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm jealous. Happy?" Tony said

"Very, and don't worry. I'll flirt with you more." Loki said with a seductive smile and Tony thought that that wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go. A little too much love in here." raven said as she walked to the door. " I'll see you at dinner."

Tony thought about the words raven had said, love? Did he love Loki? Ughh, he'd had this internal battle before. Maybe he did love him. But love was huge and if he was in love with Loki, did Loki love him back? Nuh uh, Tony Stark does not fall in love. But maybe he did love Loki... FUCK!

_You're thinking quite loud Tony. _

'_Oh sorry, you didn't hear that did you?'_

_I did_

'_Okay, you love Eric don't you'_

_Of course and I know what you're going to ask, we'll talk about it later_

'_Okay Charlie.' And Tony swore he could literally feel Charles's mental eye roll. _

"Okay, so about why you came here. We'll help in any way we can and thank you for the warning. So you're staying I presume?" Charles said

"I guess so." Tony and Loki both shrugged because they really didn't feel like travelling back so soon.

"Then you'll have to join us for dinner." Eric said

"Great, I'm hungry." Tony said excitedly

"You're always hungry." Loki commented as they all walked down to the main dining room.

"And you're never hungry, you should eat more." Tony said as he poked at Loki's ribs making him giggle a bit but if anyone ever asked he would deny it.

"You sound like my mother." Loki replied as they neared the dining room.

* * *

**R&R please**


	21. X-mansion pt2

They were all in the dining room slash cafeteria type thing. It was huge and full of children and as soon as Loki and Tony entered all eyes were on them or mainly Loki. Especially the girls' eyes and some odd boys. Loki just smirked and continued walking unfazed and Tony could feel himself getting possessive.

They moved to the table where all the 'grown ups' sat at. Loki was introduced to everyone there; there was a tall and burly man with wild hair who seemed to be in a relationship with storm named Logan (wolverine). There was a girl who had a white strip of hair and a southern accent named Marie(rogue), a boy with spiky hair named bobby (ice man), a strong Russian man named poitr(colossus) and a small girl with brown hair named Katie (kitty). All together they were an interesting bunch.

They ate in silence not sure of what to say when Charles broke the silence.

"Okay, your thoughts are all running wild that it's giving me a headache. Just ask the man what you want to ask, I'm sure he won't mind. Right Loki?"

"Not at all." Loki replied as he leaned back in his chair relaxing, having finished his meal already.

Everyone looked around waiting until someone asked the question on their mind.

"Are you really a god like everyone says or is it just a stupid rumour?" kitty asked

"Well yeah. I could show you." Loki loved to show off and Tony knew it.

"Really, how?" kitty asked a bit excited

"Well, I can prove that I posses magic and have lived for more than a century." Loki said knowing that it would be the easiest way to prove it.

"Okay, do some magic?" Kitty said

"My powers are limited right now because of...certain events but I'll do something simple." Loki said and there was a faint green glow before Loki was in his asgardian armour with the helmet and all.

"Wow, cool helmet." Rogue said and Loki shrugged as his crimson button down shirt and black slacks reappeared on his body.

"I heard you were blue like raven. Are you?" poitr asked and Loki felt a bit uncomfortable about the topic because it was more than being blue it was being a Mon—no, he stopped himself there. He wasn't going to think like that because Tony was with him and Tony wouldn't be with a monster. He was not a monster. He must've been in his head for a while because Tony took squeezed his thigh under the table reassuringly.

Loki didn't bother to say anything but instead changed into his blue form and watched as everyone including the kids stared.

"Why's it so cold in here?" poitr asked as he felt Goosebumps

"It happens, because I'm part frost giant. Not so much giant but more frosty." Loki smirked

"It's not that cold" bobby said shrugging

"That's because you're made of ice." Rouge said

"Oh really, you're made of ice. I bet I could make you cold." Loki challenged with a mischievous smirk Tony knew all too well.

"You can try." Bobby offered up an icy hand towards Loki.

Loki touched the arm and bobby recoiled.

"Wow you're cold man" bobby said rubbing the part of his arm that had been frozen.

"All I did was touch you." Loki shrugged as he put an arm around Tony who didn't flinch at the contact.

"Then how come you can touch him?" bobby asked confused

"Just too hot to be frozen baby." Tony said cockily and Loki snorted

"I can stop my freezing touch if I like." Loki said as he turned back to his normal form.

"Okay then, are all gods as sexy as you." Storm asked which made everyone turn and face her shocked at her question especially Logan.

"Oh you humans sure know how to make a god feel special. I would ask if all mortals or mutants were as beautiful and radiant as you but I've seen others and have to say you are unique among everyone else." Loki said charmingly to which storm blushed and Logan growled beside her. "But to answer your question, that's a no. If you've seen my step-brother you would think him loud and annoying and quite stupid." Loki answered making Tony chuckle slightly.

"You really are the charmer. I'm gonna ask the question we've all been thinking, are you single? Because Tony seems a little jealous and you seem far too flirty to be taken even though on TV it says you're dating but we can never trust the news you see." storm said

"Ahahaha, yes-" Tony elbowed him in the ribs making him think twice about his answer. "Oof, I mean no." Loki turned to Tony with a smirk; it was fun messing with Tony. He looked so cute when he was jealous or angry.

"What a shame." Storm said.

"I know right." Raven agreed

"But, if I weren't. I'd have the hardest time staying away from all of you ladies, you're just all so lovely." Loki went on again

"So are you actually with Tony or is he just a cover for the person you're really with because I don't really see it?" one of the younger girls asked, they hadn't realised that all the children were listening to their conversation

"Ah, good question. I think you should figure that out on your own, shouldn't be that hard with how jealous they are behaving." Loki replied purposely smiling towards Tony.

"Well I think dinner is over. Off to your rooms children." Charles said as he stood up with Eric. "Care to join me for a game of chess Tony?"

_To talk_

"Sure Charlie, see ya later Loks." Tony said as he left with Eric and Charles and headed for the library.

"Do you want a tour of the mansion?" kitty asked Loki.

"That would be lovely. You could all come and join me." Loki said as he stood up. Only bobby, poitr, rouge, kitty, Logan and storm joined him

Tony sat across the chess board from Charles. Chess wasn't really his type of game even though he was quite good at it. He found it quite boring and only played when offered which was only when he visited Charles.

"So, how are you Tony? We haven't really talked since you've arrived." Charles said starting up conversation as he took one of Tony's pawns.

"I'm good." Tony replied shrugging even though he wanted to say more.

"You can tell me what's wrong you know." Charles reassured

"Okay, well. Everything's great and almost perfect you know, I've got Loki and he makes me happy even though he's so sneaky and super flirty. I have probably never been so happy before, not even when I got to meet AC/DC! He's actually really sweet and caring and honest sometimes. My friends have kind of accepted us, Loki has made friends with my friends and he's on the good side now." Tony sighed. "I know Thanos is coming and that's going to be a great battle but I'm quite relaxed and the thing I keep stressing about is my feelings! Of all things? Why?" Tony slumped down in his chair as he moved his bishop and took Charles' knight "check."

Charles got out of check and leaned back and looked straight at Tony.

"That's great. What do you feel when you're with Loki or what do you feel towards him, what is he in your eyes?" Charles asked as he played therapist

"when I'm with him, everything is right, I feel happy, contempt, I need him, I am always shocked by his beauty, he's smart, he's just as cocky or even more so than me, I laugh more when with him, I sleep better with him, I'm always thinking of him and you should have been in my head earlier today when we arrived. I was all crazy and possessive. It's just what he does to me. What is up with this Charles?" Tony was confused

"You're in love." Eric who had been reading a book finally spoke up and Charles nodded in agreement.

"No, I can't be. This isn't love? No way, I don't know how to love." Tony denied it vehemently

"I know what you're thinking right now. I've been there." Eric said

**Eric had another German beer, he needed to clear his head. Everything was so messed up, he had left Charles to go and think but he missed him so much. Why hadn't he just thrown the missiles back? What stopped him? He knew exactly what it was; it was those pleading crystal blue eyes begging him. Screw Charles and his eyes, he probably mind controlled him. But he couldn't have because he had the helmet on. Ugh! **

**He downed his beer as a thin pale but beautiful man sat on the stool next to him and ordered a beer, he looked just as tired as he did. At least he wasn't the only miserable one here. **

"**You should stop staring." The pale man said and Eric didn't realise he had been staring**

"**oh." He wasn't going to apologise, he didn't apologise to anyone. The barman bought his drink and the pale man drank most of it in one gulp. Just then, some fat man bumped into him and made him spill the beer on his pants.**

"**Stupid humans." The pale man mumbled and the beer on his pants disappeared instantly.**

"**You don't like them too?" Eric said and the pale man looked up from his drink to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Eric." He didn't know why he introduced himself, figured because he was drunk. **

**After a while the man responded and he found out the man's name was Loki and they talked mostly about how stupid humans were and Eric unloaded his whole story about Charles on Loki. They were both really drunk but managed to stay sober enough to have a proper conversation**

"—**I don't know what happened. Why I didn't just kill them all, just because he begged me not to, how pathetic." Eric said**

"**Describe this Charles you speak of."Loki asked**

"**Why?" Eric asked confused**

"**I won't go and kill him or anything." Loki joked "just do it." Loki said and Eric didn't bother arguing because he could talk about Charles all day.**

"**Okay, he's a short British man with—." Eric started and Loki stopped him.**

"**No, not physical aspects. His character and what you think of him." Loki corrected downing another beer.**

"**He's kind, he always sees the best in people even when they can't, he's incredibly trusting and isn't afraid to show emotions. I usually think it's weak but it makes him the strongest person I have ever met. He is stubborn to a fault which makes him adorable and always put's others first which is so endearing. He is quite smart and selfless but oblivious to the bad world and so pure that I think no one deserves him because they'll just ruin him... He feels safe, sweet and comforting even in the worst times. I can always turn to him and know he'll understand." Eric said **

"**Notice how everything you said about him was something you see as great about the man. I know the answer to your problem." Loki paused downing another beer. "You are irrevocably and madly in love him." **

**Eric stared in disbelief. "You aren't serious." Loki nodded. "You barely know me."**

"**Yes that's true, but you have talked quite a lot and I'm quite perceptive. You didn't kill the humans because you knew it would hurt him and in turn you would lose him. You didn't want that, because you love him." **

**Eric thought about it. He may be right, but he was never good at emotions. He needed to see Charles and sort this out. **

"**Thank you...my friend." Eric said not really sure how to address the stranger but figured he would be a friend after tonight. "Hope to see you again."**

"**You probably won't." Loki smiled a small smile. "Goodbye."**

"You're in denial." Eric said

"No, he's scared. He knows deep down that he does love him. He's thought about this before, he knows the signs but he can't bring himself to say it because he's scared. Scared that..."

"He won't love me back." Tony finished for Charles with a sad look on his face.

"What if he doesn't, I know he doesn't do emotions and he's a god. What would he want with a lowly mortal like me? Could he even love me? No, he doesn't. You saw how he openly flirted with everyone else, forgot about me." Tony gave a self-depreciating laugh and sat back. The chess game completely forgotten.

Charles didn't know what to say. He had been in his place before with Eric but he didn't know Loki so he couldn't say anything.

"I can't read his mind so I can't tell you what he feels but he looks happy with you." Charles said honestly

"Happy isn't being in love." Tony said

"He does love you." Eric said and Tony turned to him

"How would you know?"

"He said so on the night we met." Eric stated simply and Tony was confused because they didn't even know each other then.

**Eric stopped before he exited the bar and turned back to Loki**

"**How do you know I'm in love with him, because I could say great things about a lot of people and not be in love with them?" Eric asked, curious.**

"**I think humans are weak and below me and you dislike the humans so much and you had the perfect opportunity to kill thousands just by the flick of your wrist but you didn't and If I were you and had been through what you had, I would have. But you're choosing to go back to him and try and live peacefully with them." Loki paused as he thought about his next few words. "I would only do that, living in peace with humans that I know are below me that I don't like, for someone I loved and if that was what they wanted." Loki shrugged as he stood up and walked out through the door. **

Tony sat there frozen, thinking about what Eric had said. Loki could possibly love him?

_Of course_

Then Tony remembered the conversation they had a few weeks ago after the press conference. Loki had said he had done it for him; he was living with humans and helping them for him.

"He did it for me." Tony said it because he still couldn't believe it.

"Well thank you Charles and Eric. I feel a bit better now." Tony stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, I've got to find my boyfriend and go to bed." Tony walked out of the room and went in search of Loki.

Tony was walking around looking for Loki when he heard some of the x-men talking and then heard Loki. They were outside in the garden, the voices had stopped and he could no longer hear Loki talking. He turned the corner and found Loki pressed up against the wall kissing some girl he didn't know the name of. Tony froze in shock.

How could he!? He thought they were in a relationship. Tony felt like crying or screaming or something but he wouldn't do that because he was a Stark, Starks didn't cry. He turned to run away because he couldn't watch it anymore but he kicked over a potted plant and made a noise. He ran even faster when he heard Loki call his name telling him to stop.

He made it to their bedroom and locked it before Loki could enter. He didn't want to ever see him again. How could he have done this? He heard a knock on the door and knew it was Loki

"Anthony." No response

"Please let me in." Nothing

"I can explain." Ha! That was rich. Worst excuse ever and anyway how could he believe him anyway. He was the god of lies.

"She came onto me. I didn't kiss her back, I don't know what happened but I froze when she kissed me. I'm so sorry. Please let me in." Loki begged.

For a second Tony believed him and almost let him in. Almost. But Tony just lay on the bed and let the tears fall, not caring that he was acting like a teenage girl and being very un-Stark, how could he have been so stupid to think that he actually loved him?


	22. X-mansion pt3

Loki had sat by the door most of the night but went to sleep on the couch when he realised Tony wasn't coming out.

How could everything have gone so wrong?

**Loki walked around with the other x-men as they showed him the school and everything. They had just gone past the danger room which was a thousand times better than Tony's training room. They now walked in the garden which was beautifully kept and he thought of how the roses looked so beautiful but no colour was a match for the chocolate brown of Tony's eyes. **

"**Hey, come on Loki. Move along." Rogue called to him and he took his eyes away from the roses and caught up with them.**

**Then a older girl, 22 perhaps was walking up to them and everyone, especially the younger ones, seemed to dislike her very much judging by the way they tensed and turned their backs to her. Loki didn't know why.**

"**Oh here comes trouble." Bobby said as he went to stand by rogue.**

**The girl was tall and quite pretty, with black hair and blue eyes. She looked as if she could be a model. She ignored everyone else and came up to Loki and Loki got a bad felling about this because for some reason the girl seemed familiar in a bad way.**

"**Hey handsome. What you doing with these losers?" she said **

"**Not losers. And I'm busy, bye." Loki brushed her off still trying to figure out why he didn't like her much but she was persistent**

"**Name's Amy, rhymes with baby or take me." She said**

"**lovely." Loki remarked sarcastically, definitely not interested if that was her best line.**

"**Oh come on. Don't you want to know my mutation?" she asked as she moved closer to Loki. **

"**Not really." Loki said trying to get away**

"**But it's a very sexy mutation." She said. "well how about I show you." And before he knew it, he was up against the wall and her lips on his but he couldn't push her back. He couldn't move, but he felt everything. He was stuck and didn't like it. But then he heard a loud noise and saw what looked like...TONY! That distraction was enough for Amy to lose her grip on his and him to regain power over his limbs so he could push her back. **

"**What the hell!" Loki shouted and she smirked. "You leave me alone." And with that he ran off trying to find Tony.**

It had been three days and Tony hardly left the room and when he did. He always managed to avoid Loki or he'd just ignore him as he ran away. Loki was suffering, it was killing him and it was that evil girl Amy's fault. He wished he could just kill her on the spot, but for some reason he couldn't. It seemed as if he had grown a conscience over the past few months.

He just wished Tony would listen to him. He missed him, his ridiculous jealousy, the snarkiness, his warmth, touch, feel, scent...

"Loki." Loki hadn't noticed Eric enter the room.

"Yes."

"We know what happened between you and Tony." Loki snorted because really, who didn't know?

"Took you a while, considering the fact that he's been avoiding me for three days straight." Loki said a bit pissed off.

"We want to help. We know that you didn't do anything and that it was one of the students that caused this, she's new and we talked to her but she decided to leave the school." Eric said feeling sorry for his friend. He didn't look good; he looked tired and hadn't eaten for three days straight.

"Yeah well good riddens, and not like Anthony's gonna listen. I tried to explain but he wouldn't respond or listen." Loki sighed in defeat.

"We'll all talk to him. I can get us into his room and Charles will try calm him down and bobby, rogue, kitty, poitr,'Ro and Logan will be there and tell Charles the truth." Eric assured and Loki thought about it for a while, it was worth a try.

"okay." Loki agreed

"But first you need to take a shower and look presentable. You can use mine." Loki nodded and headed off to the shower 

It was around midday and they all stood outside Tony's door ready to put the plan into action. Charles knocked on the door but when he heard no response he spoke up.

"Tony, it's Charles. We need to talk."

"Just go away. I know what you're gonna say, tell Loki to leave me the hell alone." Tony said from the other side of the door.

Everyone looked at each other and Charles nodded towards Eric letting him know that he could open the door.

The knob twisted slowly and the door opened. The room was dark, all the windows and curtains closed, quite depressing really. Tony lay in bed typing on his Starkpad, probably working on his suits.

"What do you want?!" Tony growled as Eric closed the door and storm moved to open the curtains and windows to get some light and fresh air in.

Tony looked tired and sad and there were empty bottles of whiskey everywhere. You could tell he was angry because Tony usually worked on projects and got drunk when he was frustrated about something.

"Anthony—." Tony glared at Loki and he stepped back

"What do you want?!" Tony asked again

"Tony, Loki didn't do anything." Eric said and this only made Tony angrier

"Yeah, because kissing some random chick when you're in a relationship with someone is totally cool. Sure. Especially when all day all you've been doing is shamelessly flirting with every woman in sight in front of your current boyfriend as if it's nothing. But hey, I should have seen this coming anyway. Clearly you were just using me since you're the trickster and I guess it still was just a game to you wasn't it? I bet you lied about everything else too, trusting me and all about you family and past and crap. You just played me like a violin, and were pretty good at it, used me to get inside S.H.I.E.L.D and on the good side of people so they wouldn't suspect anything if you tried to kill them. You seduced me just like you planned from the beginning, well done Loki! You should get a fucking badge or something; let me get it for you since I've been doing everything for you anyway. You won the frikken game! Whoopdy fucking doo." Tony was basically shouting in frustration.

Loki was hurt more than he thought he would be by all these words, did Tony think so low of him. All his life people have expected him to be bad and evil but he thought Tony was different. He gave him his trust and he just threw it back in his face. He knew it was a mistake trusting the man, stupid! Loki stepped forward and out Tony's room's door. He didn't know where he wanted to go but he just needed to get out of here, away from Tony, away from the pain and hurt.

Tony still sat on the bed after Loki had left and everyone was still there watching him, staring in shock and horror and a bit of sorrow.

"What?!" Tony was pissed now, he had a massive hangover and these people wouldn't leave him alone.

Erik shook his head disappointedly

"Did you not just hear what you said? A few nights ago you were saying how much you really like Loki and I told you he really liked you too, maybe even love! And then you just go and do that? For a genius you're really stupid." Eric paused and waited for Tony to say something but he remained quiet so he carried on.

"From that one night that I met him and talked to him he told me about his life, not too much though but from what I got. Loki doesn't trust people, they always let him down or break it and if I'm right I think you know that already. But he trusted you, he actually put his hope in you and was honest and showed a part of himself to you that no one gets to see but you just threw it away like it was nothing." Eric continued

"He's the cheater and liar here! He played me; I was just another game to him." Tony said defensively

"Of all people, you're the last person I'd expect to think so low of him. Did you even ask him about what happened? Talk to him? Give him the benefit of the doubt? No. You just judged him and made assumptions and that just showed how much you actually trust him. Now you're going to hear what really happened that night." Eric commanded and stepped back so Logan could step forward.

"your little boyfriend over there didn't do anything. We were on our tour and he was looking at the roses probably thinking of you or some romantic shit like that, then we told him to hurry up but when he got to us the girlie came ova and was all ova him but he wasn't in the mood for it, not even flirting like he so shamelessly does with every woman in sight and pushed her away but then she used her powers and paralyzed him so he couldn't move and she kissed him up against the wall. He didn't even kiss her back. He was a good little boyfriend. I'm no good at romantic crap but you're even more stupid than me if you actually think he, who can't take his eyes off you even when he's flirting with other girls, cheated on you." Logan said and stepped back

"Yeah, like I can believe you." Tony said with a huff starting to feel a little bit of doubt creeping in but he pushed it down.

Charles expected this because Tony never liked to admit he was in the wrong so he decided the only way Tony would believe them was if he saw what happened. So he asked if he could look in Logan's mind who agreed and he replayed the memory for Tony in his head. Everything Logan had said was right.

"oh." Tony said feeling really stupid and guilty and embarrassed and really guilty.

"You see!" Bobby, rogue and kitty all shouted in unison.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What did I do? I just messed everything up and possibly lost one of the best things I ever had. So stupid! Loki'll kill me, skin me alive or even worse ignore me, leave me and hook up with some chick. And I deserve it, I'm such an idiot!" Tony wanted to die right now, he had made stupid assumptions instead of listening to Loki and everyone else and broke their trust and didn't believe him and judged him. What could he do, he needed help, and he didn't do apologies often if ever.

"Yeah you did." Storm stated simply as she watched Tony ignore everyone and dial the number he always called when things were really bad.

'_Tony, hi. When are you coming home?'_ pepper asked as she answered the phone. It was silent for a while.

'_Tony, what did you do?'_ she asked this time knowing Tony was never quiet like this unless something happened

'I messed up bad peps. Loki...' he didn't even try deny it, he had messed up.

'_Explain.'_ Pepper said

'I saw Loki kissing a girl jumped to incredibly wrong conclusions. It was the stupid bitch of a girl's fault and I got pissed and said some shit I shouldn't have ever said to Loki. Now he's really pissed, probably killing someone right now or leaving me now because he probably hates me. I don't know how to fix this peps, I need to fix this. Please tell me you can help.' Tony said really quickly

'_Oh Tony.'_ Pepper sighed feeling sorry for him because getting Loki to forgive was really hard because he just didn't do that. If there was one thing Loki was really good at, it was being extremely stubborn.

'Please' Tony begged again

'_you're gonna need to talk to him first then make it up to him some way, I'll call you back when I have ideas because honestly I have none and you know him better so think about it. Good luck.'_ Pepper said before she hung up on him

Tony buried his face in his hands groaning then he remembered that people were still here.

"Uhm, thanks guys. I'm gonna fix it, so you can probably go now." Tony said as he shooed them off.

"You better." Someone said but Tony was too busy thinking about what to say to Loki to figure out who it was. He needed to do something, now. But he had never been very good at apologies and pepper had not said anything he wasn't thinking of doing.

Tony decided it was time to talk to Loki. He had showered, dressed and eaten and the hangover was gone (thank god for small graces!). So Tony walked around the mansion and asked where Loki was, eventually he found him in the danger room. Loki was fighting an army of marines; it was set on level 10. Loki was definitely really angry. Tony mustered up all his courage and switched off the simulation.

When Tony walked in, Loki turned to face him with an expressionless face. That hurt Tony more than he would like to admit, Loki never put on that face around him.

"What!" Loki growled as he put down his weapons. (Thank god!)

"Loki." Tony started trying to find the words.

"What? You've come to belittle me even more? And shatter every ounce of trust I ever had in you or just to blame me for something I didn't even do!" Loki was fuming and looked like he wanted to kill someone. "But maybe you're right; I probably just lied because it's in my nature and played you so easy faking emotions and all. Yeah cause I'm just a monster that does that and wants nothing more than to kill everyone because my life sucks that much and killing you petty and weak mortals would be fun for me!" Loki said with a self-depreciating chuckle and a smile but not the one Tony loved but his crazy and unpredictable one. Tony was beating himself up inside, Loki now thought he was a monster again, because of him, and he was the one who had convinced him he wasn't one.

The rest of the x-men had seen Tony go in and decided they should watch from the control room, just in case it got a little too heated. They stared in shock as they heard Loki's words. He was more than angry, he was also hurting inside.

"Loks." Tony tried again

"Oh now we're back to nicknames." Loki sneered. "You sure you should do that _stark_? Get attached to the enemy like that? Or is it just because you finally figured out that I wasn't lying eh? Huh _Stark_?" Loki said his name with venom and Tony winced at the use of his surname. "You should have at least given me the benefit of the doubt from the beginning but you're just like everyone else, so quick to believe that I was lying and not trust my word. Clearly you don't trust me as much as I _used to_ trust you." Loki scowled and Tony's heart sank as he heard what Loki had to say and how he had said 'used to' "but don't worry, I'll just go back to being evil and all since I'm used to this, the mistrust and you can go back to your friends and tell S.H.I.E.L.D and the world they were right." Loki said

"You don't trust me? So we're over?" Tony asked in a small voice. What would he do if they broke up?

"Hmph! I thought you made it pretty clear in your room or do you need to make it clearer because I got the message really clear so fuck you _Mr. Stark_!" Loki replied because he didn't care anymore and he just wanted to go away. He had judged him and threw his feelings away as if they were nothing. They stood there in silence for a while, not sure what to say.

"Well you already did." Tony said trying to lighten up the mood but when Loki glared at him he stopped, realising it was just making it worse.

"Loki, I'm sorry. You're not a monster, you didn't play me and you're right, I should have believed you, I was a big idiot and I shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions because I know you wouldn't have done that. I was just so blinded by anger. I was being a jealous and insecure bastard." Tony sighed and Loki stood there arms crossed unfazed.

"It's just that, when I saw you with her I got jealous because you had been flirting with everyone else and it was like you had completely forgotten about me and there you were kissing that girl. I thought that it was bound to happen because she was beautiful just like you and I'm just a broken and damaged mortal who doesn't even deserve someone like you. Maybe you had gotten bored of me and moved on to the next thing that caught your attention." Tony had spilled his guts out in hopes Loki wouldn't want to break up. There was a long silence and Tony realised Loki wasn't going to talk so he turned to leave. "Please don't do this. I don't want to break up and I'll do anything to earn your trust again, please. And if you really want to break up please don't go evil again, I can't lose you and have to fight you again."

"Why?" Loki asked quietly

"What?" Tony turned to face Loki, he hadn't expected him to reply.

"Why do you think so little of yourself?" Loki asked and Tony didn't know how to answer that, was that all he'd heard? The insecure bit, nothing else? "I said all those women were beautiful, that's true but did you even ask me what I thought of you?" Loki asked as his features softened a bit. Tony had never asked so he shook his head.

"Well, you are magnificent beyond compare. You are the most unique mortal I have ever met and are the only one that I have even considered being with. That girl wasn't my type, not even attractive to me. I don't care for long and flowing blown locks; I like curly and messy short ones. Blue eyes are nothing compared to your beautiful chocolate brown ones. He soft and smooth hands don't mean much because I prefer strong and calloused ones. You say you're damaged and imperfect but I'm also just as broken. Your imperfection is what makes you perfect for me. I don't know why you even doubt yourself in the first place." Loki finished and shrugged. "But you still distrusted me." Loki scowled

"Loki I'm so sorry. I was the biggest idiot in the world! I know I messed up but please don't break up with me; I'll do whatever it takes. I'll make it up to you. Please! I-I really like you and you matter to me and you're not a monster, you're a god, a beautiful one that I shouldn't have doubted." Tony begged and Loki hated seeing him like this.

"I couldn't break up with you if I tried. I like you too much." Loki sighed in resignation

Tony beamed with unshed tears threatening to fall from his eyes again. "Really?" Loki nodded and Tony hugged him tight, never wanting to let go.

When they pulled back Tony looked Loki in the eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'd do without you." Tony jumped up again and pulled him in for a hot kiss, his hands trailed down as he reached Loki's shirt and was about to pull it off when Loki pulled back and Tony couldn't help the whine that escaped his lips.

Loki rolled his eyes. "It would be a bit inappropriate considering that we have an audience don't you think?" Loki pointed to the control room.

"What? Oh you guys are such pervs!" Tony shouted

The danger room doors opened and the x-men walked in.

"We just wanted to make sure you didn't say something stupid that made Loki kill you." Eric said

"Yeah sure." Tony turned back to Loki. "I'm so sorry and I'm going to take you shopping when we get back and way more."

"You know I don't need to go shopping and if the way more is sex, you don't need to give it to me because I could easily convince you to give it to me." Loki smirked

"true." Tony said in agreement as he thought about what he could do then.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to think of how to make it up to a god. You can't." Loki said

"No, I will find a way." Tony said determined but gave up and settled on doing something that always worked.

Tony looked up at Loki and pulled him down for a deep his and put all his love, yes love, into it and hoped Loki could feel it. The kiss was heated and passionate, Loki felt warm calloused hands slide down his shirt go under and slide back up his torso. Loki pulled back immediately and Tony whined at the loss of contact.

"Ahahaha, sorry darling but unless you want to put on a very interesting show, I suggest we stop. Remember the audience." Loki indicated towards the rest of the room full of amused x-men. Tony blushed as he realised what he had been about to do. Loki chuckled because Tony looked even more adorable.

Then, AC/DC's highway to hell blasted in the room, the sound coming from Tony's phone. Tony pulled it out his pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Hey Brucie!" Tony answered the phone happily "wassup!"

'_Tony'_ Tony focused at the serious tone in Bruce's voice

"What's up Bruce?" Tony asked worriedly

'_Tony, we detected alien energy used to create a portal in a spot around Manhattan. We think Thanos is going to be arriving soon. We need you and Loki to come back as soon as you can.'_ Bruce explained

"okay." Tony sighed, dreading the next few weeks and he hung up.

Everyone looked at him questioningly and he released another long sigh. He turned to Eric, Charles and Loki.

"Thanos." Loki stiffened at the name

_Yes Loki, you should fear me. _

'_I don't fear you' Loki denied_

_But you do. You know that I will win. I will capture you and torture you and kill all your friends and I will let you watch as I torture him slowly and you'll be the last thing he sees as he dies. _

'_You will not touch Anthony.' _

_The mortal means this much to you? I shall enjoy watching you suffer as I torture him. Maybe even get you to torture him yourself and you will both be begging me for death_

'_Never' _

_Ahahaha. We shall see._

Loki snapped out of it and found everyone watching him. How long had he been out?

"Babe, you okay?" Tony asked, concerned

"th-thanos...you can't beat him Anthony." Loki said with the mood changed

"What happened?" Tony asked and everyone else stared a bit confused at the sudden change of mood. How bad was this guy?

"You know when he came to me in my dreams and in the meeting?" Tony nodded. "He just did that again, he's going to take over your planet and kill you all. Except you Anthony, he's going to torture you like me. You can't fight him Anthony." Loki said the last bit in a whisper making everyone scared because if super confident Loki was scared then this guy was BAD news

"No Loks, we're going to beat him. He doesn't get to do this okay? Not before I make up being a jerk boyfriend to you." Tony assured. He then turned to everyone else in the room. "Sorry guys but Loks and I have to go, as you've heard. Thanos is coming in a few days and we need to prepare. You too, I hope you'll help us fight." Tony said seriously

"Of course. We'll be there as soon as he shows up." Charles said "we'll see you soon."

Loki and Tony nodded their goodbye and left. They drove to Tony's private jet and then they would be off to Manhattan. What a day today had been, and the week was only getting started.


	23. Hero

**A/N like seriously, thankyou to everyone who reviews and follows or favourites. you don't know how happy it makes me. So yeah, dis is where it all happens. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers or anything. **

* * *

It happened when they least expected it, around two months after the spike in energy. It had been a week since the last signs of the chitauri invasion and everyone was beginning to calm down and chill. They had made plans and knew what to do when it happened so they were calm. They all sat in the penthouse, a few of them were watching TV, and others were playing cards or just talking.

It was a lazy day until Loki released a shout of pain and doubled over clutching his head in pain. When Loki looked up, Tony saw pure fear in his eyes and knew what was coming. A few seconds later the alert system Bruce had set up rang and everyone else became aware of what was happening. Everyone tried not to freak as Tony helped Loki up. Steve alerted shield and everyone left to get suited up.

"Do you know where?"

"By the park." Loki answered, still recovering from the pain.

"Okay, you stay safe." Loki nodded. "I'm serious Loki, I can't lose you. I won't lose you." Tony said sternly.

"Don't worry darling. I'll be safe, but you too okay?" Loki replied hoping this wouldn't be the last time he saw Tony.

"I will." Tony leaned up and they kissed, soft but full of many emotions.

"Now go. Be the hero." Loki said. "I'll see you later." Loki smiled, trying to be positive. Even though it went against everything in his being, but he had to be positive for Tony.

Tony smiled back and put on his suit. Before he was about to go, he turned around. He had to say it, before it was too late.

"Loki, I..." Tony was interrupted as Steve called him across his earpiece. "I've got to go. Bye." _Love you_

Loki watched as Tony left and he went to find a good hiding spot. He would stay in the tower because it is too obvious and Thanos wouldn't expect him to be there. He would also be able to see what was going on in the fight through Jarvis. So Loki went to Tony's workshop and hid himself in there.

Loki sat huddled up in the corner, trying not to be scared. He tried to be optimistic but he just couldn't because only a fool would be optimistic right now. Thanos was here and coming for him and he didn't have powers to protect himself.

The x-men and the avengers arrived at the park ready for battle. There was a big, fuck ugly and purple guy standing in the middle of the park surrounded by a ton of chitauri. Tony guessed that was Thanos. Tony had to admit he looked kind of scary and threatening, but that wouldn't stop Tony from fighting.

Steve signalled for them to attack and they ran forward into battle. There were more chitauri than when Loki invaded if that was possible, but there were more of them this time so it was a bit easier. They took them down with ease but Thanos was going to be the hard one.

Tony's eyes locked with Thanos who smirked and beckoned him over. Tony was not going to show fear so he made his way over even though it may have been a trap. Eric, Steve and Thor walked with him too. They formed a semi-circle in front of Thanos.

"So you're the mortal?" Thanos commented analysing Tony. "He could do better."

"Well you haven't seen what I can do yet." Tony replied

"I'll be sure to see when I've captured you." Thanos replied and Tony growled.

Thor threw his hammer at Thanos and it barely made a scratch. Steve tried next with his shield which Thanos caught and threw back at Steve knocking him over.

"Ahahaha, is that all you've got?" Thanos laughed and Eric growled as he threw a heap of cars on top of him.

Thanos pushed out from under the cars, and Tony fired at him with his repulsors but Thanos only got a few scratches, he chuckled.

"My turn." Thanos lifted cars and trees and threw them towards Tony, Eric, Thor and Steve.

They managed to dodge it, Steve jumped toward Thanos and tried to punch him but Thanos dodged it and punched Steve sending him flying through the air. Thor sent lightning down as Tony fired repulsors and Eric attacked by dropping a building on him.

Thanos only got knocked down for a second before getting up again and attacking. It continued like this and more of the x-men joined the fight but Thanos was impossible to beat. They were getting thrashed.

"You mortals. So weak, you actually think you will beat me." Thanos gave an evil chuckle. "I outsmart you all." He threw bobby across the street and continued to stop their attacks.

They guy had to have a weak point, and they were going to find it.

Loki still sat huddled in the corner fearing for the worst. Thanos was an evil mastermind, a genius, brutal killer obsessed with death and capable of insane things. He would not stop until he got what he wanted.

"Jarvis, pull up the video feed of the fight." Loki said as he stood up, he wasn't going to sit sulking around like a child. He was not damsel in distress or a little boy.

'_I advise against that sir.'_ Jarvis replied

"Good to know. Now pull up the video feed." Loki said sternly

'_Video feed coming up sir.'_ Jarvis pulled up the feed and put it on the monitors for Loki to see.

Thanos now stood on the street, barely scratched with a big smile on his face. While some of the avengers and x-men battled a huge chitauri army. The others who had chosen to fight Thanos were badly injured, some were bleeding or limping or bruises were beginning to form. You could tell that Thanos was winning this and the avengers would not be able to go on.

Loki couldn't just sit here, he hated feeling powerless. He hated being weak. He hated that others had to fight his battles for him. Loki knew what he had to do, because they weren't going to win this and it was the only way but he needed his full power. Loki knew there was only one way to get it and he wasn't going to like it. He stood up and looked upwards, Heimdall was watching. He was sure of that and so was Odin.

"Odin! I know you can hear me!" Loki shouted to the ceiling, to an outsider he may have looked weird but right now he didn't care. "If you can see what's going on, you know that Thanos is attacking the mortals. They aren't going to be strong enough this time, they're going to lose. Thor is going to die!" Loki knew saying Thor would grab Odin's attention.

"I ask only one thing of you, give me my powers back. Only I can stop him, I know of how to do it. I know his one weakness, I am no help to the mortals without them." Loki was met with nothing, just silence.

"Odin! The people are dying. They don't deserve to, it is all for me. What type of king are you, you're supposed to be fair and care for and protect all the realms. Right now Midgard is in trouble, Thanos will not stop until he wins and he will win! Do you hear me!? So you're just going to let a realm be destroyed?! What a splendid king you are. Clearly you only show care for just Thor!" Loki knew insulting Odin would not work but he was not going to beg, never.

"Well, if you care for Thor so much, how about you look down and see what is going on! Your precious golden boy will die, I can save him. Give me my powers back!" Loki demanded and he was starting to get desperate because Thanos was beating them and they were getting tired now. You could see that they were seriously injured and it would all be over soon if he didn't do something, he had never felt so helpless before in his life.

"What do you want from me!?" Loki shouted desperately "you send me here and ban me from Asgard, for what reason? The same reason you sent Thor I presume? Well here I am, I'm trying to save the very mortals I tried to kill. Have I not passed your trial?! I need to help them! I need my powers back! Okay!? You did it oh great all-father you changed me, I have changed!" Loki was infuriated and on the verge of losing it. Why was Odin not listening, did he want him to beg. Of course he did, but he would not. He would not beg.

Loki turned to the screen and saw a beaten up Tony with his face plate off and armour smashed in and the rest of them looking on the verge of death as Thanos only had a few bruises on his purplish blue skin. They were dying, he could help. Loki sighed and grit his teeth painfully, he would beg. He was desperate and Tony was dying, he wouldn't let that happen.

"Father! Please! Don't let them die, they may be mortals but they are strong brave and amazing warriors. You cannot let them die, they cared for me, and they accepted me. Give me my powers back, I need to save them, they are dying!" Loki begged and was about to cry but still nothing happened

"Father please! They are all I have, my only friends. Even Thor my brother! He's there trying to save me! They are all fighting for me and I can't let them die for me. Don't let it happen. I need to be down there, I owe them my life. Please father!? If you ever even cared or loved me just one tiny bit you will do this!... I will do anything!" Loki started sobbing and fell to his knees when he didn't get a reply.

"Please! I am on my knees, begging you...the man I...l-love is down there! He cannot die! I'll sacrifice myself. I love him father! Please, I... love him!" there was nothing and Loki realised that Odin would not help. He didn't care one bit; he was just a selfish bastard.

So Loki stood up, wiped his tears with the back of his arm and looked up again. This time not to beg.

"Fine! If you won't give me my powers, I will go down there myself and sacrifice myself." Loki turned to walk out when suddenly it hit him. He felt power course through his veins. Felt warm inside again, he felt like the real him. He had his power back. He put on his asgardian armour and got ready for battle.

"Thank you." Loki murmured before he turned to leave.

'_Sir, I can't let you out. I was instructed to keep you in the building by mister stark. No matter what.'_ The AI warned.

Loki sighed, he didn't need to walk there. He could just teleport there. So he teleported and found himself in the chaos of battle by the park. He walked to where Thanos was, killing chitauri as he got closer.

As he got closer Natasha spotted him and called out his name.

"Loki!" she shouted and he turned and gave her a sad look that said goodbye and she knew what was coming. She wanted to stop him but was preoccupied by the chitauri and knew Loki wouldn't listen anyway, so she spoke through her earpiece and warned Tony.

"_Tony, I'm so sorry." Natasha said and Tony was confused_

"_What you talking about Nat?" _

'_Sir, Mr. Laufeyson has escaped the building and is heading your way.' Jarvis interrupted_

"_What!? How could you let him out?!" Tony was freaking out._

'_It appears he has his magic back. He teleported out.' The AI informed_

"_Nat?" Tony asked_

"_He told me not to tell you. Just watch out for him okay?" Natasha switched off her com-link._

Tony looked around frantically searching for Loki but he couldn't find him. "Shit!" Tony was freaking out. Then he spotted Loki walking towards Thanos, their eyes met and Tony saw him mouth sorry.

'Sorry for what?!' Tony was confused but watched as Loki got even closer to Thanos.

"Loki!" Tony shouted over the chaos and everyone turned to Tony then to Thanos. They all watched in confusion as to what was about to happen.

"Loki. Come to surrender?" Thanos smiled at him

"No."

"Then you are just as stupid as these mortals." Thanos sneered.

"Maybe" Loki shrugged, not really caring anymore. "I've been told you're quite fascinated with death. Actually in love with it... Would you like to meet her?" then Loki was up in the air glowing a bright green as he shot at Thanos, actually bruising him.

"Let's see if you're a better opponent than your friends?" Thanos said as he used telekinesis to lift himself into the air.

The rest of the heroes just stood there and watched as Loki and Thanos fought in the air. Loki had his sceptre back, or maybe it was a replica but it worked pretty well.

They changed to hand to hand combat and it was intense. Some blows sent Loki flying back in the air and other sent Thanos back too. Loki used magic as Thanos threw whatever he could at him.

"Look at you. You're weak, the mortal has tamed you." Thanos sneered as he delivered a painful blow to Loki's gut.

"I may be sane again but I am anything but weak." After this comment, everyone watched in awe as Loki's eyes started to glow bright green and the light enveloped his body. Loki was scary but beautiful. "Gahhhh!" Loki threw out his arms and legs as a wave shot out through his body and hit Thanos, sending him flying to the ground and landing with a thump. Loki felt drained as he slowly started to fall from the sky.

Everyone was shocked after the impressive battle they'd just witnessed. Loki had managed to take down Thanos all on his own. Tony saw Loki fall even faster and jumped up to catch him before he hit the ground.

"T-Tony, hi." Loki tried to smile and Tony chuckled nervously not hearing the fact that Loki had called him Tony.

"Loks, hey babe" Tony tried to sound happy but he couldn't because Loki was paler than usual.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Loki stuttered out.

"Why?"

"I had t-t-to. Onl-l-y way to save you." Loki's eyelids started to feel heavy

"What? No stay with me Loki, don't go." Tony looked up. "Help!"

"I-I-It's fine. Good-d-d bye T-Tony." Loki started to drift out of consciousness

"No, keep your eyes open!" He held Loki's jaw to make him look up at him.

"I...l-l-lo..." Loki went unconscious

Tony was freaking out and all the avengers and x-men surrounded him as he held Loki's limp body in his arms. Natasha made her way there and Tony looked up to her.

"Natasha! What do you know?! What's going on?" Tony shouted

"We need to get him to the doctor or a hospital now!" natasha shouted, not wanting to explain things right now when they could possibly save Loki.

"We can't take him to the normal hospital, we need to take him to the tower. I've got medical supplies there." Bruce who had gone back to normal said.

They rushed Loki up to the penthouse and set up a hospital room in the workshop for Loki. Tony was on the verge of crying. Loki was dying! He had done it to save him. Loki was set up in the hospital room, he had no heartbeat and minimal brain activity. He was basically dead or in a coma like state.

Everyone sat in the penthouse lounge, not knowing what to say. Then Tony couldn't take the silence anymore, he wanted answers now.

"Natasha." Tony said seriously and she sighed knowing what was coming. "You said you were sorry. For what?" Tony asked and everyone looked up towards Natasha.

"A week ago, I found Loki in the library and he was looking up spells or ways to beat Thanos. I asked him if he had found anything and he lied to me saying no." She looked down. "I told him to stop lying and he admitted that he had found a spell but he didn't want to use it." She looked back up at Tony who was frowning.

"Why?" he asked

"It was dark magic." Natasha said and Thor inhaled a quick breath and everyone looked towards him.

"But wasn't Loki's magic already dark? He did use it to try and kill us all." Tony asked

"I'll let Thor explain that, he knows it better than I do." Natasha said

"No, Loki's magic isn't dark. He just used it for bad things. Dark magic is pure evil, the most powerful of all magics. No one dares to practice it because of the toll it has on you when you use it. It drives you insane and takes up a lot of energy. The amount of energy use depends on the spell cast." Thor explained sadly.

"And the spell Loki used?" Tony feared the answer

"He was afraid to use it because this particular spell required a lot of energy. He told me that even sorcerer who has been practicing for centuries even struggle to cast it. He wasn't sure if he could and if he managed to do it, a lot of his power would be drained and he would most likely die." Natasha frowned

"What?" Tony squeaked, he had thought it was that but hearing her say it as confirmation made him realise the seriousness of the situation.

"He told me not to tell you because it was only his last resort. Only if we couldn't handle it and he knew that we were all going to die if he didn't do something." Natasha explained

Everyone looked worse than before, they felt bad before but now that they realised that Loki had done that for them, could be dying for them. He was in that state because he was being a ...hero.

Loki had saved them; he had sacrificed his life for them. Everyone looked to Tony and knew that he would take this the hardest; they all felt sorry for him. They knew he loved Loki, that they needed each other. Loki was his everything.

They all looked at him with pity in their eyes and Tony couldn't take it anymore. He didn't need pity! He needed Loki!

Tony quickly stood up and stormed out the room and went up the elevator. He needed to be alone to think. He felt so many things! He was angry, sad, guilty, frustrated, in pain! Loki always managed to make him feel so much.

Tony walked up onto the roof relishing in the cold breeze. He wanted to feel something else. The cold he felt was welcome but it just reminded him more of Loki. He let out a loud cry of frustration. He hated this, Loki might die or was already dead. Tony would be alone. Tony couldn't live without Loki.

Without his smile, his laugh, his smirk, his cruel sense of humour... Tony sat down and could only think of one thing.

He didn't even get to tell him that he loved him.

* * *

**Okay so Loki dead and depressed team. **

**So, i've got the whole story down and all so updates are definetly gonna be daily and i know the last time i said that i didn't do it but this time i will and there'll probably be two chapters each day since i've still got a few chapters to go till the end of this story. **


	24. Love

**A/N have fun reading :D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers or anything sadly :(**

* * *

Loki felt free. He was in a place he didn't recognize and it was dark but he felt free, and different. But something was missing, and then Loki remembered what had happened. He was dead or dying. He looked around the area and things became clearer. He was in hell, his daughter was here. he looked around the area searching for her.

He had walked around in no certain direction and still not found her. He was about to give up when he saw a figure in a throne in the distance. He walked towards it and when he saw her he shouted out towards her with joy

"Hela!" she turned towards him and smiled as she ran and hugged him tight. "I have missed you my daughter." Loki said as he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"You too father. It's so great to see you." She smiled up at him

"How are you?" Loki asked

"Well, as good as you can be when you're down here." she said then frowned. "Why are you here?"

Tony had walked back into the penthouse when it got too cold for him to handle. He came to a conclusion. He would not let give up on Loki, Loki would come back to him. He would make it through and they'd be together again. Maybe he was in denial but who cares, he wasn't going to give up.

When he got back everyone was still in their previous positions and looked to him with pity.

"Enough with the pity eyes." He said. "He's a fucking god, he's still got brain activity and that means he's still got a chance." Tony fell down onto the couch in exhaustion.

"Man of iron is right. Loki won't give up so easily and he's got hela who will help him get back." Everyone looked at Thor in confusion at the last statement, Tony noticed.

"Hela is Loki's daughter who is the queen of hell." Tony explained trying to clear things up

"Queen of hell?" bobby asked a bit surprised

"yep." Tony shrugged then thought of something. "How did Loki get his magic back?" he asked and no one knew the answer. Then instantly a flash of bright gold appeared in the middle of the room and an old man with an eye patch and big greying beard and huge spear stood in the middle of the room.

"father." Thor said as he embraced him. "What brings you here?"

"Hello Thor. It is good to see you." Odin smiled then turned to Tony. "But I am here to see my other son and meet the man that changed him." Tony felt awkward about this. Odin was quite scary and intimidating and he didn't really do the meet the parents thing and this parent was the all-father.

"Uhm, hi." Tony said awkwardly

"Your name." Odin commanded more than asked. Okayyy, not a man for small talk and formalitites.

"Tony Stark." He said, still feeling weird. He already didn't like Odin because of what he had done to Loki and now even less because he looked scary as hell.

"Where is my son?" Odin asked, a bit harshly and Tony wanted to interject and say that technically he wasn't his father but decided not to.

"He's in my workshop, I'll take you there." Tony stood up and walked into his workshop where a hospital room had been set up and Bruce stood there studying Loki's vitals. He turned up and saw Tony with a big scary guy and was about to ask who when Tony spoke.

"Hey, this is Odin. Loki and Thor's dad." Tony explained and Bruce nodded.

"He has no pulse and he has very little brain activity." Bruce explained to Odin who was looking at Loki with such sadness it almost made Tony feel sorry for the guy. Almost. Then he nodded and left the room without a word, Tony was obviously expected to follow so he said bye to Bruce and left. This man seriously acted like a king, no respect for others.

They were back with everyone else when Odin spoke.

"He's with hela." Odin said. "He may still have a chance at coming back, and I'm sure he will."

Tony smiled, feeling true hope for the first time. Loki might not be gone after all. "thank-you." Tony said. "But if I may ask something?" Tony asked

"Go on."

"How did Loki perform that spell? I thought his magic was limited." Tony asked

"He begged me." Odin said as way of explanation and Tony couldn't believe it because if he knew one thing about Loki, it was that he didn't beg. Never, not even in bed and especially not to Odin, the man that he despised so much.

"What?" Tony managed to choke out. "Loki doesn't beg. He's too proud for that." Tony continued.

"Very true and I was shocked to hear him do so. You must mean a lot to him, all of you." He turned to everyone else. "For him to beg for the sake of your lives. So I gave him his power back."

Odin turned to Tony again. "May we speak in private?" he asked and Tony nodded as he led him to a empty spare room in the building. This man liked to walk around a lot.

"I think I have died." Loki said sadly, knowing that he would miss Anthony. But he was alive and that's what mattered, he had managed to save him. He would live a happy life without the threat of dying.

"No you haven't, I can tell because you are not fully here." hela explained. "What happened?"

Loki sighed and tried to find the best way to summarise the story. "I died to save those I cared for." Loki settled on saying but when hela gestured for him to explain he told her the whole story. Of how Thanos had come for him, them preparing, the spell he found, Anthony, the avengers and x-men, him begging Odin and when he died or was dying...

"Oh father." hela sighed as she hugged him again. "You can't be here." she said and Loki looked at her confused. "You have to go back to him." she explained and Loki shook his head.

"No, I can't." Loki said. "I saved him and now he can live and I can be here with you." Loki went on and hela shook her head.

"No father you know you can't because he loves you." She said

"No he doesn't." Loki denied, Tony had never said it. He just really liked him and he would find another person that he loved, but the thought of Tony being with someone else made Loki feel pain, Tony was his and only his.

"Yes he does. You know it too because you love him too." Hela said and Loki could only nod because she was right. Would Tony really do all that if he didn't love him? Would Tony fight for someone he didn't love? Serenade them? Comfort them? And he knew he loved Tony too. He had known it for a while but only said and fully realised it when he was begging to save his life.

"You're right. But what about you?" Loki didn't want to leave his daughter, he had missed her. He missed all his children.

Odin and Tony stood in a spare room and Odin was examining Tony quietly then he spoke up.

"Tony stark, you are the man that changed him?" Odin asked

"I don't think it was just me and he changed me too." Tony said honestly.

"Do you love my son?" Odin asked and Tony knew the answer already, he didn't need to think about it for long.

"Yes, very much sir." Tony replied without a moment's hesitation. He did love Loki but he never got to say it.

"Good. Don't lie to him and hurt him like I did. Care for him, always be there for him because I wasn't. Don't do what I did and put him second or ignore him or you may lose him forever." Odin said sadly. This man really did love Loki; he just didn't know how to show it.

"Of course sir." Tony replied because what else could he say? 'Sorry your son hates you?'

"It's Odin." He corrected

"Okay, Odin." It felt weird to say that directly to the man. "Can I ask you something?"

"No need to ask permission."

"Why did you let him do it? You must have known this would happen, don't you care for him." Tony asked and Odin chuckled a bit.

"I see why he loves you; you're quite like him in your assumptions of me. And I let him do it because we both know Loki is stubborn and it was the least I could do for him since I failed him as a father." Odin replied but Tony was frozen in his spot because of what Odin had said. '_Loki loves me?'_

"Yes, he loves you." Tony must have spoken aloud. "Don't betray that love. You're a fortunate man, Loki doesn't show many emotions much less love towards just anyone." Odin warned

Tony nodded in understanding, still a bit happy about the fact that Loki loved him. They walked back to the penthouse where everyone was. Odin was about to leave when he turned around to look at Tony again, clearly not done with his visit. It's like this man had separate train of thoughts that were disconnected and came to him at different times.

"Tony, my son loves you and I can see that you would give your life for him as he did for you... For that I offer you immortality, the chance to live forever." Odin held out a hand and a golden apple appeared in it.

Everyone gasped in surprise, Tony stood there frozen. He could live forever with Loki, never die, never age well age really slowly. But then he would watch his friends die, watch the world die. See them suffering and him being okay. Could he live with that? He turned back to Odin who stood there waiting. He would have to change that.

"Your son didn't just give up his life for me. He did it for all of them too." Tony turned and gestured to them. "I will only accept your offer if you grant them immortality too." Tony bargained and Odin looked shocked for only a moment. "He cares for them too, they would die for him too. So that's my offer."

Odin stood there as he considered the option. He turned to Thor who nodded, then back to Tony.

"You are a brave mortal, not many would dare bargain with me let alone a mortal like you." Odin chuckled.

"Your son told me I was either extremely brave or stupid. I hope it's the former." Tony shrugged trying to play it cool.

"For your sake, so do I." Odin said and a golden apple appeared in everyone's hand except Thor and his. "Offer accepted and I think my sons will be able to explain immortality to you. Until then." Odin nodded then disappeared in a gold light.

Everyone looked between themselves and the apples, not sure if they should eat them or not. Tony decided he wouldn't eat it yet, not until Loki was awake. He wanted Loki to be there when he did it because they got this because of him. So he walked towards his safe and placed it there. Everyone else seemed to have thought the same thing as they put their apples away. Now all they had to do was wait until Loki woke up, this was going to be the longest wait of their lives.

"Don't worry. You can just die a little more often." Hela said jokingly

"I would but I don't think Anthony would like that very much." Loki laughed

"I guess you are right. So tell me a little about this man that has stolen your heart." Hela said wanting to know more before her father had to leave.

"There's so much to say." Loki smiled at the thought.

"Well, you better get started then." Hela said as she sat down and gestured for him to do the same.

Tony had gone to his workshop turned hospital room now. He was sitting by Loki; he held his cold hand in his warm one, hoping Loki would feel it and realise that he was waiting for him. He looked up at his face which was peaceful and thought he saw a faint smile appear on his face.

He must have been imagining things, he just wanted him back so bad. He wondered what he was doing now, was he with hela? Was he talking about him? Was he fighting to get back? Was he trapped? He just hoped that Loki would come back soon.

Tony laid his head on the bed and eventually dozed off to sleep with hopes of waking up to see a smiling Loki.

"Well, he's a genius. He is very sarcastic and stupidly brave. A bit possessive and adorably childish. He has short curly brown hair, a goatee which he loves, long and beautiful eyelashes. But he has the most amazing warm chocolate brown eyes that hold so much emotion I can't even describe or comprehend their beauty."

"Tell me more about his past. Family?" hela asked and Loki frowned a bit.

"He has a tough past. His father was very absent, didn't care much about him and blamed him for his mother's death, and on top of that he too focused on his company and failed to be a good father. His father was very famous and rich because he created weapons for their army. Anthony grew up an alcoholic and womaniser and took over the family business but stopped after he got captured and tortured in Afghanistan, so now he wears an electromagnet in his chest, it was a great invention and he also invented the iron man suit after that but his father figure betrayed him and almost killed him. He almost died because of his invention but discovered a new element and is now in the clean energy business." Loki took a breath

"He sounds incredibly smart and strong." Hela said

"He is. Then I invaded earth like I told you and I almost killed him by throwing him out a window." Loki finished with a smirk as he remembered their encounter and his 'performance issues' comment.

"Wow, the man's got an interesting past much like you." Hela commented. "So what do you love about him, what makes him so different from the others?"

"Everything. He's so snarky and sarcastic, he understands my cruel sense of humour. He loves my mischief, I can trust him. He won't betray me, he stood up for me when no one else would. He changed me, I feel safe when with him. We're both broken but we fix each other. He looks adorable when jealous; he's strong on the inside and outside. He can calm me down, I breathe better with him. I don't know when this happened but he became my everything, he somehow managed to worm into my heart and took over completely." Loki said and smiled to his daughter. "And he accepts my past, my everything. He didn't run, he stayed and he's so oblivious to how amazing he is. I want to be the one to show him."

"You have changed father." she smiled and he nodded. "From what I heard, you mean the world to each other. You should go now. Imagine how you would feel in his position, having to wait." Hela said as she stood up and pulled him up.

"You're right hela." He hugged her. "I love you."

"You too father." she pulled back and shooed him away. "Now go, you have a lovely man waiting for you on the other side."

"Till next time my darling." He smiled and waved

"Hopefully not soon." Hela said.

"You should visit me next time." Loki said before he walked away in search of the way out. He was going back, back to Anthony.

Tony looked up when he heard the beeping of the heart monitor and wanted to jump up and scream from excitement but that was girly and Tony Stark was not girly. Loki was alive and coming back! He sprinted out the room in search of Bruce.

He ran up to the penthouse where he found Bruce and everyone turned to stare at him, wondering what happened.

"Bruce, come now." Tony breathed out, a bit tired from his sprint up to the penthouse.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Bruce stood up quickly, worry taking over his face.

"No...No." Tony tried to catch his breath. "He...H-he's got a heartbeat." Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. "Loki is alive." Tony said, letting reality sink in. Loki was coming back; he was coming back to him.

* * *

**Not really a cliff hanger but i hope you liked it.**

**And yeah to the guest who reviewed, of course Loki would not die. That would have been such a downer and i would hate myself. **

**so he's coming back and hey, the avengers and x-men immortal? i was not sure about that but i decided to do it since i've never read a fic where not only tony becomes immortal and cause imagine Tony's sadness when all his friends die. :( so immortality!:D **

**Next chappy up soon. **


	25. Alive

**A/N almost forgot to update today but i did so read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers or anything **

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the makeshift hospital room. Loki's heartbeat had gotten stronger over the past week and his brain activity was back up. They were just waiting for him to wake up now. It was kind of tense in the room, no one wanted to leave.

Loki's eyes snapped opened and his heart rate increased. He looked around frantically, he wasn't in hell anymore, and he wasn't running looking for an exit. He had found it; he was in Tony's workshop? He felt a warm bed under him, smelt medicine and felt needles in his arms. A hand on his. He looked around again and this time recognised the faces. Charles, Eric, raven, kitty, poitr, bobby, rouge, storm, Logan then Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Natasha and pepper. Then he turned to his side and saw Anthony. He had made it back, back to Anthony.

He tried to speak but it came out as a squeak and Bruce handed him a cup of ice chips which he gratefully accepted.

"hi." Was all he said and everyone breathed out a sigh of relief and smiles were all around him. he turned to Tony again who looked like he was going to cry.

"hey." Tony said with the biggest smile ever. "How are you?" Tony asked

Loki examined himself internally and felt great. "I'm great." He smiled to Tony

"Great? Really Loks?" Tony couldn't believe this. The guy had died and he was acting like he had just got a paper cut or something!

"You fucking bastard!" everyone flinched at the anger in Tony's voice.

"Anthony." Loki started

"Oh! So I'm only Tony when you're dying?" Tony was letting all the frustration he had felt in the past days out.

"Tony." Loki tried again

"No. I need to get this out and you need to listen." Tony said a tone that Loki knew meant that there was no room for debate so he nodded.

"You're such a selfish bastard! I told you not to go out. I told you to stay safe but instead you go out and get yourself killed! Did you even think about how this would affect us?" Tony gestured to everyone else in the room that dared not move. "How this would affect me?"

"You just had to go out and use that spell didn't you? Even when you knew that you were most likely going to die. Did it ever cross your mind that people cared for you? That you were important? No. You had to go and be a hero, and why do that huh? I thought you were a villain, wanted nothing to do with being a hero." Tony was about to cry and Loki felt guilty, Tony was right. He hadn't thought about all that. "Do you know what the last week has been like for me? Wondering if you were ever going to come back? Thinking how would I survive without you? Why did you do that? Why? Don't you care? Why?" Tony was crying now. "I bet you were having a great time with hela. Not thinking of us. Me? While all we could do was think of you. Why did you do that, I get that we were losing and all but couldn't you have found another way to beat Thanos. There's always more than one option. Why Loki?" Tony sobbed and dropped his head on the bed, Loki wanted to say something but didn't know what because he knew he had hurt Tony and didn't know how to fix it so he turned to everyone else in the room and gave Tony some space. Everyone was quiet and Natasha stepped forward.

"Loki, he's right. And don't you ever do dark magic again." She said seriously before she went over to him and hugged him tight. They both smiled.

"Don't worry. Never again." He assured everyone in the room then raven stepped forward.

"You even managed to make death look hot." She said and everyone glared at her. "Too soon?" Loki chuckled and smiled at her.

"Good to have you back." Eric said as he gave Loki a toothy grin and he nodded.

"Brother. I knew hela would send you back." Thor said wanting to hug Loki but not wanting to annoy Loki.

"Yes." Loki sighed before saying the next bit. "And...I know you're dying to do it, so you may hug me... Brother." Thor beamed as he embraced his brother.

Everyone said their things and accepted the hugs and sentiments graciously just glad to be back and alive with his friends, it had felt like forever since seeing them and when he was trying to escape Hell, it really put things into perspective for him. these were his friends and his brother and he cared for them more than he had thought.

"well it's nice to know you care." Loki said as he smirked towards the people in the room

"nah, just wanted a clear conscience. couldn't have your death on our hands now could we?" Natasha said and everyone laughed.

"sure that's the reason why." Loki said sarcastically

Loki turned to Tony who still sat next to him but had long since stopped crying and he knew he had to say it, he had waited long enough.

"Tony." Loki said and Tony looked up slowly. "I did it because...I love you." Everyone stood and watched with happy faces and Tony's heart stopped as he heard the words come out of Loki's mouth. Odin had told him but the words sounded beautiful coming out of Loki's mouth.

"What?" Tony squeaked and everyone chuckled quietly.

"I said I love you." Loki repeated hoping he hadn't scared Tony away.

"It's just that I never thought you would ever say that, to me of all people, a mortal." Tony said still a bit shocked

"Well yes. You managed to get the great Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief and fire to fall in love with you." Loki said a bit bitter because Tony hadn't said it yet.

"Don't get all pissy. I love you too." Tony said as he kissed Loki deep and passionate and they heard Loki's pulse increase at an alarming rate and he pulled back.

"Want me to die again Anthony? Hela won't be very pleased." Loki teased

"I'd think she'd be glad to see you again." Tony said

"No, not exactly. In fact she was the one who chased me away and told me to hurry on back to you." Loki said.

"I'll be sure to thank her if I ever meet her." Tony said

"I hope it won't be soon." Loki replied and Tony suddenly remembered what Odin had given him.

"Oh yeah. I need to tell you something." Tony said and Loki raised a perfect eyebrow at him

"Yeah?" Loki asked

"Your father came." Tony said and saw Loki scowl.

"What did he want?" Loki asked

"I know you dislike him and all and that he was a bad father to you. How he lied and broke your trust but when we talked, he seemed really sorry. Not saying you should forgive him but just know that." Tony said.

"Yeah sure." Loki said and Tony wasn't convinced but let it slide. "What did he want?" Loki asked again, a bit less blunt and mean.

"He came to see you and to talk me but that's not really important because he offered me immortality and gave me a golden apple." Tony said smiling at Loki.

"Please tell me you didn't eat it." Loki said and Tony was confused.

"Why? I thought you would want me to be immortal and not be able to die." Tony asked

"No, it's not that. I want you to be immortal and be with me forever but immortality can also be a curse. You'll have to see all your friends die and suffer while you live healthy." Loki explained and was a little confused when Tony smiled again.

"Well that's not a problem because everyone in this room also got one." Tony said with a big smile.

"How?" Loki asked, "Odin never gives that many apples out at once."

"He gave me one because he said you cared for me greatly so then I'd be able to be with you forever and then I said that you cared for everyone else here too and managed to convince him to give everyone an apple too." Tony explained and Loki smiled

"Well then why aren't you immortal already?" Loki asked as he pushed his legs off the bed, sitting on the edge.

"I wanted to do it when you were awake because I only got the apple because of you." Tony explained as he stood up.

"how sentimental." Loki said only half sarcastic. "Well then let's go do it now." Loki said and before he stepped off the bed he realised he was in a rather revealing gown and magicked on a pair of sweatpants and stripped off the gown.

"I don't think you should leave so soon. You have been in a coma for days." Bruce warned.

"I just used magic with no effort at all. I'm sure I can walk, ." Loki assured

"You saved my life. I think you can call me Bruce." Bruce said and Loki smiled

"Okay then, let's go." Tony offered his hand which Loki gratefully accepted as he jumped off the bed and walked to the door as everyone followed.

As they reached the penthouse Tony turned to Loki and sighed.

"What did I tell you about not wearing shirts in public?" Tony scolded and Loki just gave him a look that said '_really? Now?'_

"Yes now." Tony said seriously

"I do what I want." Loki shrugged and Tony rolled his eyes. "okay." A black long sleeved shirt appeared on Loki's torso. "Happy?"

"Not really. I was kind of enjoying the view." Tony said and Loki rolled his eyes.

"You should make up your mind."

Tony walked over to his safe and pulled out the golden apple and turned around to find everyone else doing the same. He guessed they were all going to do it now too.

"Uhhh, okay. What's gonna happen when I eat this?" Tony asked now feeling a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, you won't die. It will probably taste a bit bitter at first then get a bit more bearable. You will only become immortal after you've finished the apple; it has no core so you eat the whole thing. When you've finished it, you will feel stronger and better." Loki explained to everyone and they nodded in understanding. They turned to Tony and he guessed he was going first.

Tony took Loki's hand again and Loki squeezed it reassuringly as he smiled. Tony looked at the apple, bought it to his mouth and took a big bite, Loki was right. It tasted like shit. He swallowed the piece down with lots of effort.

"You were wrong. It tastes worse than shit." Tony said and Loki chuckled as he gestured for him to finish. Tony took another bite and this time it wasn't too bad. He continued to eat until he had finished it and that's when he felt it. He felt stronger, healthier, and younger. He looked to Loki and hugged him tight. When they pulled back Tony was smiling like a child on Christmas morning. He was immortal!

"How do you feel love?" Loki asked, already knowing the answer because Tony's hug was a little stronger than usual.

"Like a god." Tony said

"shit." Loki said and Tony looked at him worriedly. "I fear we may have boosted your already too large ego even more if possible." Everyone else in the room laughed and Tony shot them all a playful glare.

Everyone finished their apples and looked around feeling invincible.

"This is what you guys feel like all the time? Awesome!" bobby said beaming like a child who just received the greatest gift ever, he probably had.

"Oh. There is something else that comes with being immortal." Loki said and indicated to Thor for him to explain.

"You are all demi-gods now and our father is the king of gods. So you will have the same obligation we do, to help fight for Asgard and do as Odin says when he calls unto you." Thor explained and everyone thought about what that meant.

"As long as the guy doesn't ask for weird things, it's chilled with me." Rouge shrugged

"Uhm, what about me? I'm not exactly the hero type." Pepper said and Loki and Thor both didn't know about the answer to that.

"Well, he gave you an apple. That means that he finds you worthy so you'll have something to do." Loki suggested

"Okay cool. One question though, do we get to go to Asgard?" Tony asked hopeful and Thor nodded in the affirmative which earned a few excited cheers.

Everyone broke off into their own conversations talking about what they would do next and their departure dates.

Loki leaned in closer to Tony as he whispered.

"You know there are more advantages to being immortal." Tony raised his eyebrow

"Oh, really? And what are these advantages you speak of?" Tony asked

"Come with me to the bedroom and I'll show you." Loki said and they both hurriedly walked to Tony's room.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter wasn't written that well cause i really didn't know how to do the reunion and becoming immortal thing but i hope it was bearable and that you still liked it. Tell me what you thought of it.**


	26. Commitment

**A/N thanks to people who reviewed, means a lot and all.**

**There's about four chapters left for this story so four more days? eh, i dunno. so read on!**

**Disclaimer: i sadly do not own the avengers or anything but i wish i did :(**

* * *

The last few weeks had been amazing. The x-men had stayed for a bit longer and everyone was calm and relaxed after the whole Thanos thing. Tony found out another one of the benefits of being immortal. The sex was mind blowing. Tony had come to many conclusions and one big decision.

Conclusion #1. Being immortal was awesome.  
Conclusion #2 He would get to spend forever with Loki.  
Conclusion #3 He really loved Loki.  
Conclusion #4 He could never live without Loki.  
Conclusion #5 Him and Loki had been dating for about 5-6 months, and that was long for him.

Okay, so most conclusions were Loki related but important nonetheless. He had then come to a really big decision, one that he never thought he would make. _Ever_. But Loki had changed all that because Tony never thought he would fall in love, never thought he would cry over a person, never thought he was gay. But here he was. So he had decided that he Anthony Edward Stark was going to get down on one knee, pop the question, sell his soul, _propose_. And he was excited about it.

Tony didn't know when it had hit him but he thought it was that one afternoon.

**Tony and Loki lay on the couch watching ANTM laughing at some of the fashion choices of these so-called models. They were cuddled close together, basically wrapped around each other with Tony in Loki's arms and Loki running his slender hands through Tony's short brown curls. **

**Pepper, Charles, Eric, Clint and Raven walked in together talking about something lame and uninteresting when they spotted them. They sat down quietly on the other couches and chairs in the room and watched them as they lay and talked to each other, completely oblivious to the people that had just entered the room. **

"**Is it a thing for mortals to stare?" Loki asked, okay maybe they weren't that oblivious. **

"**Immortals now remember." Tony reminded**

"**Okay is it a thing for you people to stare? Because Tony does it a lot and you seem to do it too." Loki said **

"**I was not staring last time. Just watching for a prolonged moment." Tony countered with a pout and Loki laughed as he pulled Tony close and kissed his forehead.**

"**It's just that you guys look so adorable together." Raven said as she watched the scene**

"**We do not look adorable." Tony and Loki both said in unison as they looked up to glare at her.**

"**You see what I mean? Adorable." They both sighed in frustration.**

"**You know. You guys are like the perfect couple, you're immortal and good looking, smart and you just look so good together. You've gotten so domestic, watching TV together, Loki cooking for you, cuddling..." Pepper said and a few people nodded**

"**Domestic?" they both said in unison again and raven laughed.**

"**Haha! You're soooo cute." Raven said again and the couple both frowned **

"**You even frown together." Clint said laughing.**

"**We do not and if you ever call me cute again I will rip out your vocal cords and make you eat them." Loki warned and Tony burst out laughing**

"**Oh sorry...it's just that you look so cute when you're all evil and stuff." Tony said still giggling a bit.**

"**I swear stark. If you ever call me cute again I will take away certain privileges—" **

"**Sex." Clint cut in **

"**-from you and I don't think you'll like not being able to talk after I rip those vocal chords out." Loki said venomously.**

"**But raven's right you're just so adorable!" Tony whined jokingly and Loki rolled his eyes.**

'_**When had he lost his ability to inflict fear in the very core of people?' **_**Loki thought**

"**I'm serious stark, I am not adorable or cute and I believe she said we, so that implies you too." Loki said**

"**Nuh uh. I am not cute." Tony said seriously**

"**But you are." Loki teased**

"**Am not!"**

"**Are too." Loki mocked **

"**Okay! You're not cute, now will I get those privileges—" **

"**Sex." Raven said this time because they all knew what it was, not like they were children.**

"**-back?" Tony finished, ignoring the interruption.**

"**You're gonna have to work for those." Loki teased**

"**But moooooom!" Tony whined**

"**Please refrain from calling me your mom when we're talking about such." Loki deadpanned**

"**Turn off?" Tony asked**

"**Yeah, a big one." Loki replied**

"**Okay, so you weren't serious about withholding sex right?" Tony asked seriously**

"**Oh, I was." Loki replied with a evil smirk. But it was the cute evil that Tony loved so much.**

"**You're such a prude." Tony said with another fake pout.**

"**But you love me anyway." Loki said in a sing songy voice**

"**Very true." Tony leaned up to kiss Loki but it turned heated pretty quickly and they had forgotten that they weren't alone. Until they heard a giggle.**

"**Oh yeah, you guys are still here. Why?" Tony asked**

"**Because we want to watch TV." Pepper said indicating to the TV**

"**And because you guys are like so entertaining." Raven said**

"**You guys act like you're married. So much love!" Clint said and usually when someone made a comment about long term commitment Tony would freak or protest but he just shrugged and noticed that Loki didn't tense up. Did Loki want to get married? Did he want to get married? Tony asked himself these questions continuously as he lay in Loki's arms. He was going to spend forever with Loki, and he loved him. What would making it official change? And being able to call Loki his husband wouldn't be that bad either. **

Tony sat in the penthouse with his Starkpad looking at different ring designs. Loki was out with Natasha so Tony had time to think about what he would do and how he would do it, when he'd do it, where he'd do it. This took a lot of planning; the guys in the Rom-Coms made it look so easy. He was so busy involved in his work that he didn't even hear the elevator open and people walk in behind him. Eric, Charles and Pepper had entered the room. Those three were always hanging out together.

"Hey Tony." Pepper greeted as she sat next to him and Tony quickly hid his stark pad hoping pepper didn't see what he had been doing. He wanted to keep this a secret. As DL as possible.

"Hi peps. Didn't hear ya come in." Tony said casually as he kept the Starkpad firmly hidden behind his back hoping pepper didn't notice.

"Yeah. You must've been busy." Pepper said. "So what you doing?" she asked

"Oh not much, just thinking." Well it wasn't an outright lie.

"Cool, new project. You mind if I see?" pepper asked wondering why Tony was being secretive.

"Oh sorry peps but this one is a secret project." Still wasn't an outright lie. Loki must have been rubbing off on him.

_Please don't ask why. Please don't ask why. Please!_ Tony chanted in his head hoping pepper would get the hint.

"What are you hiding? As CEO of your company, I have the right to know." Pepper said

"I'm not hiding anything and this is personal. Nothing to do with the company." Tony replied

"But I'm your friend. I thought you would tell me. What's so big that you have to keep a secret?" pepper asked a little hurt, but exaggerating it a little hoping to guilt trip Tony.

_The fact that I am proposing to Loki! That's pretty big! _Tony all but shouted in his head and Charles beamed. Damn!

"Stop reading my mind!" Tony shouted to Charles frustrated because he had been ousted.

"Sorry my friend but you were projecting rather loud and if I may say so myself, I'm very glad." Charles said still smiling.

"Glad about what? Tony, what is going on? Pass me your Starkpad right now." Pepper said now really curious.

"I would rather not." Tony said before he felt the pad slipping out his fingers and saw it float to Eric who looked at it in surprise then happiness. Great now two people knew!

"That's stealing! Give it back now." Tony said now getting a bit pissed, these are the people he called friends?

"You might as well just tell her or she'll find out eventually." Eric said with a shrug as he handed the Starkpad back. "And she might be able to help." Eric suggested

Tony thought about it and realised that he was getting nowhere with this and needed peppers help because she always knew what to do. He sighed in resignation and looked back up at pepper.

"So?" pepper asked a bit impatient, she didn't like not knowing things, especially about Tony because those things usually got them in trouble.

Tony took another deep breath in before he spoke. "imgoingtoasklokitomarryme." Tony mumbled out really quickly and pepper wasn't sure she'd heard him right.

"Come again?" pepper asked

"I said, I'm going to ask Loki to marry me." Tony said as he waited for the reaction, she was still for a moment and Tony freaked out thinking that she didn't approve. But she liked Loki so why?

"Oh my gosh Tony! This is so amazing!" pepper lunged at Tony and enveloped him in a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you. My little boy's growing up." Pepper said as she released Tony with a huge smile still on her face.

"Thanks pep. Means a lot to me." Tony said

"And you weren't even planning on telling me. How dare you?" pepper playfully scolded

"Sorry, it's just that I don't wasn't Loki to find out." Tony apologised and pepper nodded in understanding. "So, no telling anyone. Especially Thor." Tony said

"So, what were you planning on doing?" pepper asked and Tony shrugged.

"I've got a plan and idea but it's gonna take a lot of preparation." Tony said "but can you please help me with the rings?" Tony asked as he turned to Eric

"Yeah. Give me the design and I could help mould it for you." Eric said

"Cool thanks." Tony said. "It's just that I don't know what type of ring he likes." Tony sighed

"Don't worry. I'll do recon for you. And he won't get suspicious at all." Pepper said assuredly.

"Yeah..."Tony said a bit unsure but he can't comment any further because the elevator doors open and Loki and Natasha waltz in with pizza in hand. God! He loved this man!

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Tony said as he jumped off the couch and ran over to Loki and the pizza

"Uh, thanks, even though I've only been gone a few hours." Loki said a bit confused, he never got such a big welcome from Tony.

"Oh, hey babe. I missed you too but I was talking to the pizza." Tony said as he grabbed a slice and moaned in appreciation. He loved pizza. Loki and Natasha chuckled at the statement.

"Ouch! I'm hurt." Loki said faking and Tony rolled his eyes as he leaned up and kissed Loki.

"Better now?" Tony asked after the kiss and Loki smirked.

"A bit." Loki shrugged as he sat down on the couch and chatted with pepper about where they had gone and Tony's insane love for pizza.

They talked about pointless things as they ate pizza and pepper tried to subtly ask about the rings. It was a great afternoon and Tony realised how glad he was to have this. Friends, they were like his family. He looked over to Loki who was explaining magic to Charles and Eric and how it all works. They still didn't talk about that one spell he had used to defeat Thanos. It was a bit of a sore subject for them even after a month or so. But he guessed they would get over it because that had led to them finally saying the words Tony had always feared and them getting the most awesome gift ever, life was perfect and only one thing could make it better.

* * *

**Tony is gonna do it! please tell me what you think, should i just time jump to the proposal and all? would you rather have a bit of fluff before it happens and all? okay so thanx for reading, please tell me what you think cause i'm still undecided. **


	27. Dates

**A/N okay so i didn't jump straight into the proposal because that would be too fast and i wanted to put in some other random chapters to fill in the gap in-between everything. so enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the avengers or anything.**

* * *

Loki woke up later than usual and yawned and stretched out like a cat, hearing his bones click. He let out a relaxed sigh and turned to Tony's side of the bed to find him missing. Tony was never awake this early. When had he woken up? Loki stood up to leave when he saw messy and small writing scrawled on a note that must fallen off the pillow onto the blanket when he had stretched.

_Loks_

_Went down to the lab to get some work done, so don't worry I'm not dead or anything, that would suck. _

_Love Tony X_

Okay. Well he might as well go and say hello. Loki dressed up using magic and walked down to Tony's lab. On his way he thought of how Tony had been keeping something from him, he could just tell. He didn't really like it, Tony hadn't lied to him but it still felt bad. It was like Tony had been avoiding him or just too busy for him, he spent a lot of time in his lab doing something and when asked about it he would avoid answering. Had he done something wrong? He really hoped not because he thought things were great, but pepper had assured him things were fine. Loki sighed tiredly as he entered the lab.

"Morning love." Loki said as he snuck up behind Tony and hugged him from behind earning a semi surprised yelp from the man.

"Hey, you slept in late today." Tony said as he turned and pecked Loki who tasted minty fresh like his toothpaste.

"Yeah, guess I was really tired. Why are you up so early?" Loki asked as he sat down in a chair and rolled over to Tony.

"Just working on a project." Tony said and he wasn't lying because he was working on a project, maybe not what Loki was thinking but it was a project.

"Oh, what is it?' Loki asked as he spun in his chair and stopped to face Tony again.

"Uh, nothing really." Tony lied but knew the god would see through it. He was the god of lies.

"Tony?" Loki asked and Tony racked his mind for an excuse.

"Sorry Loks, it's just that I'm working on this huge project for the company and it has to be a secret from everyone, even you. I'll tell you first when it's done." Tony said and it was mostly true except the company bit so he wasn't lying exactly.

"mmm'kay. So when will you be done with this super secret project? Cause I miss my boyfriend." Loki said as he let the subject slide, he just had to trust Tony.

"Yeah, I would miss me too." Tony joked. "How about I take you out today? On a date." Tony suggested as he pulled Loki over to sit on his lap.

"A date? We aren't that good at those, first we ditched before we got the meal, second we got kicked out for inappropriate behaviour in the theatre, third we got attacked by dogs at the park, fourth you almost burned me and gave me food poisoning at the cooking class, fifth we both had bruises from the paintball, sixth I puked, seventh you had to leave because doom was attacking again and there were many more like those. You sure you want to go on another date? And we always seem to get attacked by the paparazzi." Loki said as he shuddered at the thought of their fourth date, Tony should never cook.

"Yeah, I want to go on a proper date because we've had an abnormal relationship and I thought we could do something normal." Tony reasoned as he spun him and Loki around in the chair.

"I guess you're right. When shall we depart?" Loki asked

"Soon, just let me close up and save my project and I'll take you out." Tony said as Loki stood up and off his lap.

"Alright, I shall see you in the penthouse." Loki said as he left the workshop and Tony sighed as he closed up his drawings and designs for their rings.

Tony found Loki in the lounge with the rest of the avengers and x-men watching some ridiculous cartoon about a talking dog and some hippy teenagers smoking pot who find monsters or something. Scotty- loo or some shit like that.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Tony said as he came to Loki, he had taken a shower and dressed casually with one of his aero smith shirts and new black jeans with a brown leather jacket.

"yip." Loki said as a pair of dark black jeans, a deep green v-neck, black leather jacket and a pair of raybands appeared on him. The man looked edible.

"Where you guys going?" Steve asked from where he was sitting.

"I'm taking Loki on a date." Tony said and everyone had concerned and unsure looks on their faces.

"You sure about that? Because your dates don't always go as planned." Natasha asked

"Yeah I'm sure. This date will be perfect." Tony said confidently

"Dude! You just jinxed it." Clint said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"No I didn't." Tony argued

"Yeah you did. So where you going anyway, so we can keep a lookout on the news for you guys, you know in case you guys get trapped in a hole or something stupid like that." Clint asked

"Yes, where are we going love?" Loki asked curious, any place is better than Tony in the kitchen. He was still haunted by that day.

"Don't worry Loks, I won't be cooking again." Tony assured with a smirk and Loki breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You call that cooking? I call that trying to kill me." Loki said with a traumatised look that made everyone laugh.

"Eh, you're just being a drama queen." Tony said

"No, I've seen a lot of scary and traumatising things in my many centuries Anthony but you in a kitchen is in my top five." Loki said

"Ohhh, what's first?" raven asked now curious.

"A story for another time sweetheart." Loki said then turned to Tony again. "So where are we going love?" Loki asked

"I was thinking maybe an amusement park." Tony said with a smile, he loved the rides there and the games were quite fun even if he was an adult but he has been told he's childish so it makes sense.

"Amusement park? What is that?" Loki asked a bit confused.

"OH BROTHER! IT'S THE BEST PLACE, BETTER THAN THE PLACES WE WOULD EXPLORE AS CHILDREN IN ASGARD! THERE ARE METAL CONTRAPTIONS THAT SPIN YOU AROUND AND MEN WITH PAINT ON THEIR FACES AND PEOPLE WHO DRESS FUNNY. YOU WILL LOVE IT!" Thor exclaimed, jealous that his brother got to go. It was a very fun place.

"What?" Loki said because he hadn't heard much of what his brother had said because of his shouting. Did the man even know how to whisper?

"Never mind, you'll see when you get there." Tony said as he rubbed his ears trying to make the pain go away. "Shall we?" Tony said jokingly as he offered Loki his arm.

"Oooh, what a gentleman." Loki teased as he stood up and took the arm. Loki turned to leave but Tony stopped as he considered something.

"Babe, how about we bring the friends along?" Tony asked and you could see Thor beam from a mile away.

"Why?" Loki asked confused

"Well, cause our dates usually end really bad but if we have a few of our friends maybe it won't be so bad." Tony reasoned as he turned to their friends. "So kiddies, who wants to go out?" Tony asked and hands went up.

They decided to drive in separate cars and would meet up at the park. Tony wasn't one hundred percent sure about going to the park with all the heroes because that would mean that there would be a lot of fans crowding them and some might be against Loki but he was Tony and he didn't give a shit, this date would be perfect.

They all arrived at the amusement park more or less at the same time all excited about the amusement park. Clint, Natasha, Raven and Thor had come along with them. They had just entered the park and you could see the look of amazement on Loki's face

"You like it?" Tony asked Loki

"Yes, it's interesting." Loki said as he scoped out the place.

"INDEED BROTHER! YOU MUST JOIN ME IN MY ENDEAVOURS TO THE METAL CONTRAPTIONS!" Thor boomed in as he hit Loki on the back with a loud clap which made Loki wince slightly.

"Thank you Thor." Loki hissed. "But, I am on a date with Anthony." Loki reminded as he put his hand in Tony's.

"Oh yes, sorry brother." Thor said as he stepped back and walked behind them.

"So what first?" Tony asked looking around the park.

"I do not know. How about we try those contraptions Thor speaks so fondly of?" Loki suggested to Tony.

"Yeah, sure and they're called rides and roller coasters." Tony replied as they headed for the first one.

"You mortals and your weird names." Loki commented as they stepped onto the first one.

It started moving and Loki momentarily tensed, Tony wanted to laugh but managed to hold it in because it would only annoy Loki and he really didn't feel like being tossed off the roller coaster today. The ride was really fast and Tony looked over to Loki to find him smiling with happiness, looking extremely adorable, Tony didn't really focus on the ride much because he found himself staring at the god before him.

After the first ride Loki was hyped up and dragged Tony around the park, their friends completely forgotten. They went on about five roller coasters and the ferres wheel once before they got hungry and realised they had lost their friends. It didn't really matter now since no one (Loki) had gotten hurt during their date.

They strolled slowly through the park looking at the colourful rides, children playing and dragging parents along, food carts with hot dogs, popcorn, sweets, chips and almost anything you could ever want. The scene was perfect, the sky was clear, no paparazzi, they were together, the events of the last few months forgotten and just them walking in silence, comfortable silence. The silence that said I love you and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Tony was now 200% certain that he wanted to marry this man, no doubt about it.

They had walked around the park three times when they finally found their friends by the cotton candy stand. Thor stood there with a giant burger, slushy and cotton candy and packet of gummy bears in hand along with Natasha, Clint and raven who only had cotton candy watching him and waiting for him to drop the his food.

"Hey Goldie locks, you good over there?" Tony asked with an amused voice as they walked over to them.

"Indeed, Anthony, your human food is quite nourishing." Thor replied as he took a piece of cotton candy.

"Seriously, call me Tony." Tony replied forgetting the rest of what the man had said because being called Anthony just reminded him of Howard. They bought their food, slap chips for Loki and a burger for Tony.

"Why? You have no qualms about my brother referring to you as Anthony." Thor said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's cause him and I... you know." Tony explained feeling kind of weird talking about their sex life in front of the brother, AWKWARD

"You do what?" Thor asked confused and Tony stared in shock. Was Thor this thick and naive, sure he couldn't be, could he?

Clint, Natasha and Raven all burst out laughing and Tony turned to Loki for help in explaining this but he just shrugged and tried to hold in his laughter

"Me and him are in a relationship so he gets to call me Anthony." Tony changed tactics

"Yes, but you and me are friends so should I not be allowed?" Thor asked still not understanding and Tony was getting frustrated.

"Well no because me and Loki's relationship is...deeper than that." Tony explained and Thor looked more confused than before as he remained in silence contemplating what that meant and obviously coming up short

"They fuck." Clint said bluntly and Natasha smacked his arm making him yelp and Tony froze as he watched Thor's face go through a range of emotions hoping he wouldn't get beat up.

Confusion, Realisation, Shock, Horror, Confusion again, Realisation again then Rage. Pure rage and Tony shuffled closer to Loki, somewhat hiding behind him.

"YOU DARE DEFILE MY BROTHER!?" Thor boomed and lightning struck somewhere in the distance making a few people look over to them but Loki was quick and put a visual and audio barrier around them so as not to draw a crowd.

"I...but..." Tony couldn't get a sentence out because of the death stare – that could even come close to Loki's - he was getting and Thor advancing on him.

"Thor, it's not like that." Loki explained calmly as Clint, Natasha and Raven just watched on.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" Thor growled as he grabbed Tony from behind Loki, lifting him up in the air.

"Uh...y...ch...I..." Tony tried to speak as he pulled on Thor's fingers around his neck.

"Thor stop! You're killing him!" Natasha shouted as Loki shoved Thor off and caught Tony before he fell.

"So this is what you're going to do? You're going to kill him?" Loki asked Thor angrily as he held Tony

"He defiled you brother." Thor reasoned still angry.

"It's not like he's the first." Loki said and the look on Thor's face was priceless and Tony would have laughed if he could.

"Brother, tell me of all these people and I shall hunt them down and make them pay for such." Thor said angrily and Loki rolled his eyes at Thor, the protective big brother thing really was getting old.

"I'm the god of mischief, you really think me still a virgin?" Loki asked. "Actually you know I'm not, or don't you remember my ex-wives and my children?" Loki continued

"THEY WE'RE YOUR WIVES!" Thor shouted and Loki rolled his eyes. "Tony ISN'T." Thor said

"And what about agdromegda?" Loki asked

"THAT WAS BEFORE! And it's... you're my bro..." Thor trailed off knowing he had no reason to be angry

"Don't act like you haven't been with others before your precious Jane. I'm not a child Thor." Loki continued.

"I know brother." Thor sighed in defeat as he considered Loki's words.

"Then stop treating me like one." Loki insisted and Thor nodded in agreement.

Loki stood up and pulled Tony up with him as he put the barriers down and they became known to the world again.

"Seriously, what did you think they did when they were alone in their bedroom?" raven asked amused at Thor's stupidity.

"I don't know, play games? Sleep?" Thor said shyly feeling a blush come up onto his cheeks making everyone laugh at how naive he is.

They decided it was getting late and decided to get going, Thor flew home and they walked to the exit and headed home in their separate cars. The day hadn't been that bad, no paparazzi which was great and their date hadn't been that bad besides the choking bit. All in all that was one successful date.

* * *

**a very naive thor and a okay date. Three or so more chapters left :)**


	28. Food Fight

**Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers or anything**

* * *

It was early on a Sunday morning and everyone was in the kitchen. It was really weird because they were hardly all ever together, someone always had a mission or in Tony's and Loki's case, went off on a holiday in some random crisis or was dying so it was nice and relaxed.

They were like one big family and Tony hated to admit it but him and Loki were probably the parents, really childish and horny parents but parents nonetheless.

Loki stood by the stove cooking everyone breakfast because they had all decided that he would be the best cook out of everyone since the last time he cooked it was like heaven and everyone else –especially Tony – would burn down the kitchen.

After a few minutes – with the aid of magic - breakfast was ready and everyone had a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and strawberries with whipped cream...well pepper had everything sans the strawberries. Everyone dug in immediately like a pack of dogs, since being immortal they all ate almost as bad as Thor but not that bad.

It was kind of quiet and Tony just had to break the silence because he hated the sound of forks scraping on plates and chewing, bleh!

Loki was eating silently like a pretty royal beside Tony when Tony decided to be all cutesy and mischievous, because he was bored. Loki was definitely rubbing off on him

"Open up." Tony said and Loki looked at him confused

"Why?" Loki asked and Tony rolled his eyes, always questioning his motives.

"Just cause." Tony said and Loki shook his head in the negative

"No, I would rather no—" Loki's sentence was cut off when Tony shoved a cream covered strawberry in his mouth.

"You could've just said." Loki said as he chewed and swallowed the last bit of the strawberry oblivious to the cream that was now on his nose making him look absolutely adorable.

"That's what I was trying to say." Tony pointed out annoyed

"Well, clearly not well enough be—"

"Wait, just wait." Tony interrupted as he leaned forward and licked Loki's nose making everyone else in the room whine in annoyance. Loki just chuckled at their friends.

Tony decided to have a little more fun with them because he liked messing with people.

"Wait I think I missed some." Tony said as he leaned forward again and licked Loki's lip earning more annoyed groans.

"Oh, now there's some on you." Loki said as he put cream on Tony's cheek and licked it off seductively with his silvertongue making everyone even more annoyed.

"Damn now it's all over your mouth." Tony said and kissed Loki softly on the mouth and lingered there as he ran his tongue across his lips. Clearly Clint had had enough so he tossed a strawberry at them, hitting Tony on the neck.

Loki pulled back and smirked, mentally thanking Clint for that.

"Darn, now there's some on your neck. I'm gonna need to get that off." Loki leaned down and started kissing his was down Tony's neck until he reached the cream and licking it off and biting the skin eliciting a moan from the man.

Now Clint, Natasha and raven were all annoyed and threw their strawberries at them trying to get them to stop.

"It's now all over you! I guess I'll just have to lick it all off." Tony said smirking at their friends and before he could even try, different foods were being tossed at them.

Loki laughed as he took his own food and tossed it back, nailing a few of them but they also came back just as strong and Tony joined in tossing his own eggs at them.

"You sure you want to start this? It's two against all of us." Clint warned with a bunch of eggs in his hands

Tony and Loki both looked at each other with matching smiles as they both jumped for the tomato sauce and syrup.

Soon there was a huge food fight with food being thrown both low and high, the floor was a mess and superheroes plus a villain were diving and ducking trying to avoid being hit. No one was safe, all teams were forgotten. Everyone was a target.

In the end when all food had been used and everyone had been hit and had lost their energy. They were all sprawled out on the floor covered in eggs, cream, strawberries, bacon and different sauces. They were quite the sight, a bunch of adults lying on a dirty kitchen floor after a food fight.

"Yeah, that'll teach you not to be inappropriate in the kitchen." Raven said as he moved to stand up along with others who grunted in agreement.

Loki and Tony turned to each other with matching smirks knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"Guys! Look what you did! Now Loki is all covered in food, he looks dirty now." Tony said and Loki smiled back

"Yeah, you see. I guess Anthony is gonna have to come and eat and lick it all off of me now." Loki said with fake disappointment.

"Well if I have to, we don't want to waste food now do we. Especially after Loki worked so hard!" Tony feigned frustration as he slowly crawled towards Loki who lay on the floor a few feet away.

"Seriously! Just get a room or something!" Natasha shouted and Tony looked to her trying to be serious

"This is a room Natasha." Loki answered

"Then get your own." Bruce said

"And what would the fun be in that?" Tony said as he straddled Loki who was now sitting up and leaned against the wall.

"Only you two can ruin breakfast like this." Pepper said as she left the kitchen

"Yeah, I'm showering." Clint said and left the room and soon everyone left after him.

Loki and Tony sat side by side leaning on the wall after everyone had left looking at the mess they had made. It was a pretty big mess; the cleaners would have a fit.

Tony really didn't care as he leaned to the side and started kissing and licking up Loki's neck and reaching his jaw line hitting a soft spot making Loki moan quietly.

"Anthony, love. You smell horrid." Loki said

"Love you too." Tony said as he continued and was about to kiss Loki when he pulled back.

"As much as I love the I just swam in a dumpster look on you, you need to go shower." Loki said firmly and Tony pouted childishly

"Okay, you coming?" Tony said as he stood up and walked towards their room.

"Always."

* * *

**sorry, this was my failed attempt at a food fight :( but please review anyway :D**


	29. Asgard

**A/N i am sorry for not doing my daily updates and stuff but it was easter and my mom kind of took away my laptop. but i'm back now and the story is almost over anyway so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don not own the avengers or loki and tony/ironman marvel does.**

* * *

When they got back to the penthouse after their shower, they found everyone in the penthouse. Waiting for them...? that was odd because there would usually be a meeting called. Well it didn't matter anyway since they were always late anyway.

"hey guys." Tony said unsure looking around the room, it was a full house, all the x-men and avengers together missing them of course.

"what's going on?" Loki said as he entered by tony. "still pissed about the food?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"NEH! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Thor boomed as he stepped forward and looked to Loki who stood there looking somewhat disinterested. "BROTHER." Thor addressed Loki who looked up, not bothering with correcting Thor anymore because he had long since given up.

"Thor." Loki replied without malice which was good.

"I come with great news, I had gone to Asgard to visit mother and father and father said that you are allowed back into Asgard and he would love for you to visit." Thor said and Loki looked up surprised.

"what?" Loki asked disbelievingly.

"yes. Father and mother want you to come home." Thor said smiling. " he wants to hold a feast in your honour." Thor continued and Loki was even more shocked.

"why?" Loki asked

"for defeating the eternal one of course and for changing." Thor said with a huge smile plastered to his face.

"of course." Loki said "a way for him to celebrate how he was right by banishing me because this is all thanks to him." Loki said bitterely and Thor's smile dropped a bit.

"no brother, father is truly proud of you and wishes for you to return home." Thor said trying to convince Loki. "father loves you." Loki scoffed

"sure, because raising your son to believe that something is a monster and then not telling them that they are this thing you raised them to hate is totally loving and caring. Oh and then always putting the other sibling first and putting your other son second is always best and then taking all your son's children away is so compassionate too. Then making your own son beg you like a commoner you don't even care for just to get his powers back to save people is great too." Loki said sarcastically with hate in his voice

"brother- and don't you dare argue- he wants to make it up to you, he wants to start fresh and be a better father than he was." Thor said. "please come." Thor pleaded and Loki almost believed him, almost.

"sure, I'll believe it when I see it." Loki said defensively.

"so you will come?" Thor asked hopefully.

"yes." Thor beamed. "but I'm not doing it because I believe father cares or anything, no. I am doing this for mother, I at least still love her, she doesn't deserve my anger." Loki said and Thor's smile dropped minutely but was still there.

"GREAT! THEY SHALL BE PLEASED." Thor boomed excitedly and then Loki remembered everyone else.

"wait, will they." Loki indicated to everyone else in the room. "be allowed to come?" Loki asked

"OF COURSE!" Thor said excitedly. "Mother is excited to meet Anth—I mean Tony." Thor corrected himself and blushed at the memory of that day making Tony and Loki chuckle.

"lovely." Tony said a bit unsure but then realised he would get to go to Asgard.

"we're going to Asgard!" Tony said excitedly and got a few cheers in response.

"Indeed Tony, we shall leave in the morrow." Thor said before he walked over to the elevator. "see you soon." He said before he left and was followed by everyone else all excited about getting to visit Asgard. Another world, this was way too awesome

* * *

**okay this was far too short for my liking but i didnt know how else to lead up to the final chapter. so i might just do a double udate and give you the last chapter today. thanks to those who reviewed and to those who haven't, please do :) **


	30. Wanted

**A/N I'm not sure if i should be happy or sad about the fact that this fic is over but alas it is :( this chapter was a challenge really i rewrote it like a million times then realised that i wouldnt get much better than this so here it is :D hope you enjoy it and review. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers, marvel does.**

* * *

Asgard was beyond beautiful! It looked something like what Tony had always imagined heaven to be, with the gold and silver adorning all the buildings and streets and even clothing and the beautiful skies and structures. It was definitely a place fit for gods. Tony was sure he was in shock, it all seemed so unreal. Loki squeezed his hand and brought him back to reality and he smiled in response as they walked across the extremely colourful and mesmerising bridge.

"Wow, this bridge is amazing." Tony commented as he admired the structure trying to figure how this would be built and felt Loki minutely wince to which Tony sent him a questioning glance.

"It's the bifrost." Was all Loki said to explain and at first Tony didn't get it but then he remembered what Loki had told him and how he had fallen off of it after Thor had broken it in an attempt to save Loki's kingdom, the one he was trying to destroy. He knew the memory still haunted Loki because if he hadn't done that then he wouldn't have attacked earth, but then ultimately they wouldn't have met and Tony was glad for that.

"It's okay." Tony assured as they walked to the huge castle ahead as everyone looked around amazed at the beauty, acting like a bunch of tourists.

They arrived at the throne room and found Odin sitting by Frigga on their thrones waiting patiently for them. Odin looked even scarier on his high throne than ever before but Frigga managed to look loving and sweet even when in a higher position of power, Tony could see why Loki loved his mom so much. She had a kind look in her eyes and Tony decided almost instantly that he liked her very much.

All the avengers and the three x-men knelt on one knee in a row in front of Odin following Thor and Loki's lead as they waited to be addressed.

"Sons and friends! How great it is to have you here after so long!" Odin exclaimed his voice reaching every corner of the room, you could see where Thor got his loud voice from. Everyone looked up and of course Thor was the first to speak.

"Aye, father, it is great to be home." Thor said with a warm smile and everyone turned and waited for Loki to speak.

"Yes father, I have missed Asgard and its people." Loki replied and it must've been the right thing to say because Odin positively beamed and even though it was meant to be friendly, Tony found himself slightly frightened. No man that scary should smile that widely, it was down right creepy!

"As have we missed you. We shall have a feast to celebrate the return of my son!" Odin boomed oblivious to Tony's thoughts as he stood up and left, leaving the servants set to work to prepare for the oncoming party. Everyone stood as the formal greeting was over and Frigga walked or rushed over to Loki pulling him into a tight hug but unlike Thor's hugs Loki accepted this one and returned with an equally if not more strong one of his own and a kiss to the cheek which Tony found so adorable.

"My son I have missed you greatly." Frigga said after she pulled back still holding his arms.

"You too mother." Loki smiled as he held her hands then he turned to Tony who stood there watching the scene before him. "Mother, this is Anthony my boyfriend." Loki introduced proudly showing he was not ashamed to have fallen for a mortal or former mortal anyway.

Frigga turned to him and smiled with a welcoming smile. "So you're the mortal that my husband has been going on about with how you saved our son." Frigga said. "It is lovely to meet you." She pulled him into a hug and at first Tony didn't know what to do since he never had a family that showed such affection but then he decided to return the hug.

"It's great to meet the woman Loki always talks about, if you weren't his mother I would be jealous." Tony said after the hug earning a warm laugh from Frigga. "And I think he saved me as much as I did him." Tony said as he held Loki's hand and Frigga smiled at this.

Her son had finally found someone who made him happy, he had fallen in love. He had found someone he could trust and rely on and that person loved him too and looked like they'd be willing to do anything for him. something Loki had always needed because she knew that they had never been the best parents and Thor not the best brother, Loki deserved this love. Frigga was a proud and happy mother again.

Loki then remembered there were others in the room and he turned to face everyone else. "Mother, these people are the x-men." He indicated to raven, Eric and Charles who stood by the big doorway waiting patiently still intimidated by the big gold building and the place as a whole. "And these are the avengers, I'm sure Thor has told you of them and they're many adventures together." Loki introduced everyone.

Frigga nodded and greeted everyone warmly as usual which meant hugs and smiles for everyone. After everything, everyone said goodbyes and were escorted to their respective rooms and told that the feast would be in a few hours. Tony didn't know what to expect of Loki's room but when he saw Loki's room he was amazed, it was really large. Loki had a super king sized bed with green and gold sheets and couches as well with a desk and chair and he also had a mini library too. It was all so amazing and green. It had a nice colour scheme, green, and gold, black and brown everywhere. It really suited the man who it belonged to.

"Wow, your room is amazing." Was all Tony could say as he studied every aspect of the room.

"It's alright." Loki shrugged (modesty, that's not right) as he sat down on the edge of the bed and Tony snorted in disbelief.

"Sure." Tony said sarcastically. "Not even my master bedroom in my Malibu mansion is as amazing as this room." Tony walked over to the bed and sat down next to Loki. "This room is definitely one for a god."

"yeah." Loki sighed and Tony could see the gears in Loki's head turning.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked

"Yeah..." Loki trailed off and it was quiet for a while. "It's just that it's been quite a while and it feels great to finally see mother again but I still feel kind of awkward here, I feel as if I'm still blamed here..." Loki sighed as he lay down on the giant bed and Tony joined him.

"Well that's their problem and, I'm glad that all that happened, I wish it wouldn't have had to but I'm still a bit thankful for everything that happened because if it hadn't, then we wouldn't have met and this wouldn't have happened. Us." Tony said as he looked up at the patterns on the ceiling and Loki chuckled.

"You sentimental fool." Loki chuckled turning to Tony. "Thank-you." He said and Tony smiled

"For what?" Tony asked turning so they lay face to face.

"Everything. Us." Loki said

"And you say I'm the sentimental fool." Tony joked making Loki smile and Tony couldn't help the bigger smile that made its way to his face. They lay like that for a while.

"You know, you've got a big bed. Care to show me around it?" Tony asked with the waggle of his eyebrows and Loki smirked

"You should see Odin's." Loki said and Tony shuddered

"Really?" Tony asked annoyed. "You want to talk about your father's, the all-father's bed right now?" Tony said.

"Turn off?" Loki smirked.

"Major!" Tony exclaimed and Loki chuckled at his boyfriend.

"Okay, you still want that tour?" Loki asked and Tony smiled again, all thoughts of Odin out his head.

"God yes!' Tony said before attacking Loki with his lips and straddling his waist.

They had just finished showering after having a very extensive and detailed tour of the bed. Tony really liked being a god, he wasn't that tired after sex and everything was heightened but they had to stop when they realised that the feast would be starting and the feast being for Loki, they couldn't be late.

They walked together to the great hall which had been set up with tables and lots of food that Tony didn't even recognise and some that he did because Odin had tried to make them as comfortable as possible and tall people who looked really intimidating, but what Tony was really nervous about was the velvet box burning a hole in his pocket. He really hoped it worked because this was big and he really never considered this before in his life and damn, wouldn't it suck if Loki said no...major rejection.

Tony was in his favourite black and tight-fitting Armani suit with a white dress shirt, no vest and red tie and he had to admit that he looked really good. Loki had worn a suit too, so Tony didn't feel awkward in his but Tony knew that Loki looked better than him and that just wasn't fair.

They looked around for a bit until they found everyone else, the guys had suits on while the ladies wore beautiful floor-length dresses. Raven was in disguise, so as not to scare the asgardians. Everyone sat in their respective seats. Odin at the head of the table, Frigga to his right and Loki to his left and Tony next to him. Thor was by his mother with Jane next to him and the rest of the avengers and x-men scattered around the table with the rest of the lords, warriors and random people that Tony didn't really care about.

Odin silenced the table with his staff hitting against the ground.

"Greetings. We are all here to celebrate my son coming home, he was lost and now he's come back and we welcome him back with open arms." Odin announced and everyone cheered.

"And we celebrate my son's victory, he defeated the mighty Thanos, the eternal one, he is a true warrior and I've never been so proud of him except for the day that I found out my son had found love. This man Anthony stark has changed him, brought life back to my son. I am so happy to have him back with us, now let us feast!" Odin boomed and everyone cheered again before chatting and eating among themselves.

They stood up and Loki introduced him to people and they danced for a while. So far Tony had met Sif, hogun, fandral and volstag they were really loud and rough, clearly Thor's friends.

Tony stood by Loki as he chatted with people he didn't know then they moved back to their friends and Tony felt a bit a more relaxed, at least he knew these people and they wouldn't be offended by his sense of humour.

"So Loki, why the suit? Shouldn't you be dressed in your green armour and your horny helmet?" Eric asked

"Yes, but I wore midgardian clothes so Tony wouldn't feel awkward." Loki said and Eric chuckled

"Oh, how sweet." Eric mocked and Loki glared half-heartedly at him making Tony chuckle next to him. "You're soooo cute." Eric continued teasing and Loki continued glaring making Tony laugh harder.

"So is this really what you guys do all the time? Have feasts and battle?" raven asked

"Haha, yeah pretty much, especially Thor and his friends." Loki chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed they eat a lot." Clint said. "But not you." Clint commented and Loki was about to reply but Thor interrupted.

"Wrong eye of hawk, Loki feasts like an animal and drinks twice as much as me but just doesn't gain weight or get intoxicated easily." Thor explained with a pat to Loki's back, Loki didn't wince anymore because he had gotten used to it.

"Well, you guys sure know how to throw a party. I've only had one drink and I'm buzzed already." Natasha said leaning up against Clint so she wouldn't lose her balance and partly because she liked being close to Clint and he smelled nice...

"Indeed, the alcohol here is a lot stronger than yours. That's why Thor and I don't get drunk in Midgard with your alcohol so easily." Loki explained.

"Well, if Tony gets drunk then we know it's some strong stuff." Charles joked and Tony snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of his name.

"Huh?" Tony asked a bit confused.

"You okay darling?" Loki asked concerned because Tony had seemed a bit off the whole evening and he tried to ignore it but he was now concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm all right." Tony reassured with a warm smile just as music started playing again and couples moved to the dance floor. Odin had also put some midgardian music onto the playlist to make them feel a bit more comfortable and Tony was glad because asgardian music was just a bit too weird for his tastes.

Loki smiled back as he heard the song, he had heard it before and it was quite beautiful. He put out his hand towards Tony.

"Shall we dance love?" Loki asked Tony

"We shall." Tony smiled as he took the offered hand and walked onto the floor where there were only a few couples dancing already.

Loki placed his hands on Tony's hips and Tony threw his arms around Loki's neck, as they swayed nice and slowly to the music and Tony rested his head on Loki's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do."

Tony started singing along with the song against Loki's chest.

"'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you"

Tony continued and Loki just listened quietly because Tony's voice was smooth and calming.

"Like everything that's green, boy, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two"

Tony continued singing softly.

"Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You got to know you're wanted too."

Loki had never felt so loved before as he listened to Tony.

"'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted."

Tony sang in a whisper to Loki with all his heart.

"And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it."

Loki started singing to Tony and Tony was mesmerised by the sound, his voice was like silk and beautiful and soft. Like an angel.

"Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted."

Loki whispered into Tony's ear.

Everyone had moved onto the dance floor now, Clint and Natasha, pepper and Steve, Bruce and raven, Thor and Jane, Charles and Eric. It was a sweet sight with all the bodies swaying together in rhythm but Tony was focused on Loki and his voice singing with the track.

"Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do."

Loki sang to Tony and Tony smirked because it was true but if anyone was pretty in this relationship it would be Loki.

"But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight..."

Loki rolled his eyes when Tony looked up and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. _'One- track mind.'_

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I, I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

They both listened to the song, neither wanting nor needing to say anything as they stayed in the moment.

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need_

"You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted"

Loki pulled Tony's face up and looked him in the eyes as he sang the next verse.__

"And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted"

Loki and Tony both whispered to each other in unison, swaying to the music and never breaking eye contact.

_You'll always be wanted _

Loki pulled Tony into a soft and short kiss, not desperate or messy but passionate and loving. Tony felt as though his knees were going to give in right then, it was a good thing Loki was holding him right then. When they pulled back they realised that they had had an audience who had seen everything and were smiling at how cute they were – they were not cute. Tony felt like blushing from embarrassment but kept it down and cuddled even closer to Loki, who smirked down at him, instead.

"I love you." Loki whispered so only Tony could hear as they made their way to the table by their friends.

"I know." Tony said with a cocky smirk and Loki just rolled his eyes knowing the sentiment was returned. "I love you too." Tony said later and stopped walking which made Loki turn to him confused. "Can we go outside for a bit, I kind of need some air?" Tony asked

"Sure darling." Loki said as he took Tony's hand and led him outside to the private garden.

They strolled around for a bit, looking at the different flowers and statues everywhere when they reached a sparkling fountain and sat down on the edge.

"I used to come here when I was younger, to think and get away from Thor and his friends. It's peaceful and feels so magical. This was probably my favourite place in Asgard and I've never really taken anyone here before." Loki said and Tony smiled at the fact that Loki would share his spot with him. They sat there in companionable silence for a while until Tony spoke up.

"Loks." Loki turned to look at him and Tony took his hands but for a moment he was lost in the beautiful emerald orbs that he forgot what he wanted to say but was snapped back to reality when Loki called his name. "You're the most complex, intricate, beautiful man I have ever met. Words can't describe you or how amazing you are. I've lived my life day by day, being reckless, not caring what or who I did until I met you. I was seen as emotionless, broken, a playboy who didn't care. But you, you are the best reckless decision I had ever made, you may regret what you did and I get it because I know it was bad but like I said, I'm glad it happened because I would never have met you." Loki smiled and Tony continued,

"I don't know who started it but I'm glad we did because when I'm with you everything feels right, I'm happy, I'm at my strongest and even when you didn't have much power, I felt safe with you. You can be stubborn, pigheaded, cruel and insensitive but those are the parts that I love about you. You once said my imperfection made me perfect, us perfect for each other but to me you're just perfect. No one could make me feel the way I do with you or make me as possessive because that's what you do to me. Anyway, I'm babbling now and I could go on forever about how much I need you and how extra-ordinary you are but not now." Tony took a deep breath as he slid off the edge of the fountain and went down on one knee as Loki stayed still and just stared at him.

"My love for you will never fade. With both our feelings combined is how our love was made.  
You give me the strength to stand up tall. You reach out for my hand every time I'm about to fall.  
There is not a day you're not on my mind. I've waited my whole life for you. A day without you is so hard to do. I cannot even live a day without you, I don't know how I did it before. I love to hold you, and hold your hand in mine; feel the contrast of our skin temperatures, I'm happy to wake up beside you every day."I love you" is my favourite word you always say. I love it when I look in your beautiful, electric, bright emerald eyes. I see no hatred, and no lies. You'll always be in my heart.  
You're the only one with the key, you may have not been able to mind control me but you took over my heart anyway. Just to keep you, there isn't anything I wouldn't do.  
Because Loki, I Love You." Tony finished and pulled out the velvet box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a platinum ring inside and Loki was frozen with surprise.

"So, Loki Odinson or Laufeyson, whatever. Would you do me the great and splendid honour of marrying me?" Tony asked with his voice full of hope and Loki was about to answer when he somehow lost his balance on the edge of the fountain and fell in.

"Oh shit! Loks!" Tony shouted a bit surprised and tried not to laugh at the sight before him. a soaked Loki with bits of leaves on his suit and wet hair hanging over his face, it was strangely arousing.

"You okay?" Tony asked concerned chuckling a bit

"Better than ever." Loki said before pulling Tony against his body and sealing their lips together with a soft, slow and intimate kiss that was all emotion.

"So is that a yes?" Tony asked pulling away from Loki before he got too wet.

"You tell me." Loki smirked and Tony remembered the last time Loki had said that and that had led to their first kiss. Tony pulled Loki down by his tie for another kiss except this time it was deep and desperate full of lust.

"y-yes, I would love to marry you." Loki breathed tiredly against Tony's neck placing small kisses on his neck and jaw line. Tony beamed with excitement and pulled Loki in for the third kiss which Loki eagerly returned.

"I love you." Tony said again and Loki smirked.

"I know." Loki used Tony's words from earlier and Tony rolled his eyes playfully because he was too happy to be offended.

"Okay, you've got to go change into dry clothes. No magic because you're gonna need all your power for tonight... I'll see you in the hall." Tony said as he kissed him goodbye.

"I love you too." Loki said and Tony smirked before disappearing back into the hall.

Loki was happy, truly happy. He was engaged to the love of his life, back in Asgard, accepted again, with friends and he had his full power back. His life always sucked but it looked like things were changing, ever since Tony came into his life it had been better and he was grateful for that. He was glad he had played that game with Tony because then he wouldn't be here now, practically skipping down the halls of Odin's house heading to his room where he would change and go find his fiancé then have a great night.

While in his own thoughts, Loki hadn't noticed how quiet it was in the house with no guards around, he didn't notice the small footsteps coming behind him or the flash of blond hair and green eyes in his peripheral. And when he did, it was all too late.

He was a few feet away from his bedroom door when he was blasted in his side with a bolt of magic, he knew this magic...Amora!

He grunted in pain as he looked at his wound, he was bleeding and had hit his head against the wall. He stood up and before he knew it, he was knocked down by something hard hitting his head.

When he looked up again, Amora and skurge were standing above him. Amora with a smirk and skurge in a position ready to attack if anyone were to attack her.

"Loki, it's been a while." She said excitedly

"Too short." Loki hissed as he stood up again in only his dress shirt, tie and slacks. His jacket had flown off when he was blasted.

"Awww, but I've been thinking about you a lot." Amora said in fake sadness.

"I can't say the sentiment is returned." Loki said as he gathered up some magic.

"That's not nice to say." Amora said

"Well, I've never been nice. You know that better than most." Loki smirked at her as she got flustered.

"Well, now it's time for revenge." Amora said and before Loki could attack he was knocked out but not before one more thought.

_Tony!_

Tony was talking to Bruce and Steve about Asgard and how different it is with it's structures and technology when Tony heard it, a soft but urgent shout in his head.

_'Tony!'_

It was Loki! He must have been in trouble because he never called him Tony and he sounded in pain. What had happened? He didn't have time to think about it because before he knew it he dashed out the hall leaving behind a confused group of people.

He sprinted down the corridors heading for Loki's room in a panic. He needed to find him, to make sure it was all okay but inside he knew it wasn't okay. Something was very wrong.

He yelled Loki's name in the corridors as he rushed to find him but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the puddle of blood and a blazer on the floor by the dented wall...Loki's blazer which means it was...Loki's blood

He wanted to cry, shout, laugh, hide...he didn't know because Loki wasn't here, and he was injured. In his shock he didn't realise that a crowd had gathered and he wasn't alone, neither did he realise that he had dropped to his knees and was crying, he also didn't notice the comforting words being spoken or that he had been carried back to another room.

Only later at night when the shock had worn off and realisation was sinking in did he realise.

Loki was gone.

* * *

**Oooooh a cliffy for the end of the story! now that's just mean but fret not my fellow readers there is to be a sequel! i've got the first chapter down already so check my profile soon and you'll find it there :) i'm also starting a new story and i hope you read that one too :D**

**So i give my undying gratitude to those dedicated and wonderful readers who reviewed and favourited and followed, you are all amazing and just awesome! i love you lots like jelly tots and tom hiddleston and Robert Downey Jnr, always Tom and Robert! they are beautiful :P**

**Oh ya, the song if you don't know it is 'wanted' by hunter hayes and part of tony's speech is part of a poem from a romantic poems website. **


	31. Sequel Note

Hey Hey! So this is just a note for those awesome readers and followers out there.

I've finally managed to write the first chapter for the sequel to this story and it has been uploaded or posted or whatever onto my profile so if you want to read it, check it out there along with my other story as well.

The sequel is called **_'Immortal, Together Forever.' _**

please read and i love you all to like a million bits! you all rock so go on then and read the story :D

Ciao Amigo's, may Loki be with you ;)


End file.
